Only This and Nothing More
by ValleyKnown
Summary: When an enemy grows stronger and emotions become more volatile than ever, you have to be able to put differences aside and fight together...or die together.Kag/Kur
1. Thieves in the Night

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of their characters. I am not making any profit whatsoever by writing this or any other story.

**Chapter One: Thieves in the Night**

"What do you mean a _`slight problem,' _hag? If there's a demon with Shikon shards that's been raiding villages, I think that could be considered more than a _`slight problem'_!" InuYasha huffed.

"Calm thyself, InuYasha." Kaede muttered.

"I'll `calm thyself' after I get the shards those thieves stole! What're we waitin' for?"

Kagome yawned widely. "How about we wait until dawn, InuYasha? We're all tired and need at least a few hours of sleep."

"I don't!" InuYasha complained.

"Then let's take a vote!" Shippou said, jumping up from Kagome's lap to her shoulder. "All in favor of heading off now say, 'Aye!'"

There was silence except when InuYasha shouted, "AYE!"

"All opposed…?"

Everyone else, "NAY!"

"Well, sorry InuYasha but majority rules!" Shippou proclaimed.

"Why you little-" InuYasha tried to grab Shippou, but his hand was deflected by a slap from Kagome.

"Hands off, InuYasha!"

"Ya, hands off, InuYasha!" Shippou mimicked Kagome.

"Feh." Was the extent of his response, but he sat down cross-legged on the floor with Tetsusaiga against his shoulder.

Kaede, Miroku, and Sango noted that he sat a bit closer to Kagome than was absolutely necessary. They all exchanged the same significant look before lying down by the central fire in Kaede's hut. Kirara slept in Sango's arms and Miroku sat against the wall behind her. Kaede went into the only other room at the back of the hut for her sleep, and Kagome curled around Shippou.

The watchful, golden eyes of InuYasha guarded their sleep.

The company was individually woken by the hanyou; Kagome and Sango by shoulder shakes and Miroku by a thump on the head and a whispered warning to remove his hand before Sango was fully awake. The warning was heeded and slowly the gang trooped outside into the pre-dawn light. Kagome uncharacteristically trailed the rest of her friends.

"Kagome," Kaede said, tapping the girl's elbow as she exited.

"Yes, what is it, Kaede?"

"Child, there are truthfully no demons with Shikon Shards raiding villages, but I feared it was the only way to get InuYasha to help my cousin; she is that village's priestess, Jin. Please forgive me for my falsehood, but I think InuYasha would never have agreed to help her had I told him the real reason."

"Okay, Kaede. If he goes nuts I'll just si-" She stopped herself just in time. "I'll just use the command necklace."

"Do not over-use those beads, child." Kaede warned as Kagome walked outside.

"I won't, Kaede! See you soon!"

"Good luck!"

When Kagome stepped outside the hut she smiled softly at the silhouettes of the transformed Kirara, who already had Sango, Miroku, and Shippou on her back, and that of InuYasha, who stood proudly ahead of them.

"Jump on, Kagome," InuYasha told her, bending down so she could climb onto his back. "Ready?" InuYasha asked, looking over his shoulder to see the affirmative nods of the humans and demons behind him. "What about you, Kagome? You ready?"

"Yup."

"Okay then. Let's GO!"

The terrain passed in a blur. In a matter of forty-five minutes the group walked into a small, half-desecrated village. The villagers were having a difficult time attempting to rebuild many buildings that had been damaged or destroyed by fires. When the citizens saw Kirara and InuYasha they stopped all work and stared in fright; some screamed and several more panicked and ran.

"Please! We beg of you! There is no more to plunder here! Please, be gone!" cried a woman.

"Pipe down! We're here to help!" InuYasha bit back.

The villagers quieted but still looked wary. Then the middle-aged priestess of the village approached them.

She bowed formally and asked, "What is it that you are here for, travelers?"

"We heard that your village was attacked by some demons with sacred Shikon Jewel-" InuYasha began, but Kagome cut him off.

"I'm assuming you are Priestess Jin?" At the woman's nod, Kagome continued. "We are from your cousin, Kaede's village. She told us that you might be in need of assistance?"

At InuYasha's incredulous growl, Kagome whispered, "I'll tell you later!"

"Oh? Kaede, you said? Well, there is not much left to do, except re-build… However, there is-"

"Great!" Kagome cut her off, clapping her hands eagerly. "We would be glad to help out any way we could! Just tell us what to do!"

"Well, if you insist to help, you could…"

The sun was just laying down on the horizon when the villagers and InuYasha's group finally put down their hammers and primitive saws.

Once the sun was completely down, the team set up camp and was about to cook their food when a young girl approached them.

"Good people, our priestess requests you join her for a few moments of your time."

"Thank Kami! Maybe now we'll get some answers as to why this forsaken pigsty was attacked!" InuYasha growled.

Shippou abruptly changed into a stunning replica of Kaede (minus the fluffy tail) and said, "Calm thyself, InuYasha!"

The hanyou's eyebrow twitched. Before Shippou could blink, InuYasha's fist met the top of the kitsune's head. "Pipe down, ya weasel!"

There was a **POP** as Shippou reverted back to his old self, rubbing his skull and wincing, but wisely saying nothing else.

"Eh-hem!" the village girl coughed to gain attention. "Will you be joining our priestess?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep your shirt on girl, we're coming."

The girl blushed crimson and ran off, looking terribly embarrassed.

"InuYasha…" Kagome murmured, her pointer and index fingers rubbing her temples in exasperation.

"WHAT? I didn't say anything wrong!"

"Oh, never mind. Let's go see what the priestess wants."

"Thank-you all for your time," Jin said, bowing. "Your help here was welcomed, but I am afraid it wasn't worth your while."

"WHAT!" InuYasha roared, jumping to his feet. Kagome yanked on his arm and told him to wait and hear her out.

"Forgive me for not saying so earlier, but you were so enthused to help. You see, our village has been a favored resting spot for a very wealthy trading company. However, almost every time they stop, the merchants are raided by two demons who always steal their finest items.

"In the process, they manage to up-end our village. The company only returns after we've rebuilt, thus the arrival of the demons. The longer we stall our building process, the longer our peace lasts."

"Forgive me for interrupting priestess, but why does this company only stop here and nowhere else? Surely they would want to avoid this area and the thieving demons in it?" Miroku asked.

"It is the natural spring water they come for, monk." Jin explained. "Our people drink it, as do our animals. The water seems to be enchanted, because we do not fall ill of natural causes. The company and their livestock drink it for the same reason whenever they pass through."

"But you could sell the water and make this village into a town or city if you sold it! Your people could become rich!" Sango exclaimed.

"Oh, aye, we could. If not for two things. The first being that if we did that, it would attract more demons because whatever is in the water temporarily boosts their strength. But because the effects only last a short time, hordes of them would flock to the spring several times a day; living here would be impossible. Secondly, my people like this simple life. They do not wish for anything to change."

"I see," Miroku said, leaning back.

"So priestess Jin, can you tell us about these demons?" Kagome inquired.

"Surely. Quite the pair, they are. Their teamwork is nearly unbeatable. One distracts while the other pretends to raid. The trickery comes into play when the first one does the thieving while the focus is away from him."

"Clever," Sango murmured. She turned to face her comrades. "Only high-class demons are able to consciously think for themselves and plan attacks and defenses-like Sesshoumaru, Kouga-"

"Don't let Sesshoumaru hear you compare him to Kouga!" InuYasha sniggered, but he sobered up when Kagome smacked his arm. She gestured for Sango to continue.

"…Demons like InuYasha, Shippou, and even Naraku. On the other hand, the lower classed knaves act merely on instinct and have only the most primitive of thought processes. Their minds are easily controlled."

The priestess jumped in. "Yes, and these are a very clever pair indeed, because one of them is kitsune!"

Shippou's ears straightened and quivered with excitement in Kagome's arms.

"Pardon me for contradicting what you were taught, but the species hardly makes a difference in classifying a certain breeds' characteristics over another." Miroku informed her sagely.

"And pardon me also, for you know not of what you speak." Jin brusquely replied.

Miroku seemed flabbergasted and didn't speak out again.

"If you had seen these demons in action for yourself," she continued, "you would learn a new definition of cleverness."

Just then, Kagome tensed.

"What's up, Kagome?" InuYasha asked. Then he froze as well; his ears twitched and his nostrils flared in concentration. "I know what's up," he said, answering his own question. His hands gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Why attack again, scarcely past our last raid? That village has nothing worthy of our time." A shadowy figure leaned against a tree and spoke into its branches.

"Yesterday it did not." Another voice answered from the lower branches. "But tonight there is something well worth our time and effort."

"Oh? And what could that possibly be?"

"The Shikon No Tama! Don't tell me you didn't notice that power!"

"Of course I noticed it!" The demon standing snapped, his pride feathers indignantly ruffled. "And I knew what it was! But like I said before, there is nothing there worthy of my time or efforts." He brushed his partner off casually.

"But it's the Shikon No Tama!" the other growled, jumping to the ground smoothly.

"So what? Lesser demons need it to boost their strength, but it only attracts bigger and stupider demons who kill them off, and then the whole cycle starts over again. Besides, it's not like either of us need a crutch for strength!" A fang glimmered in a stray moonbeam; the demon was smiling.

The other paused, then replied, "You're absolutely right."

"Of course I am." His eyes narrowed slightly; what was his partner getting at?

"Let me finish. You're right, of course, _but_ the Shikon is an ancient, treasured relic passed down from miko to miko for who knows how long! It's the _only one _of its kind." His rich voice was creamy smooth, like a salesman selling his delectable wares. He continued, "And so what if it's broken? We can easily recover the remaining pieces."

There was a pause while the other considered. "…You have convinced me, Kuronue. Let's go now and strike before dawn."

"I agree Youko, let's."

The moonlight fell on the two contrasting figures; one dressed in black and one in white as they raced into the concealing darkness.


	2. Professionals

**Chapter Two: Professionals**

"What is it, InuYasha?" Sango asked, rising to her feet.

"I smell demons," he replied stiffly.

"So soon?" Jin asked, also moving towards the door.

InuYasha held up his arm, blocking the priestess from exiting. "Stay here. We'll take care of these guys."

"How many are there, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Two. You said your two bandits were a kitsune and a bat, right, Priestess?" InuYasha never took his eyes off of the darkness outside.

"Yes. The bat wears all black, has wings, and wears a wide-brimmed hat. The other drapes a white material about him and has long, silver hair." Jorue replied steadily. Her eyes betrayed her unease.

"That's all I needed to know." InuYasha responded in a business-like manner.

Miroku followed him out the door, with Sango behind him and Kagome with Shippou in her arms trailing them.

There was only a half-moon but it shone brightly enough to see clearly by. The group walked into the woods about a half mile from the shrine until they reached a clearing. It was clear to them that InuYasha intended to take the two demons on alone, so they hung back. Sango stayed within a few feet of Kagome while Miroku moved to stand a few paces ahead and to the left of the girls and kit.

A soft, chilly breeze blew in from the east, bringing with it flickers of movement on the edge of the trees. A flash of white at the corner of Kagome's peripheral vision made her turn jerkily to her right.

There, on the edge of the trees was a tall figure clad in soft white cotton. His golden eyes flashed briefly before he disappeared.

Shivers of electric fear raced down Kagome's spine and exited through her fingertips and toes. _Something is wrong here_, she thought. These indeed were not some low-class demons with an unusual amount of luck. These rouges were professionals.

Then, there they were. They stood side by side as casually as if they had been at the head of the path all along.

A worn, inky-black hat hung low over one's face; only a thin-lipped smirk was visible. The one in white stood partially bare-chested. The wind picked up and tossed long silver hair around a chiseled face with haunting yellow eyes that were daringly reminiscent of Sesshoumaru's.

The silence was shattered by the bat's demand. "We've come to collect the Jewel shards in your possession."

"Not on your life!" InuYasha raged, pulling Tetsusaiga out and pointing it at each demon in turn. "Leave now and I'll spare you!"

"Pah!" the bat spat. "We have stated our claim on the Jewel. Now tell us why we should allow _you_ to keep it."

"I could ask the same of you!" InuYasha cried, swinging Tetsusaiga onto his shoulder. The new weight of the sword was still something InuYasha had issues with, and he practically fell over at the added bulk.

The two demons laughed, and their mockery damaged InuYasha's ego. "You want to know why we want the Jewel fragments?" The kitsune asked, speaking for the first time. "All you need to know is that we will put it to good use."

"And just who," InuYasha's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "might _'_we' be?"

The bat in black swept his hat off of his head, his bow mockingly low. "Kuronue, at your service."

"Youko Kurama," the other said carelessly; he absent-mindedly fingered a rose that had come out of nowhere. Suddenly, the air was full of crimson petals and when the whirlwind was gone Youko held a long, thorny whip coiled loosely in his right hand.

"Now, which of you has the shards?" he asked, sweeping over each of them (except InuYasha) with a critical eye.

"HEY!" the hanyou shouted indignantly. "What makes you think I don't have it?"

Youko chuckled. "I was waiting for a reaction like that. I didn't know whether or not you had it, but your words just proved you don't."

"What the hell! How could you tell that?"

"If you had said something like 'what makes you think they have it?' then I would know you had the shards, because you are obviously the leader of the group. And as leader you have to protect them from me, yes?" Youko didn't miss a beat. "But, since you referred to yourself, it means that you are trying to deflect my focus from them, meaning one of your comrades has it. Also, if you had possession of the Jewel, I figure you wouldn't want to draw so much attention to yourself."

While InuYasha sputtered Youko's eyes traveled over the group behind him.

Sango and Miroku immediately took defensive stances, each moving subconsciously toward Kagome to try and block her and Shippou from view.

"So that leaves that girl and the kit," he mused.

"WHAT?" InuYasha shouted, turning around and glaring at Sango and Miroku as if they'd told Youko outright who had the fragments.

"It was easy enough to figure out." Youko shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes glinted with the pride of outsmarting the hanyou twice in a row…Not that it was a challenge, of course. "The female exterminator and monk moved defensively towards that other girl, meaning to protect her, the kit, and the shards."

In the background, Kuronue laughed. "Come, Youko. Enough of your games of the mind! We have business to attend to."

"Of course." With a flick and relish, Youko cracked his whip, the tip just nicking InuYasha's ear. Seconds later, a single drop of crimson spilled out, painting a strand of his lovely mane wine-red.

A feral growl reverberated in InuYasha's chest. How dare he! The bastard would pay! InuYasha's right hand grabbed Tetsusaiga's hilt and gripped it so tightly his knuckles turned white. The balance on his shoulder was precarious; if he tried to pull on it too slowly, he wouldn't get it off. However, if he swung too hard, he'd lose control and the momentum would knock him on his butt in front of two smart-ass demons. No, sir. He wasn't about to let them get another laugh on his behalf!

"We'll give you one last chance to hand over the shards peacefully," Kuronue said in an off-hand tone of voice.

"Go to hell!" InuYasha yelled, switching his grip on Tetsusaiga and swinging it from his shoulder with perfect timing.

"I had been hoping you'd say something like that," Youko said, a smooth grin polishing his face. "Rose Whip!"

-


	3. A Twist

**Chapter Three: A Twist**

-

"You have to capture this woman! Sources tell me that if she remains un-dealt with, she will destroy something that will change the course of history itself!" Koenma shouted ecstatically.

"How could one woman change such a big part of history?'' Yusuke asked, yawning. It had been after eleven o'clock when Botan had hauled the gang out of their beds (or in Hiei's case, a tree) and dragged their sorry behinds up for this 'emergency situation.'

"STUPID!" Koenma shouted, slamming a small hand on his desk. "Don't ask questions! There's no time for that! Just take a good look at this picture and memorize the name; you'll need it in the past."

"The past?!" Yusuke sputtered.

"The **_past_**, Koenma?" Kurama repeated disbelievingly, although his mind was already spinning with possibilities.

"Yes, yes! Now we will be depositing you in the general area she lived in but just make sure that you keep an eye out for the half-demon who was known to run around with her…" As this piece of information was revealed the group exchanged looks. It had been ages since they'd heard of a hanyou. Koenma continued. "Now, when you find her, separate her from her companion and put her in these."

He showed them all a pair of black handcuffs that were strangely shiny.

"Then just press this button (he indicated a large blue button on Yusuke's communicator) and grab hands so you'll all be transported back. And don't be fooled by any of this woman's trickery; she has a way about her that can be very persuasive. Now, here's her picture," he slid a portrait across his desk to be accepted by Kurama. "Oh, and you'll need her name. It's Kikyo."

-


	4. Catch and Release

**Author's Notes**: I think about Kurama as three people: the human Suuichi Minamino, the demon Youko Kurama, and Kurama, who is a composite of both of the first two. Therefore, you have three separate thoughts in one body…I only use Suuichi occasionally because he is the weaker of the trio and is usually submissive.

**  
Chapter Four: Catch and Release**

-

Yusuke led the group, whacking overgrown bushes, long grass, and low-hanging tree branches away, intent on blazing an unknown trail by the only words of instruction given for the capture of Kikyo.

"Head for the village, boys. It's a few miles south of here! Good luck," was all Botan said before she popped back into the swirling vortex of the inter-time channel that delivered the Tantei.

"Damnit!" Yusuke growled, kicking at the fourth tree root he'd tripped over in the last five minutes.

He pulled back and swung at the tree, only to have its trunk shift and lean to the right to avoid his fist. "What the hell!"

Kurama chuckled.

"Wise guy, Kurama?" Yusuke asked dryly.

"Sorry. I couldn't help but see your reaction."

Yusuke grimaced but gestured for Kurama to take the lead.

"Certainly," he replied. All of the plant life in their path cleared immediately as they followed in order: Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei.

When Kurama stopped suddenly, Yusuke nearly ran him over.

"What the hell---"

Kurama slapped a hand over Yusuke's loud mouth and held a finger sternly to his lips. "Quiet! Take a look past these trees."

Walking four-abreast, the Team stationed themselves behind individual trees to watch what was going on.

"Kurama! Isn't that--" Yusuke began, but stopped immediately when he felt the hilt of Hiei's katana press in warning between his shoulder blades. "Shut up, fool!" he muttered under his breath.

Yusuke pulled a face but kept quiet.

After a few moments Kurama stepped back and the others followed his silent retreat. When they were a safe distance Kurama answered Yusuke's earlier query. "Yes, Yusuke. That was me--or should I say Youko Kurama, a long, long time ago. It would seem that my counterpart has been keeping some things hidden from me."

_Of course I have! _Youko replied. _There are many things you have yet to learn about me.  
_  
"But that's not why you retreated." Hiei stated.

"No. I felt another kitsune there. Not very old--but maybe old enough."

"Old enough for what?" asked Kuwabara.

"Every kitsune has a gland behind the part of the brain that controls the six senses. This gland produces a type of pheromone that gives off a scent only other kitsune can smell, but we can only smell it after a certain age. The scent gets stronger if the fox is healthy and in shape and plays a role in the attraction of a mate. However, it fades if the body is wounded, sick, or near death."

"So…if you stick around too long the kit will sense you?" Yusuke questioned.

"It's not extremely likely because he may not be old enough for the gland to work. But in this situation the risk is hardly worth taking."

"Wait just one minute. You said that the Youko we just saw was…you, only in the past…so now Youko is in you, and we're in the past…could he sense you and…?"

"Only if he saw me, but he would still sense a kitsune if the wind were to change. Clearly it wouldn't have been wise to stand there long."

"So we should just watch in turns?" asked Kuwabara.

"I'll go first." Hiei said. His image distorted and then was gone.

-

_'This is getting kind of scary! Those demons seem to know what the other is going to do before he does it--and by the looks of things InuYasha is in WAY over his head!' _Kagome thought worriedly.

A sudden chill raced down her spine. "Huh?" Kagome's head whipped around to look into the black tree tops. Something red glinted briefly. A tree branch shook slightly for a moment then was still.

"Something's up," she murmured.

-

The team stood when Hiei returned.

"Back so soon?" Kurama asked.

"That girl sensed me." He grudgingly admitted.

"WHAT!?"

"For the last time, stupid! Shut up or I will **make** you!" Hiei growled, pointing his blade at their loud-mouthed Captain.

Kurama decided to step in and change the subject. "Despite the risk…I think I'll chance it. If this girl could sense Hiei then she'd have to be a miko. Did she look at all like Kikyo?"

"I didn't stay long enough to let her purify me, fox!" Hiei snapped. He added contritely, "However, I did smell a hanyou in the clearing with her. There are other companions, but there is definitely a half-demon in her presence."

"Very well," Kurama replied smoothly. "When I've seen all I can, I'll return." He retreated from the clearing.

-

Kurama moved quietly in the shadows beside a gargantuan tree which grew about five yards to Kagome's right. He could clearly see the fight going on in the middle of the dirt road; upon Youko's insistence, Kurama watched the techniques the two thieves used against a white-haired hanyou.

'_Very well executed,' _Kurama remarked.

_Of course. I am like a fine wine; the more I age, the better I get.  
_  
Kurama snorted, mentally laughing as Youko basked in demonic pride.

Kurama and his counterpart returned to seriousness and sized-up the miko's personal guard.

The man in purple and black robes and the staff looked physically fit---his stance was prepared and wary.

_'He knows what he's doing,' _Kurama said.

_So does that girl, _Youko said, looking her over. _She's strong to wield such a large weapon--it's considerably sized; even a demon would have some trouble handling it._

Are you positive it is not for show? asked Suuichi, surfacing for the first time in weeks.

_You forget the day and age, ningen. _Youko replied snidely. _One did not--does not--carry a weapon one cannot use.  
_  
The kitsune was about to continue his lecture when Kurama's eyes fell on the miko. She was turned to be perfectly situated in the silvery moonlight, caught half-way between light and shadow. Her skin appeared bleached-out in the strange light and her white top faded to gray and the skirt was nearly black in the muted night. Dark, tumultuous hair fell in waves across her thin shoulders. She shivered slightly when a chill breeze swept by.

_She is lovely, _remarked Youko.

_Indeed_! Suuichi agreed.

Because both unanimously agreed that the miko was beautiful, Kurama automatically agreed. He pulled the file picture from his pocket and compared the miko before him to the one in the photo. Hanyou accompaniment: check. Pale skin with long, dark hair: check. Bow and arrows: check. Red and white clothing…no check.

_But the similarities are astonishing! It could only be she! _Suuichi murmured.

_Mmhmm,_ Youko returned.

_So let's arrest her!, _The human's eccentric voice insisted.

_'The kit will be difficult; he's clinging very tightly to her.' _Kurama observed.

_I know what to do. This will get her into our grasp and the kit out of the way. We needn't be seen, either._

Do tell, remarked Suuichi, intrigued.

_The kit won't be able to ignore this---it's instinctive to come immediately to the call. He'll jump from her arms and race to us and the girl will undoubtedly follow. Although, I do regret tricking such a young, inexperienced kit and depriving him of his protector at the same time…I wonder where his parents are? _Youko sighed.

_'How does this call work, Youko?' _Kurama asked in an attempt to get his counterpart back on track.  
_  
Like this._

A low growl filled Kurama's chest, although no sound escaped from his lips. The incomplete growl reverberated along his throat and slowly dripped from the red-head's mouth. The sound waves rumbled through the air and Kurama saw the kit's attention snap towards him; he prepared to leap from the unsuspecting miko's arms, but hesitated. His ears flicked back and forth with indecision.

Moments later he leapt from her arms and dashed towards Kurama. As predicted, the girl followed as she frantically called his name.

When the kit ran past the tree he hid behind, Kurama pulled a yellow seed from his hair and grabbed his target. Using his spirit energy to manipulate the plant, he grew the seed into a spiny yellow flower with blood-red spots on its petals.

"I apologize, kit." Kurama told him, then made the flower belch grayish smoke that rendered the child unconscious.

He heard the girl nearing where he stood; the shining handcuffs were prepared in his right hand. As the miko ran past, Kurama grasped her left wrist with his left hand and one fluid movement had her in the cuffs.

Immediately the restraints blazed sapphire and began to throw red sparks. Her eyes rolled back inside her head after a few seconds, never once glimpsing her captor.

Kurama carried her bridal-style to his teammates. On the way there, he noted that the handcuffs were still smoking and curiously moved them aside, only to see harsh, raw burns.  
_  
'Koenma didn't say these would harm her!' _He thought, shocked.

"That her?" Kuwabara asked, scratching his head.

"Of course it's her, you idiot!" snapped Hiei. "Why else would she be in those cuffs?"

"Uh, I dunno. She just feels different."

"Different _how_, exactly?" Kurama questioned. He was having suspicions himself.

"Her spirit energy is just…well, it's just…clean. Not tainted at all. Not like that one priestess we're supposed to be looking for."

"How would you know? You've never met Kikyo before." Hiei speculated.

"Well no, but in her picture that Kikyo lady looked like a real Ice Monster. She," he pointed to the unconscious girl, "looks fine."

There was a sudden shout of outrage from the clearing, followed by the distinct sound of a pissed-off hanyou clawing through the forest to reach them.

"Why don't we let Koenma decide?" Yusuke interjected.

"Now would be a good time to leave," advised Kurama.

"Agreed." Hiei said.

Yusuke pulled out the communicator, they all grasped wrists, and Yusuke jabbed at the red button just as the hanyou burst into their clearing.

Amber eyes locked with green and Kurama heard him murmur, "Kagome, no!" just as the Team dissipated into thin air.

-

The portal dropped them unexpectedly in the middle of Koenma's office in an ungracious pile.

"Back so soon?" he asked, standing up excitedly.

"Yep." Yusuke replied with confidence.

"Maybe," Kurama said, looking uncertain.

"What do you mean, 'maybe?'"

Kurama shared the bit about hearing the hanyou's brief words in the clearing.

"Well, there's only one way to tell!" Koenma said, still jubilant.

"How's that?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

"Ask her."

"Oh, come on, Koenma! She could be lying!" Yusuke said disbelievingly.

"She can't lie."

"Oh sure. And you know this how?"

Koenma jumped to the ground and walked over to where Kurama was and gestured for Yusuke to place his hand on the cuffs.

"Lie."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine, fine….Um…Okay. Botan doesn't have a crush on Kurama in any way shape, or form."

Kurama glared but instantly, red sparks flew and Yusuke got zapped. "OUCH! DAMMIT, KOENMA!"

The child ruler cackled and clapped his hands.

"What an idiot," Hiei murmured.

"Speaking of which, Koenma," Kurama interjected. "You never said anything about them burning her." His tone became accusatory.

"Burning her? Nonsense! They'd only burn her if she lied."

"But she never said a word."

"What? But if she didn't say anything, and they reacted to the code…"

"Code?" Hiei asked.

"The DNA code entered in it. We took a sample from Kikyo's cremated remains and used it to program the cuffs."

"You mean Kikyo's dead? We're chasing after a dead girl?"

"No, not exactly, Kuwabara. But we have to secure her past to save her future rei--Oh, no! No, no, no! This is not good!" He stopped suddenly.

"What? 'Future' what?" Yusuke demanded.

"Get those cuffs off of her now!" Koenma screeched. "Who's got the key? Kurama? I said NOW!"

In seconds, the black restraining device lay smoking on the floor.

"Oh, my…those look like second-degree burns…" Koenma muttered.

"Let me heal her, Koenma." Kurama offered.

"Absolutely not! Don't touch those wounds!"

"Why not?" He asked crossly.

"If she is who I think she is, and you touch those burns, her subconscious will think it's an attack. You'll be purified from here to the Makai and back!"

"These wounds need treatment!" Kurama retorted angrily.

"Then wake her up and do it! If she's awake she won't purify you unless you're a threat…Unlessshe'sbeentrainedbutIdon'tthinkshehassoit'snoproblem!…eh…hehheh …." Koenma muttered quickly.

Kurama directed his best dead-pan stare at the toddler. "In other words, if she's been trained for even a little bit and she sees me as a threat, I'll be fried."

"Weeellll…."

"How do I wake her?" Kurama cut him off, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Let's take this to a safer place. That way if anything blows up it'll be contained."

"Bl-Blow up!?" Kuwabara squeaked.

"It's possible, if she is who I think she is." Koenma said, leading the four men down the hall to a large room that had no furnishings but an incredibly high ceiling and white paneled walls. There was one large, very thick window that took up an entire side of the room. The floor, ceiling, and walls were otherwise unremarkable. There was only one door, which only opened for Koenma's password and a series of coded numbers.

"Go ahead, Kurama. But I warn you--you're risking your neck!"

"Oh yeah, like he's not used to that!" snorted Yusuke.

Kurama walked into the twelve by twelve foot room and lay the girl in the center of the floor. Out of his pocket came a small glass vial that was sealed by cork. It appeared to contain a dried weed of unspecified origins.

"What--" Yusuke began, but Hiei interrupted.

"It's Wakeflower; the scent it gives off could wake the dead."

"Oh."

"Hn."

'How she reacts will determine everything,' Koenma thought, staring warily through the glass. He did not let the others know that this was as much an experiment for him as it was for Kurama. He glanced surreptitiously at the thick glass before him and hoped that if anything were to happen, it would be thick enough to stop whatever was inside the room from coming out.

-

Kurama tilted her head back and pulled out the stopper on the vial. Although he held his breath, the flower still made his eyes burn and water.

After he waved it briefly under her nose, Kurama quickly re-stopped the bottle and put it back inside his pocket.

The girl's eyes fluttered and she coughed. When she fully opened her eyes and could focus on Kurama's face, she screamed. In the empty room, her high-pitched shriek reverberated around the walls, bruising both of their eardrums.

She fumbled behind her back, like an archer would for an arrow. Finding none she put her hands up as Kurama advanced slowly.

-

"No! Kurama! Back off!" Koenma yelled, although Kurama could not hear him. _'She's an archer--one sign. I want to see another before I'm convinced, though. I just hope that sign doesn't put Kurama's life in danger!'_

-

Kurama slowly advanced, trying to convey safety and reassurance. He could hear her heartbeat palpitating dangerously fast. Despite his intentions she continued to scurry backwards. Her back hit the wall and a look of blazing fire ignited in her eyes. Seconds too late, Kurama realized he'd put her in a corner, facing someone that, for all she knew, was going to kill her.

Kurama held up his hands to show that he meant no harm, but she folded herself into the smallest target possible and held her hand up, palm-out, as if to tell him to stop. There was a moment of infinite silence before Kurama felt the air in the room ionize and his hair stood on end. His eyes widened the moment he realized how much danger he was truly in.

She shouted wordlessly and this time a bright pink-white glow gathered around her hand. It shot off in a funnel at Kurama, who was enveloped in the purifying energy and thrown across the room and into the opposing wall, which splintered with a loud CRACK!

-

"KURAMA!" His teammates shouted, beating on the glass.

"Open the fucking door, Koenma!" Yusuke growled, preparing his Spirit Gun to break the window and enter.

"DAMNIT!" Koenma cried, ripping off his hat and stomping on it. "I shouldn't have let him go in there! Now we have to wait for her to collapse again!"

"Collapse." Hiei murmured, his eyes never leaving the spiraling column of energy.

"Oh, yes--this amount of energy is asking too much from her body. She **will** collapse."

Sure enough, the column of energy wavered, thinned, and then dissipated. The girl attempted to stand, failed, and then passed out.

Koenma screeched the password to unlock the door and everyone rushed inside.

"Kurama!" Yusuke reached his friend first and shook his friend by the shoulders. He was too concerned for the kitsune's safety to notice that streaks of silver colored his hair.

"Yusuke, get back! Don't touch him! There's still energy in him!" Koenma barked. Yusuke immediately stepped back. "Purifying energy zaps anyone with demonic blood--in this case, you Yusuke, Hiei, and most obviously Kurama. Kuwabara, because you are all human, take both of their pulses and tell me how their hearts are beating."

"Kurama's, too?" He asked, warily nudging the unconscious kitsune with his toe.

"He's just been way-laid by enough purifying energy to desecrate any full-blooded demon. We can just be thankful he wasn't in his Youko form or he would certainly be dead now. All of that energy is still inside his body--you're really the only one truly safe enough to touch either one."

Kuwabara cringed momentarily but obliged. "Slow and faint, but strong." he reported.

"Good. Let's get them both to the infirmary."

-

Kurama slowly blinked his jade eyes open; the migraine and stiffness hit him like a semi truck going ninety down the freeway.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Yusuke teased, looking up from his card game with Kuwabara.

"I'm not so sure about the 'good' part," Kurama replied half-heartedly. He glanced around the plain infirmary room he'd been placed in. Hiei occupied the window seat and Yusuke and Kuwabara took up the chairs and table. "I get the feeling I've been out for awhile."

"Four days," Hiei supplied.

"Really." Kurama kept his tone carefully neutral but his mind raced. "I must've been knocked around quite a bit by--where is the girl?"

Hiei shrugged, so Yusuke answered for him. "Dunno. Koenma took her to a different room somewhere. The only things we know are that she's not Kikyo, but she's like an ancestor or something. How that's possible I have no idea, because apparently Kikyo didn't have any kids….and we only know THAT because we heard Koenma muttering to himself; he's being really secretive about a simple misunderstanding and I don't like it."

"No," Kurama agreed. "Maybe she will be able to tell us herself."

"No, she won't!" a sing-song voice echoed from the doorway.

"Hello, Botan." Yusuke grumbled.

"Good afternoon, Botan." Kurama welcomed as he tried not to wince at her loud voice.

"Heya!" Kuwabara said happily.

"Hn."

"Hello to you all!" She replied to them lightly, but Kurama instantly noticed that she was tugging methodically at a loose thread on her shirt. If Botan was nervous then something serious was up.

"You may as well tell us what you have to say," Hiei said sharply.

Botan's cheeks flushed, matching the magenta jacket she wore.

"Well, you can't ask Kagome---"

"Who?" asked Kuwabara.

"That girl. Her name is Kagome."

_Isn't that what the hanyou called her? _Youko asked.

'_I believe so,' _Kurama replied.

"Anyways," Botan continued, "you can't ask her because she's been sent home. But there _are _some things we've discovered about her; Koenma has something to show you all so follow me!"

They walked back to Koenma's office and ogres brought chairs in for them all.

"Okay boys. Before I sent Kagome home I ran some new tests we've just created, and it turns out that she is Kikyo's reincarnation. That's why the cuffs burned her--as a punishment for lying about her identity, I suppose. But how she ended up in the Feudal Era I have no idea. I was expecting Kikyo to still be alive then, but my sources are not very specific on their information these days…

"So I hooked her up to this new machine our specialists have invented. They converted an old movie reel projector into a brain activity monitor. Any thought or memory that is brought forward while she was unconscious would be copied to the reel in the form of an image or sound. To improve my chances of getting the answers I wanted, I tried to talk to her. I was using it so that I'd know if her brain began to respond to my questions. What actually happened I hardly bargained for. While she was hooked up she had a nightmare."

Koenma ordered a pair of ogres to bring in the old projector he'd described and set it up to cast the images against the white wall.

"Lights!" Koenma yelled, and the room was cast into complete darkness. "The brain wave detector not only recorded her subconscious thoughts, but it completely surpassed all expectancy. It recorded some of the actual images and voices from her nightmare with stunning. Now watch."

**-**


	5. Kagome's Nightmare

**Chapter Five: Kagome's Nightmare**

-

There was no image on the screen yet, but there was the sound of deep, gasping breaths, the fitful pounding of a heart, and the erratic thud of footfalls.

Then there was a crash of thunder, followed by maniacal laughter that echoed around the room. "Why do you run, little miko?" The voice was deep, masculine, and dripping with restrained malice.

An image passed briefly across the screen. It revealed a dark forest with a rain falling softly before the scene faded into darkness again. Following that, there was the sound of a chain clinking and a high-pitched scream.

"No! Leave them be!" A ragged voice called.

"Attack your sister, boy!" The crazed voice ordered.

"Yes, Master."

Another scream razed the Tantei's nerves when a new sound effect of metal meeting metal was added; a duel of sorts, the Team supposed. The screen again displayed a brief scene, this time of dark blood dripping from a pale hand with long, slender digits. Again the room was engulfed in nightmarish darkness and the deranged male voice seemed to fill every crevice.

"You killed them."

"No!" A girl was crying. "No! Liar!" She pleaded.

"_Do _I lie, miko? Is it _my _fault that you could not control your energy? _My _fault you killed your friends—and all because you couldn't control yourself... My, my what a shame. I would have thought you would care more for them, girl. And is any of this my fault? No, it's yours!"

"NO! It's not true!" She was gasping for breath between her sobs.

"You shrugged off your duty, hoping it would go away. You aren't sure if I'm lying or not. You aren't even sure of your own sanity at times, are you, Kagome?"

"No! Stop it! Stop it! Get out of my head! **Get out of my head!**"

"You can't even control your own powers. You are _useless_!" the voice growled ruthlessly.

"No I'm not!" Kagome's voice grew a bit fainter. "Damn you, Naraku!"

"Ah-ah-ah! Such language from a young lady! What would your mother say?"

The image of a woman with short black hair splayed out on a staircase with blood running from her immobile form had appeared and vanished before anyone could register that anything had shown up at all.

"Mom!" Her sobbing began to fade. "No…" she whispered. "It can't happen…It won't…"

-

The lights switched back on, but no one could say anything for a few moments.

"So," Kurama began slowly, digesting the nightmare. "I'm guessing that was Kagome's subconscious fears taking the form of this 'Naraku.' Her denial of her own thoughts is disturbing."

"She'll go crazy if she keeps reliving that too often." Hiei remarked, his eyes blazing.

"In any case, we still don't know how she ended up in the Feudal Era!" Yusuke insisted, seeming to be oblivious to the horror-show he'd just witnessed. "So…I'm guessing we've got a new assignment huh, Koenma?"

"Bingo!" Botan said brightly, trying to shake off the feeling that she was going to have some nightmares of her own after this.

"Oi," The delinquent sighed. "Ok, ok, what'd we have to do?"

"You and Kuwabara don't do anything unless Hiei and Kurama fail."

"And just what _is _our part in this, Koenma?" asked Hiei.

"Well, you shouldn't have a problem with it, Hiei. But Kurama, you'll have to miss school for this."

"Why are we working in pairs, Koenma?" Kurama wanted to know.

"Because you and Hiei have surveillance duty; you'll be following her day and night. Wherever she goes, you will follow. And you're together so that one of you can leave and alert me if anything abnormal happens."

"Alright…This sounds fairly interesting." Kurama agreed. "…But how _much _school will I be missing?"

"Actually, you're playing the inside ear."

"Beg pardon?"

"Your job will be to study her schedule and her personal and social habits. To do this, I'm arranging to have you transferred to her school."

"Oh." Kurama seemed relieved that his education wouldn't suffer during this assignment.

Koenma turned to Hiei. "Hiei, you will be our outside ear. Whenever Kurama can't be looking over her shoulder, you'll be there." He shuffled his papers in a self-important manner. "I've discovered a rather large tree outside the window to her room." He pulled out a picture of what was supposedly Kagome's house and the specified tree. "Say hello to your new home-away-from-home for the rest of this mission."

Hiei's lip curled slightly, but his expression faded as he nodded. "Fine."

"Good. Kuwabara and Yusuke, you are excused unless this plan falls through. But be prepared to drop everything at a moment's notice."

"Right, right. See you guys later. OI! Botan! How about giving two mortals a ride back to the Human Plane?"

As soon as the two boys and Botan were out of the room, Koenma's expression hardened. "I can't tell you how important it is to this mission that you don't let Kagome out of your sight. But if you need more convincing, look at this." Koenma flipped on the viewing screen and turned off the lights.

A graph with pink lines similar to a heart beat monitor popped up and pulsated quietly; the dips and spikes were very short, shallow, and far-between.

"This was while she was unconscious, right before you woke her up, Kurama."

He hit another button on the remote and suddenly the pink line spiked to the peak of the chart and beyond with no dips at all.

"This was right before she blasted you."

Both men sucked in their breath through clenched teeth.

"That shows power equal almost to Yusuke's," Hiei said, his pupils dilating.

"And that's not even the kicker!" Koenma pulled a burnt, black box out. "This is all that remains of the energy recorder that copied those charts. When she let that purifying blast go, the energy level skyrocketed so high the recorder couldn't comprehend it and exploded. We're lucky enough to have a back-up system in place for cases such as this.

"But what has me in knots, is that right before it exploded—which was right after her blast ended—" he clicked again, and the pink lines went back to their original state. "…her energy reduced to that of a regular mortal girl."

"That's not surprising, though. You yourself said that she used up all of her energy in the wave." Kurama reminded the child ruler.

"Yes. But if that were the case, her energy level should've dropped below that of a mortal. Her energy simply…swallowed itself back into her. That's why she must be handled carefully! She could register zero on anyone's charts and then be off the map the next! You guys simply cannot fail me here!" The ruler was just short of begging them.

"We won't." Hiei assured him, standing up. "Come on, Kura—"

"Wait! Some last things! Here's her address—you should find it without trouble. Kurama, your new school things should be at your home by tonight at the latest. Take these watches; they are Spirit Energy Detectors and communicators as well. Press the top right button to contact each other, the top left one to contact me, the bottom right for the Detector, and the bottom left is a hot-line to Botan. If anything, and I mean anything odd in any way happens, one of you get your butt to me on the double! Am I understood? Good. Good luck, boys. Your mission starts now."

-


	6. Spies

**Chapter Six: Spies**

-

Kagome woke up with a cool cloth pressed to her forehead. "Mo-Mom?"

"Oh, good! You're awake!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

"What-Where-I don't remember…"

"Souta found you unconscious underneath Goshinboku. You had a fever, but it's broken now. Did you get hurt? You had some bad burns on your wrists, but Grandpa was able to wrap them."

"I-I honestly don't remember. I just remember Shippou jumping out of my arms and I was running after him…Then…I was grabbed and…I don't remember what happened next."

"Well, you're all right now and that's what matters. Are you---" she paused when her daughter suddenly looked outside the window. "Honey?"

"I felt something. InuYasha?" Kagome shakily got out of bed and looked outside, scanning the tree beside her window. "No, I guess not."

"Hmm…Well, are you hungry?"

Kagome grinned. "Sure am!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and ushered her daughter downstairs.

-

Hiei crouched on a branch close to the tree's trunk. He'd just barely landed when he heard Kagome say she, "…felt something…InuYasha?"

_Whoever `InuYasha' is,_ Hiei thought. His mind raced to deal with the fact that she'd detected his presence twice when he'd already covered his aura and scent. _She's a miko, dunce._ He scolded himself. _Of course she'd sense me. _ Still, it would take some getting used to, especially if he'd be watching her everywhere she went. _The plus to that is she'll be accustomed to my energy and not distinguish it as a threat,_ he told himself.

He looked down at a window on the lower level of the house; through it he could observe Kagome and her family as they dined happily. Hiei slipped his blade between her windows to unlock them, pulled the shutters wide, and jumped inside her room.

_Pink,_ he thought, eyeing the abundant color with distaste. He went to Kagome's desk and flipped through the scattered paper, pens, and textbooks before he went through the drawers. All he found were neat notes, half-written reports, and an occasional gum wrapper.

_Does she have nothing of interest? _ Then his eyes caught on the edge of something sticking out of one of her dresser drawers. Hiei carefully tugged out the rectangle-shaped, shiny paper, recognizing it as a photograph; strangely enough, it was of the same hanyou he'd seen Youko fighting in the past.

He heard light, quick steps on the stairs as Kagome returned to her room. Hiei put the picture back on top of the dresser and jumped out of the window, closing the shutters behind him just as the miko re-entered the room.

Hiei watched blandly as Kagome pushed the shutters open, leaned far out over the sill and breathed in deeply. He heard her mutter, "…Can't even see the stars…Too bad; they used to be so bright."

_A conversation with herself; how quaint._ Hiei sarcastically thought, although for once he failed to see the irony.

"What is my picture doing here?" He heard her say when she sat at her desk. Hiei froze. _Shit! _Hiei made up his mind to do a full week of intensive training to ensure that he wouldn't slip up again.

"Come to think of it…Weren't my windows locked?"

_Two weeks of training._ He promised himself. _I'm slipping._ Hiei froze once more and flattened himself against the tree trunk as Kagome stuck her head out of the window again.

"I know you're out there! Come on out, InuYasha!"

_I'll bet InuYasha is that hanyou; but how does she get to the past and he to the future? Never mind; I'll figure it out sooner or later._

-

Kagome woke with her alarm at seven in the morning and made her way to the bathroom across the hall. After a soothing shower, Kagome dressed and began combing through her thick hair with difficulty. She was struggling with a particularly heinous knot when her little brother shouted at her.

"KAGOME! Hurry up! Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay! I'll be right down!" Kagome zipped up her skirt and straightened the little red tie on the front of her shirt before rushing down the stairs. "Morning Mom, Gramps, Souta!"

"Good morning, honey."

"Morning', Sis."

"Morning, Kagome."

"So, what's for breakfast today?" asked Kagome.

"I thought I'd try waffles today; how's that sound?"

"Oh, fine…" Kagome nodded.

"So are you all caught up on your homework, sweetie?"

"I just have to finish three more math problems, then I'll be done." The young woman replied, her mouth stuffed with waffle.

"Great! I'm so proud of you for keeping such good grades through all of this mess!"

"Yeah; she might finish high school yet!" Souta said, raising his fork in a mocking salute.

"Thanks, **bro**." Kagome said sarcastically as she casually smacked him over the head.

"Anytime!" her brother replied, flicking the end of his fork at her and spattering syrup drips in Kagome's general direction (at which she protested loudly and Mrs. Higurashi had to separate the two).

After breakfast Kagome ran up to her room and scrawled out the last problems on her make-up work.

"There; now I've caught up and worked ahead by a week and a half! Next time I'm gone, I won't have so much left to do. Now I can actually spend time with my friends after school for once!"

Kagome suddenly had the distinct sensation of being watched. The hair on the back of her neck rose and she shivered involuntarily. On top of that, she had the weirdest feeling that something would happen today… _Hmm,_ she thought, _I wonder what that is all about…_

"Have a good day you two!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the door as her children set off to walk to their schools.

"See ya, Mom!" both hollered back over their shoulders.

Kagome separated from Souta at the entrance to her school, joining the hordes of students as they mingled before the bell.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Three voices screeched.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayame! How are you?"

"How are we! We should be asking how you are!" Eri cried.

"Yes, Kagome. You're so lucky that you can walk after that terrible car accident!" Yuka added. "Funny…I never even read anything about a crash in the papers…"

Kagome frantically waved her hands in a swift denial. "No, no…I'm much better!"

"Then your rheumatism has passed, too?" Ayame asked.

Kagome decided she was going to hang her grandfather from the roof by his toes. "That too."

"And your asthma?"

"What about your allergies!"

"Your amnesia? What's my name?"

"That nasty case of lice…?"

_Then again, maybe I could get away with suffocating him with one of his own damned demon wards…_

"How about the pinkeye?"

"What about-"

"Guys!" Kagome shouted to get their attention. "Yes! I have recovered from _everything_!"

"Oh. Okay, then."

"Oh, man." Kagome slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Oh…my…" Eri began, her eyes widening.

"W-o-w!" Yuka and Ayame finished.

"Look at that guy!"

"What?" Kagome asked. "Who?"

"That red-head over there!" Yuka cooed.

"That is Suuichi Minamino: age sixteen, transferred to our school from that snotty Meiou school across the city. He has red hair, green eyes, is roughly five feet, seven and three quarter inches tall. He was the number one student in his entire school! Former school activities were Student Council, fencing club and chess club." Ayame stated matter-of-factly. When she received strange looks she smiled and shrugged. "The school's web site actually had something good on it."

"Really?" Yuka asked.

"Our school has a web site?" Eri asked, scratching her head in bewilderment.

"Duh! Where's your head been?" Ayame demanded.

"I dunno; but I do know that my eyes are currently occupied with Suuichi-chan's fine--"

"Eri!" Kagome gasped with exasperation.

"Kagome!" she replied, just as loudly.

"Oh no! He's coming over! Quick! How's my hair?" Yuka asked anxiously.

"A rat's nest."

"Teeth?"

"There's something green stuck in there--yeah. Right there, between the two front ones."

"Perfect!"

Kagome was about to leave her fan-girl friends behind when an extremely feminine young man stepped up.

_`Oh…**Wow**.' _She thought. _`I haven't seen eyes that color since the Sengoku Jidai!'_

"Hello. My name's Suuichi Minamino."

"Suuichi…" Eri, Yuka, and Ayame all seemed to melt and slither to the ground in a puddle of fan-girl flavored goo.

"Excuse them; they're hopeless. Hi, I'm Kagome. It's a pleasure."

"No, no. It's my pleasure to meet a girl who doesn't swoon and drop on sight."

_`Holy cow! I'm really not swooning? If I've never swooned before, I'm swooning now! Wait a second!'_ Kagome's eyes narrowed. _`Maybe he's just trying to get a freebee by complimenting me…Maybe his head is so swollen with girls fawning over him he thinks he's a complete jerk and only pretending to be nice…'_

Kurama was bewildered for a moment. _`Why is she glaring at us? We didn't do anything wrong!'_ Youko whined.

_`Shush; she just seems leery. We only have to get into her good book and stay there if we're going to be able to keep track of her during the day.'_ Kurama told his kitsune counterpart.

_`Yes, yes. Ask Hiei if he found out anything strange last night.'_

_`In a moment; she's speaking to us.'_ He told Youko.

"Suuichi? Hello? Anybody home?"

His gorgeous green eyes were slightly glazed and he seemed to be staring straight through her. "What? Beg your pardon, Kagome."

"It's fine; I was just going to ask if I could show you around."

_`Crap! I did not just say that!'_ Kagome cried mentally. _`I don't get it! He's around me for exactly two minutes and I suddenly have verbal diarrhea!'_

Suuichi smiled. "I would appreciate it."

_`SCORE!'_ Youko cried happily.

_`I didn't think she'd say anything so quickly; I thought we'd have to ask for her assistance…Wait a minute! Youko!'_

_`What?'_ he replied crankily.

_`What did you do to make her drop her guard so quickly?'_

_`Just a simple kitsune trick.'_

_`What **kind** of trick?'_ Kurama asked suspiciously.

_`All I did was something like ningen cologne, but naturally.'_

_`Like a pheromone?'_

_`You catch on quickly,' _the thief replied sarcastically. _'It is very subtle; she would only be able to sense it because she is spiritually aware.'_

_`Still…I wish you could consult me before you do something like this.'_ Kurama said, his voice tone somewhat condescending.

_`If I consulted you for every little thing, I'd never get to do anything '_

_`Shut-up-she's talking to us again.'_

"Hello? Suuichi?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome. What were you saying?"

Kagome sighed. "Let's go in now so we can get your locker number and schedule before the bell rings and we get swamped."

"Alright."

"Let's see…. 429…429…Hey! You're only four lockers down from me!"

Kurama nodded and Kagome handed him his combination number. "So you've got all your books, right?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Okay, so just stash them in here and I'll give you a quick tour; we've only got ten minutes before the bell."

Kagome took him around to all his classes; they shared Chemistry, Trigonometry, and second lunch. "Great! We've got a few of classes together, so I can help you out more."

_`I thought Koenma said he would get us into all of her classes,'_ Kurama thought. _'We will have to revise some of our plans now.'_

They were interrupted by an obnoxious ringing noise that echoed through the now-crowded halls.

"Oh! There's the bell! You go to literature now, and I'll get to English. See you in a bit!"

"See you." The student population swamped Kurama and it seemed like half the female student body (and some of the male) had managed to physically assault him in the space of three minutes. Somehow, he wound up with about thirty phone numbers and names stuck in various pieces of clothing. He mentally congratulated whoever was smooth enough to stick a slip of paper on the inner waistband of his boxers without his notice.

Kagome, who had just come from English and was heading for his previous class of Literature, intercepted Kurama. "Hey, Suuichi!"

"Hello, Kagome."

"How was your first period? Do we have an assignment? What on earth are all of those papers sticking out of your shirt?"

"Fine, no, and they seem to be phone numbers from: Hitomi, Fumiko, Kimiko, Mitsumi, Suzuki, Kosuke, Daisuke, Ayame, Eri, and Yuka." As he listed the names, he threw the slips of paper over his shoulder, shaking his head.

Kagome confessed her sympathies. "Well, I have to get to my next class! See you next hour!"

After the next class, Kagome and Kurama walked together to Chemistry. He silently congratulated his luck when the teacher asked Kagome to be lab and desk partners with the new student, _"…since she was showing him around, anyway."_ He felt his luck double when the teacher announced that they were going to be doing partner projects to organize a 'magic' show for the younger grade levels.

'_You may be able to help with this one, Youko,' _Kurama chuckled.

_`Which project? The one the teacher assigned or Kagome?'_

_`What do you mean, Kagome? Since when is she a project?'_

_`Since we have to get in her good graces anyway, I figured…' _He silenced himself when he felt Kurama tighten his hold on control, nearly blocking Youko out altogether.

_`She is technically our project but not **that **type of project!'_

_`It was a nice thought…Well, actually, **very **nice thoughts…'_

_`Just drop it, Youko. We can't have her just so it will give you something to focus on. And get your head out of the gutter!'_

_`It wasn't in the gutter; it was in her---`_

_`Stop!'_

_`What?'_

_`You dis-`_

_`Disturb?'_

_`That too, but I was actually going for disgust.'_

_`Oh, killing two birds with one stone, are we?'_

_`Absolutely; now shut up.'_

At lunch Kurama received his tray and scanned the cafeteria for Kagome. His plan was to suggest they eat outside, but then he spotted her waving him over from the exit already.

Outside, Kagome led Kurama to a large tree near the cafeteria. "Is here an okay spot?" Kagome asked.

"It's fine, yes."

They settled themselves in the nooks of the tree's roots and ate nonchalantly until Kagome sat up suddenly and looked around warily.

"What is it?" Kurama asked, but already knew the answer. He'd just asked Hiei to sprint over and hide in the tree's branches.

_Brilliant fox; let's get her on our tails a day into the assignment. _Hiei thought sarcastically, pressing himself close to the trunk to avoid Kagome's searching gaze.

_`Yes, let's. It will make things interesting.' _Youko said.

_Can't you control him? _Hiei asked Kurama.

_`Sorry; not on the inside.'_

_Just make sure you keep outer control, fox. I've noticed that you're beginning to `slip' and revert back more and more often._

_`I've got it under control,' _Kurama replied tightly.

_`You are both aware that I can hear you?' _asked Youko.

_`Yes.' _Both Kurama and Hiei said in clipped, slightly mocking tones.

Youko snorted, then pointed out that if they wanted Kagome to think that he was ignoring her completely, to please carry on with their conversation.

Kurama's eyes snapped to attention, looking at Kagome apologetically.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Kurama tugged on an earlobe and grimaced. "I believe so."

"Happy? Sad? Tired?"

"In-between."

"Sane?"

"Sometimes I wonder."

Kagome laughed into her milk, coming very close to blowing the beverage out of her nose. "Sorry." She said, turning red.

"It's fine."

"You don't say much, do you?"

"Not usually; I prefer to observe and calculate."

"Ah…Introvert, then?"

"Somewhat; I can tell you're an extrovert, though."

Kagome smiled and gave the 'peace' sign. "You know it!"

_Could've fooled me. _Hiei grumbled.

Kagome shivered despite the warm temperature.

"Is something the matter?"

"I just keep getting this feeling that I'm getting holes bored into the back of my head…I think I'm actually overheating!" She was glancing around in every direction, trying to figure out who was staring at her.

_`Hiei, watch yourself. She can already sense you so don't advertise!' _Kurama said, slightly alarmed.

_You can keep your damned warnings to yourself, fox; I know what I'm doing! _Hiei snarled.

_`Touchy, touchy!' _Youko teased; Kurama could almost see him wagging his finger.

_`Youko, back off.' _Kurama growled.

_`I can do as I please, just as much as you can, Kurama! And if I were you, I would "please" to actually listen to Kagome for once, instead of holding conversations with your better half.'_

_Says you._ Hiei commented.

Kurama rubbed his temples and sighed. "I really am sorry, Kagome. My head was elsewhere. What were you saying?"

Kagome tilted her head and looked at him with consideration. "I'm starting to wonder if you're really interested in what I've got to say; are you even on this planet?"

Suuichi suddenly surfaced, thinking frantically, _`What do I say!'_

_`Fake it, you idiot!' _Youko ordered.

On the outside, Kurama appeared collected but his mind was a jumble as he raced to figure out how to keep his foothold in Kagome's good graces. "I--well, you see, Kagome…" he began.

_`Lie, that's all you can do!' _Youko said, getting into the spirit of the tenacious situation.

_`No!' _Kurama balked_. `I will not!'_

_`It's the only choice; you can't just say (Hey, what's really happening when I zone out is I'm talking to my other half, whom happens to be the legendary kitsune thief, Youko Kurama! Oh, and by the way, there really is such a thing as demons; as a matter of fact, there are three separate worlds and one of them is ruled by a baby with a pacifier and he--'_

'_I **get it** already!'_

_`Just do it! You're taking too long!'_

"Kagome, the reason my attention wavers is that-"

Then, the bell rang to signify B Lunch over.

_`Saved by the bell!' _Kurama sighed.

_You got lucky. _Hiei grumbled.

_`Better than unlucky.'_

_Hn._

"It is not because I am not interested in what you have to say; quite the opposite, actually. But, why I don't seem to concentrate so often…I can't say."

Inwardly, he winced, waiting for her to dismiss him for his lack of attention; if he lost control of the situation now, if Youko didn't kill him from the inside out, Koenma would take care of it himself. He was more than a little stunned when Kagome smiled gently and squeezed his shoulder.

"Well, if and when you decide to tell me, I'll be right here!"

"Uh, of course." Kurama nodded, picking up their trays and dumping the half-eaten remnants into the bin. "I know."

Another sun-like smile radiated from Kagome and she tugged on his arm. "C'mon. We wouldn't want to be late for Trigonometry now, would we?"

-

For the last two classes of the day they had either gym or a study hall, depending on the day.

"We have gym today, correct?"

"Yup. Did you bring clothes to change into?"

"Yes."

"OK, then you're set. The guys' locker room is right across from the girls'--which is right beside the gym."

"Right."

"After you change, just head in there." Kagome waved and took off, the red and white PE outfit over her arm.

As soon as she stepped inside the locker room all of the girls swamped her, demanding information on Suuichi; she was also on the receiving end of various scathing remarks from some of the more putout girls. Vile, ego-reducing phrases such as, "Why would a hunk like him want to hang out with **you**?" circulated around the room.

Kagome ignored them and changed into the red swimsuit, donning white shorts with crimson trim and a matching tank top to cover the suit. Fastening her shoelaces and tying her hair up in a bun, she hurriedly left the gossiping girls behind.

The gym was huge; it had a glass wall separating the pool, racquetball court, climbing wall, and weight room from the basketball court. An indoor practice track traced the edges of the room.

The male half of the class was already assembled, waiting on the girls to hurry up with their hairspray so class could begin.

After exercises, they ran for five and a half minutes; Kagome smiled to see Suuichi's well-muscled legs carry him with swiftness and stamina to the head of the class. When they ran side by side, Suuichi winked, making Kagome blush.

"TIME!" the teacher called. "Okay, everybody head to the pool; we start our swimming unit today."

Kagome untied her shoes and removed her socks, followed by shedding her shorts and tank top, leaving her only in the rusty red one-piece. She glowered self-consciously at the ground, stealing glances at most of the other girls, of whom almost all had small breasts, long and narrow waists, narrow hips, and perfect thighs and calves.

_`Look at me! My breasts are so much bigger than theirs! I'm in a C cup and they barely make a high A or B… I feel like the Pam Anderson of boobs, here! I hope the guys don't stare... And yeah, I guess I've got a flat tummy, but my hips are wider than theirs--I feel like I've got the bottom-end of a bowling pin for hips for God's sake! …Not to mention that my thighs could use some work…All that walking in the Sengoku Jidai has built up so much muscle, but that makes my legs so much bigger…' _Kagome continued to pick herself apart until the teacher called them into the water. It wasn't until she was lowering herself into the pool that she caught sight of Suuichi. Her breath caught in her throat. _`Oh…'_

The males wore dark green pool shorts and the color complimented his spectacular eyes, although Christmas came to mind. His legs were, admittedly, on the pale side, but his actual physique more than made up for the lack of skin pigment.

Suuichi's legs were long and lean, his calves and what was visible of his thighs were well toned and strong. He had relatively narrow shoulders, but nevertheless the same wonderful arm muscle development.

_`Picture perfect pecs,' _Kagome sang to herself, then blushed. _`Oh Kagome, back off! I hardly know the guy!'_

Still, she had a hard time not staring at the amazing abs and slender waist that tapered down to narrow hips that were in her direct line of vision.

_`Stop it!' _Kagome ordered. _`What would Mom say to hear me thinking things like this! What would InuYasha DO?' _Shaking her head, Kagome dunked herself under the water.

-

Kurama glanced over the other males in the class; some were relatively tall and gangly, others were short and slim or short and stout. _`They all have yet to grow into themselves.'_

_`And **we** have the best body of them **all**!' _Youko preened in self-satisfaction.

Kurama rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the girls present. Many were of short to medium height, with long, slim waists and shapely legs.

He then singled out Kagome for comparison's sake. It was obvious at first glance that she must be feeling even more conspicuous than she looked. Her eyes were downcast, her shoulders rounded and legs bent and toes turned in, while her hands clutched together.

_`She looks terribly embarrassed; I don't know why, though. She looks as good as any of them---better, even. She looks healthy and very fit…Although we may want to suggest some nude sunbathing to get rid of those horrendous t-shirt tan lines…' _Youko said bluntly.

Kurama ignored that last comment and raked his eyes down Kagome's body to confirm Youko's opinion. He took in a slight frame and slim, but relatively short waist. Her breasts were well developed--especially when compared to her classmates, but it somehow matched her build; they did not make her hips and legs seem awkward.

_`Ooh…yes…she is **very **lovely.'_ Youko commented, setting aside his curiosity for later consideration.

`_Stop it! She's our assignment, not our date!' _Suuichi surfaced, scolding.

`_For once I agree with him; could you __**try **__not to be so perverse?_' Kurama asked.

_`No; and besides, don't deny it--you looked as closely as I did!'_

_`…'_

_`Fox got your tongue?' _Youko teased.

`_Human got your body?' _Kurama replied.

_`Ouch; oh, ow, Kurama. That hurt.'_

Both, strangely enough, chuckled at the complete lack of vigor behind that comment.

_Enjoying yourself? _Hiei interjected.

`_Where are you?' _Youko asked, ignoring the question.

_Outside this building, watching you drool._

_`I don't drool,' _Youko insisted.

_Hn. _The tone of Hiei's voice suggested aggravation at the kitsune's feigned innocence. _Don't be a smart-ass, fox._

_`Am I getting smart with you? Would you be able to tell?'_

_`Quit it, you two! I have to be able to concentrate here!' _Kurama complained, as he tried to complete a backstroke in a straight line as two demons argued in his head.

_`Oh yes, of course; wouldn't want you to **drown **would we?' _Youko quipped and flashed him twenty consecutive ways they could get Kagome naked and in the water with them. Kurama choked and flailed his arms, which upset his balance and dunked his head under water.

_**Youko!**_

The fox demon chuckled. _Just a few ideas…_

`_Just shut. Up!'_

After the class was over, Kurama pulled himself out of the water and was headed for the locker room when he heard Kagome gasp. Turning, he saw her wincing and looking ready to cry as she peeled soggy wraps off of her wrists.

_`Of course! Her burns! She must've forgotten about them and gotten them wet.'_

Walking over to her, Kurama took her right hand gingerly in his own and looked the wrinkled, puffy, raw flesh over.

"I completely forgot to bring the note to get me out of the pool; the instructor won't let you sit out without a written excuse. I just had to suck it up. I guess I could just head to the nurse---"

"Unnecessary. I have some things to treat those wounds with me. Go get changed and I'll meet you outside the gym."

"What about our next class? We'll be late!"

Kurama gave her a level gaze and said, "I really think that this is more important than a tardy count, Kagome."

"…. Well, yes…Okay. Meet you outside the gym, then."

Kurama quickly showered in the locker room to rinse the chlorine off his body and hair. He squeezed most of the water out with his hands and had a terrible time trying to comb the rat's nests out. Finally he yanked on his new navy blue uniform and raced to meet Kagome, a handful plants and gauze in his fist.

"Where did you get that? Aloe Vera! You carry this sort of stuff around?" Kagome asked, poking the succulent leaves with the tip of her fingers.

"You never know what will come in handy and when. Now sit, please." He smoothly evaded the question and deftly removed the stubby, sharp spines from the outer edges of the Aloe.

Kurama split open the fat, juicy arm of Aloe Vera with his thumb nail and lay it across the burns, then wrapped them with the gauze.

"Where did you get these?" He asked, curious to see what her answer would be; he doubted that her memory of the kidnapping and her ordeal in the glass room was more than foggy at best.

"I--I honestly don't remember. I just remember where I was last and then all I know is that I was back in my own room with my mom hovering over me."

"That sounds awful; these must hurt." He was a little shocked when she laughed outright.

"Well, they do hurt but I've had much worse."

Kurama waited for her to go on, but she kept silent. He tied the final knot on her last bandage and held both her hands, turning them over as if inspecting his handiwork. However, he was truly sending a minute amount of his spirit energy into the Aloe to help her body repair itself very quickly. If she wasn't healed by tomorrow, he'd be personally offended. On the other hand, he also knew the one drawback of using his plants openly with another's blood present. The mingling of his energy with another person's blood would create a bond. The more blood and energy that was mixed, the stronger the bond would be. But in this case the amount of blood was small and the energy was used strictly for healing, so Kurama figured that they'd only feel more comfortable in each other's presence.

`_Which is a good thing.' _Youko reminded him.

_`Yes.' _Kurama agreed.

"There. You're set now."

He was expecting some thanks, but not the bear hug he got in return.

_`The bond?' _Kurama asked.

_`Nope, it's not that strong; that was her own free will.' _Youko clarified.

"Thanks so much, Suuichi! It feels better already!"

The hug had been completely innocent and purely friendly, but both Youko and Kurama had to try very hard to not read into it.

After their next class was over, so was the school day. Kurama was going to offer to walk Kagome home but figured that she would think him too forward. `_Besides,' _he thought, `_Hiei can cover.'_

_-_

Kagome had three days of peace, which she took full advantage of. Friday was the day Suuichi had arrived, and it was Sunday now. Since Friday, she'd seen Suuichi five times outside of school and had the gut feeling that he'd seen _her_ even more. On Saturday, she'd gone shopping with her friends, meeting him once in the food court and three times in various stores. Saturday night, her friends insisted on dinner and a movie (which Suuichi was also present for).

Sunday was spent doing homework for the next two weeks; by five o'clock, she swore her brain would explode. She was beginning to wonder where fair hanyou had gotten to; normally she'd be home a day or two, then be gone for another week.

Although she wouldn't head back for another two or three days without InuYasha's insistence, every day she made sure her large yellow backpack sat ready to go--just in case.

-

Hiei got an urgent call from Koenma around 6:30 Sunday night. Apparently, a very large demon had crossed the barrier between worlds and was heading for Tokyo. Go now, he was told; Kurama was on his way to cover for him, but not to wait for him-this was very important!

Hiei took off, glad to be doing something other than babysitting.

-

Kagome jumped when InuYasha launched into her room at about 6:30 Sunday night. She was even more surprised when a tear trickled down his cheek and he hugged her tightly. When he finally released her, Kagome was blushing and speechless.

InuYasha gently touched her face and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Inu..."

"I thought…I'd lost you," he murmured, halting her words.

"Lost?"

"When I saw you disappear…we looked everywhere…"

"Disappeared? I disappeared?"

InuYasha's face shifted from the epitome of emotion to hard curiosity and guard. "You don't remember?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Remember what? All I remember is Shippou running away and chasing him; then I blacked out and I woke up here in my own room."

InuYasha's facial changes were almost comical to watch; he alternated from surprised, to confused, to embarrassed and finally ended on anger. "Then you just thought you'd leave us all back there for a few days, huh! Let us--them---worry about you! Che! Some help YOU are on this trip!"

Kagome also underwent a dramatic change in emotion from happiness that he was happy to see her, directly to her fiery temper. "For your information InuYasha, I was catching up on my homework and actually talking to my friends for more than five minutes at a time! Why do you have to be so pushy!"

"Hush-up! Let's just go! It's getting dark." InuYasha barely gave her time to put her backpack on before he grabbed her and jumped out her wide-thrown windows, heading for the well.

-

Kurama jogged up the stairs that led to the Sunset Shrine. He'd come to replace Hiei's watch and had come up with the (rather weak) excuse that he didn't understand the Chemistry assignment.

A woman, presumably Kagome's mother, opened the door with a gracious, albeit curious, smile. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Higurashi. I am Suuichi Minamino, a classmate of your daughter's. I came by because I don't quite understand the Chemistry assignment. I was hoping for some of her input."

"Oh, really? Well, come in, Suuichi, please. Let me go and get her." Mrs. Higurashi led Kurama to the living room, where a young boy sat fixated on the TV as he played a video game flawlessly.

"So, Kagome finally got a guy other than Hobo to visit her, huh?" asked the boy, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"…Well…" Kurama began, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, just don't give her any crap---she gets enough of it from _him_."

"Him?"

"A guy."

"Hobo?"

"No…someone else."

No matter how he pestered or phrased it, the boy would not say anything more about this 'him.' Mrs. Higurashi came in a moment later, a slightly troubled look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Suuichi; Kagome seems to have…stepped out."

_`Stepped out!' _Youko asked. _`We would've crossed paths with her if she'd left the property!'_

Kurama was apprehensive immediately; she could not be allowed out of his sight! Calmly he asked aloud, "Do you have any idea when she will return?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, her eyes a little nervous. The boy paused his game and flopped on his back, sighing heavily. "Is her backpack gone?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." His mother replied.

"Gone again, then. No note?"

"None; she must've had to leave quickly, because her books are still open on her desk."

Kurama was confused; they said she'd 'gone out' and don't know when she'll be back--as if she ran wild on the streets at her whim. Then they mentioned a bag, presumably meaning she'd packed and would be going somewhere for an unknown amount of time. Finally, they say she **had **to leave early, yet they don't know when, where, why, or for how long. Something was definitely up, but he couldn't leave until Hiei's return.

"She…leaves unexpectedly often?"

"Yeah…all the damn time!" the boy said.

"SOUTA!" his mother reprimanded. "You are getting _his _mouth!"

"How could I not? He's over here whenever sis's been home too long."

'_What!'_

Now Kurama was extremely__confused!

**-**


	7. Miasma

**Chapter Seven: In Which a New Kind of Miasma Is Discovered**

Kagome felt that soft, electric tickle and warmth as the blue light enveloped her and InuYasha. When they landed in the Feudal Era, InuYasha hauled himself, Kagome and her backpack out of the well.

Kagome breathed in the sweet, fresh smell and stretched, touching her toes and twisting. "I suppose I should thank you. You stopped me from exploding my brain with too much knowledge." Kagome mentioned as they walked back to the village.

"Great! That means you won't have to go back if you can't learn anymore!"

"NO! I never said that!"

"You implied it!"

"You don't even know what 'implied' means!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh yeah? Where'd you learn?"

"Miroku." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh Kami; I should've know. Let me guess; his pick-up lines 'imply' his intentions."

"YES!"

"Whatever."

Miroku and Sango were watching the storm roll in—meaning the large black thunder-heads and also InuYasha and Kagome's storm that was as apparent as the thunder booming in the distance.

"She barely gets back and already they're arguing." Sango sighed; Kirara, who sat on her shoulder, mewled comfortingly.

Miroku leaned on his staff. "It really is a shame they argue so much. If they could just get past each other's vices, they would surely discover many good qualities about one another."

"Maybe." She paused. "Let's get inside, Miroku. The air is getting thick with water—it's hard to breathe." As if to prove her point, Sango began to cough; moisture clung like a wet glove to their hair, skin, eyes, and even eyelashes.

Miroku put his hand on his comrade's shoulder, his foggy eyes searching through the growing field of mist. "Sango…this fog…is not normal."

"It does seem strange."

"It is so thick and clings like sweat…It smells foul…Wait a minute! Where did InuYasha and Kagome go? They were less than fifty feet from us!"

"They're GONE?" Sango cried.

"They should've gotten here by now—even through this mess!"

"I'm going to have Kirara look after Shippou and Kaede; something is up." Sango returned from the elderly priestess's hut with Hiraikotsu quickly.

"Be prepared." Miroku advised as they stood back to back, eyes trying to stare through fog as thick as soup.

Kagome was ranting loudly when she stopped suddenly, realizing that InuYasha was not longer responding. "InuYasha?" she tapped him on the shoulder—no response. "InuYasha?" Kagome walked around to stand in front of him and saw only a glazed, far-off stare. Frightened, she shook his shoulders and slapped his cheek to no avail.

Kagome felt it then; it crept upon her like a shadow's caress…slowly raising the hair on the back of her neck. She spun around, black tresses fanning out behind her. "Who—Who's there? Answer me! I know you're there!" Kagome yelled, trying vainly to make her voice stop quaking and sound more authoritative and brave. She yelled several more times, then listened to her own voice and found that the sound didn't carry or echo at all; it fell like a flat note from her mouth and stopped before reaching three feet.

"Maybe—" her voice cracked and she coughed. "Maybe it's the fog's thickness. It's not letting sound carry!" Kagome hacked again, this time bringing up ashen slime. "What—What's going on!" she asked; her throat began to constrict and her chest felt heavy. That was when the fog lost its pearly-grey color and changed to a black substance that smelled of fire and felt like condensed, slimy smoke.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a dark shape move towards her, on her left. "Well, well, well. What have I managed to ensnare here? A lovely little girl…hello…Kagome."

"NARAKU!" Kagome screamed, and saw through her right eye's peripheral vision an arm of the hanyou coming at her. She tried to dodge, but the appendage cut her deeply on her right side.

Kagome cried out in pain, then reached out and without knowing how she did it, purified the arm to dust. Quickly, she turned around and ran in the direction that she hoped the well was. Naraku swept after her, arms leaping out of nowhere. They never cut her as deeply as the first time, but their pokes and jabs and scratches made Kagome run faster.

'He's chasing me…for the FUN of it! He thinks he'll run me to exhaustion and then kill me! Then he'll go back for—INUYASHA! I LEFT HIM ALL ALONE BACK THERE!'

Kagome spun around, sliding on the slick grass—and felt hard wood slam into the back of her knees; she'd reached the well. Kagome lost her balance and fell backwards; the blue light consumed her and she landed on the well's floor, in her own time.

Mrs. Higurashi was showing Suuichi out, when the squeak and slam of an opening and closing door made them both look to the well house. "KAGOME!" Mrs. Higurashi cried, racing to her daughter.

Kurama watched momentarily as he swiftly calculated her wounds. '_One deep cut, bleeding; right side. Bruised legs; especially knees. Numerous cuts and abrasions.'_ Youko said. Analysis completed, he raced to Kagome's side as well.

Mrs. Higurashi was down on one knee, supporting her daughter's back, neck, and head as Kagome leaned tiredly up against her mother.

Kurama heard Kagome's mom's whispered calming words as she brushed soaked greasy bangs away from frightened, pained eyes. "Mom…" Kagome coughed, raising a pale hand to her even paler face.

"Hush, dear. Save your breath. Did you inhale water, or is the hospital not an option?"

"They'd think I inhaled a gallon of slime mom—and I did. But no, the color would throw them. I'll just—" she was interrupted by more hacks, which brought up more purplish sludge.

Kurama knelt down and asked Mrs. Higurashi if he could carry Kagome inside for her. At her nod, he scooped the sick girl into his arms and strode back inside.

Kurama carried her up the stairs and looked in the rooms until he found hers. He lay her on the bed and felt her forehead—hot. Although that was a problem, the first issue was to stop the bleeding of her side.

Mrs. Higurashi ran up the stairs and said that they didn't have any first aid supplies (Kagome had taken them all to the Feudal Era) and that she would have to run and get some.

"You seem like a good, smart boy. I trust you; if she wakes up, just keep her calm. I'll be back as soon as can." Apparently, the woman had taken Souta with her, because once the door slammed, the house was silent, because the old man had gone to play cards with a friend.

Kurama quickly took off his over shirt and ripped it into long strips. He rolled her bloody top up to show a crimson stomach and carefully began to bandage the wound.

Kagome stirred and coughed up more gunk; Kurama sat her up and held the trashcan up so she could cough it into it. A small drop of it fell onto his hand from her hair; immediately he felt drowsy and dazed. Although it soon faded, Kurama still felt a bit woozy.

"What the hell happened to _her_?" a voice demanded.

Kurama looked over his shoulder to see Hiei staring at Kagome critically.

'_I didn't sense him! That slime is potent! Just a drop of it knocked me on our ass!'_ Youko cried out, dismayed.

"I'm not sure. I arrived here and she was gone. Within ten minutes, as I was leaving—don't give me that look. I had to; otherwise it would've raised questions if I refused to leave. Anyway, Kagome stumbled out of their well house, barely conscious, bleeding, and coughing up this."

Kurama tore off the hem of his undershirt and wrapped it round his finger; he then picked up a drop of the condensed poison and flicked it at Hiei. He caught it in his bare palm and right away lost his balance, teetering over to crash into Kagome's dresser.

"What the fuck was that?" he ground out, gasping for a breath.

"I'm not positive, but it makes whoever it touches—especially demons it seems—ill. Kagome has her body covered with it and her lungs are filled with it."

"How is she not dead?"

"Probably her miko powers—they're most likely disintegrating whatever is inside her right now, as well as healing her—slowly."

"Couldn't she just purify it all at once?" Hiei asked, his voice disdainful.

Kurama gave him a 'You-Should-Know-Better' look and explained. "Apparently, this stuff came from a youkai that was the only one of its kind, and was so the only one immune. Miko powers automatically try to kill off demon essences. But, since the essence is _inside_ of her, if she tried—even subconsciously—to purify and cleanse herself all at once, she would destroy her body from the inside out. Things like melting her lungs and heart while she was still alive. That sort of thing."

"Sounds gruesome." Hiei smirked, flashing a bit of teeth, then reverted back to his 'Cold' face.

"You're terrible."

"No worse than your split personality."

'_Shame on you, Hiei. You didn't say "better half"!'_ Youko interjected.

"Stop it, the both of you!" Kurama ordered aloud. "I think she's waking."

Indeed, Kagome was stirring, her eyelids fluttered and her hands twitched. Finally, she blinked her bleary eyes opening slowly. The first thing she saw was red hair and immediately who was by her. "Suuichi-san?"

'_Is she healing?'_ Kurama wondered.

'_Only one way to find out,'_ Youko answered. By catching Kurama and Suuichi off guard, he was able to seize control of Kurama's body and used that control to pick up both of Kagome's clammy hands.

Kurama's spirit energy poured softly into her, searching her internal body for signs of a serious wound; the only three places of concern were her side (which, from Kurama's standpoint, appeared dark red, dotted with pink which was her miko power). Her lungs still had much fluid in them, and her head. She had a rather high fever. When he withdrew, Kagome shuddered.

"It's cold in here all of a sudden," she murmured.

Youko released his control back to Kurama, who took it gladly, but was still aggravated nonetheless. At their insistent nod, Hiei pulled back the covers so Kurama could move Kagome under its plush fabric.

"Who's here?" she asked, here eyes half shut.

"Suuichi, Kagome." Kurama replied.

"Suuichi Kagome…odd name…"

Hiei looked at her as if she were crazy. "She's got a fever; this is to be expected, Hiei." Kurama told him.

"Humans get stranger every day."

"Who's here?" Kagome asked again.

"Suui—"

"No, no, not you, Kagome. That other person. Who are you?"

"His name is Hiei; he is helping me keep an eye on you."

"Why do I need an eye kept on me?"

"You're sick." Hiei replied incredulously.

"Oh really. Am I very sick?"

"Very." Kurama replied, tucking the covers firmly up to her chin.

"OK. Goodnight." Kagome closed her eyes on the spot and went right to sleep.

"I've had more intelligent conversations with a tree." Hiei said, raising a skeptical brow at the slumbering girl.

"You would know."

Hiei glared at Kurama and made the lit, scented candles on Kagome's desk blow out, and he described his thoughts with two choice words.

'_Anytime.'_ Youko said willingly.

"Sick bastard."

'_Of course.'_

A car door slammed outside and Hiei took this as a time for escape; he jumped out of the window to sit in the tree. Mrs. Higurashi sent Souta up to tell Kurama that she would be up in a jiffy.

Soon enough, here came the lady of the house, arms laden with wash-clothes, a bowl of water, and an industrial sized first aid kit. "Did she wake up at all?"

"Briefly; she was delusional, however. Her words didn't make much sense."

"Oh, dear…well, let's see about getting her fever down first." Mrs. Higurashi wet a cloth in the cool water and put it on Kagome's forehead. "I've got a bit of chickweed (an herbal remedy that draws out heat) setting downstairs, steeping. In a bit I'll come back up and put that on her head and side." She explained.

Her eyebrows raised when she saw the torn strips that had formerly been Kurama's over shirt wrapped securely around Kagome's side. "Well. It seems that you know more than I about these things, Suuichi. You may change her bandages and put the right disinfectants on; I'll watch and learn so I can do it later."

Kurama was a little startled; this woman was rather open about practical strangers—especially a male—touching her daughter's usually unrevealed skin.

'_And you are the only one who's complaining about this.'_ Youko admonished.

'_I never said that I was complaining.'_

_Don't get attached. Focus on the mission._ Hiei reminded them.

'_Don't worry, Hiei! We—I—know what we're doing.'_

_Which is why she should be afraid._

'_Although, I don't know why YOU aren't attracted to her, Hiei; she IS beautiful.'_

_Don't think that I would lower myself to courting a human._

'_Who said she was human?'_ Youko asked as Kurama peeled the rags off Kagome's wound.

_Miko is worse. She could char us both to a fine crisp if she felt the need._

'_Tut, tut. That takes teaching, time, and practice. She's had the time, but I'm guessing little of anything else. So, it usually only spills out when she has a good channel or in a high-stress or dangerous situation—from what I've heard of her anyhow.'_

_You can never know for sure._ Snapped the hybrid.

'_Hiei,'_ Kurama asked. '_You can't be afraid of her?'_

_Of course I'm not! I fear no one. I'm just smart when it comes to mikos and their…abilities. Unlike others here, whose names will remain anonymous._

'_How could you know about their—'_

_Shut up._

'_Where's the fun in that?'_ whined Youko.

_Exactly my point._

'_Will you two STOP? You're giving me a headache.' _Kurama said.

_Yes fox, stop it. You're annoying yourself._ You could nearly taste the sarcasm in the demon's voice.

'_Stop, Hiei. You'll only encourage him.'_ Kurama turned his attention back to Kagome; he had already applied disinfectant and was just finishing knotting the bandage wrap around her abdomen.

"There. Try to change that at least twice a day." He then decided to go out on a limb. "Should I come by tomorrow and see how she is?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up and stared hard at Kurama, never breaking eye contact; he felt like she was reading his thoughts. After a lengthy pause, she nodded. "Call first, please. We may have…unexpected company."

"I can do that. I take it Kagome won't be in school tomorrow?"

She sighed, dabbing her daughter's forehead again with the wet cloth. "No, and probably not the day after either. Thank you, Suuichi; Kagome has some…interesting things going on right now—all of them not what anyone could call 'normal' or especially 'safe'. These things happen to her and they will only continue to get worse." Mrs. Higurashi trailed off, her eyes unfocused and pained. Then she seemed to shake herself out of it. "Anyhow, thank you. Kagome really needs someone here who she can know and trust; I think you would be good for her."

Kurama knew what she meant when she said "here", but didn't know how to respond, so simply nodded and lightly touched her shoulder with a finger. "I should be going now. I'll stop by tomorrow, right after school, unless something comes up."

"Thank you again, Suuichi. You have a good night, now!"

"Of course. You too."

'_Gag me.'_ Youko spat, appalled by such a sappy conversation.

'_I'd be happy to.'_ Kurama replied. '_Sleep well, Hiei.'_ He said on his way out.

A sarcastic _Hn._ was his reply.

Kagome slept until one in the afternoon the next day, waking up with a cough, a headache, and a terrible hunger.

"ODEN! MOM! YOU MADE ME ODEN!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Yes, just for you, dear."

"Mom, you are awesome!" Kagome quickly emptied two and a half servings of Oden and then fell back asleep for another hour or so. Souta's school let had an early out, so he was anxious to spend some time with Kagome for once.

Mrs. Higurashi didn't want Kagome moved around a lot, so the siblings played Go Fish and 21; even a bit of Poker (the stakes were three weeks' allowance; Kagome won).

At exactly 3:40 Kurama showed up, backpack over a shoulder and arms full of books. Kagome's mom showed him to her room and dragged Souta away so the two could chat.

'_I half expected Hojo…'_ Kagome thought. "Suuichi-san? What are you doing here?" She asked, startled.

"Didn't your mother tell you? Last night I stopped by to ask about the Chemistry assignment and then you…"

'_Be dramatic!'_ urged Youko. '_Make her think you're confused!'_

'_I AM confused!'_ Suuichi muttered, surfacing.

_That isn't new._ Hiei muttered smartly. He wasn't on very good terms with the weaker, easily tread-on human part of Kurama and Youko.

"…You came out of the well-house, torn up and coughing up slime."

Kagome's cheeks colored and she began to fiddle with the sheets. "Uh…yeah…So, you have my homework?"

Kurama knew it was a strategic, although obvious, move to change the subject so quickly, but he went along with it. "Yes; I have today's and tomorrow's as well."

"Oh, well, I've already worked ahead!" Kagome explained, smiling sweetly.

In the back of Kurama's mind, Youko was laughing his ass off and Hiei was chuckling malevolently. "So, I guess, in this case, that it was the thought that counts!" Kurama joked, keeping the mood light.

"Exactly." Kagome replied. "…Do you want to play Poker?"

Youko perked up. '_Of the "Strip" variety, I hope?'_

'_Do you ever **stop**?'_

'_No.'_

'_He's not serious, is he?'_ Suuichi asked, his voice pained.

'_Ch. Of course I'm serious. I always am when it comes to these things!'_

'_These "things" that you're trying to pull off with Kagome won't happen, Youko.'_ Kurama said sternly. '_Our mission was to get her story, keep an eye on her, and protect her.'_

'_And we've done such a **lovely** job so far, don't you think?'_ Youko replied, sending images of Kagome's wounds.

"Suuichi?" Kagome asked, lightly clapping her hands.

"Hmm? Oh, yes; Poker is fine--**regular **Poker. What will the stakes be?"

"Umm…what have you got?"

"A pocket knife, a few dollars, spare change, and almost anything you'd like to know. How about you?"

"A baseball cap, and a disposable camera."

"Alright, how about this: if you win, I will give you the knife and answer as best I can any question of yours. If I win, you must answer any three questions of mine."

Kagome paused; a pocket knife could be an asset—especially since her mom refused to let her carry one because she didn't know how to use it if she had to fight; plus, it could easily be taken from her and used against her. And what type of questions could he possibly come up with that she hadn't already answered?

**End of Chapter **


	8. Faithfulness

**Author's Notes**: Okay, to answer a question, the slime is, as the chapter title mentioned, a new kind of the miasma Naraku has (see Showdown at Naraku's Castle, I think is the episode I'm thinking of). Remember where Sango gives Kohaku her own mask to keep him from breathing the poisonous fumes? This is the same thing, only in a fog form (instead of wind) that condenses like dew.

When you breathe this, is attacks the alveoli in your lungs and works a little like the toxins in tobacco smoke, only it works SO much faster. It makes demons very ill, and humans sick too, but more so demons, because they are the target victims. Affects that the miasma has are fever, delusions, prolonged vertigo, shortness of breath, and a down immune system. Since Naraku created it, he is immune.

As for worrying about the others, Kagome will get to that soon. Right now, she has to worry about getting better herself before she could be of any help to the others. InuYasha will be showing up in this chapter, and I think I may involve Youko from the past again. Thank you for your comment; I enjoyed answering you. Thank you for your reviews! It is MUCH appreciated!

**Chapter Eight: In Which Hojo Is an Idiot and InuYasha Needs Healing**

_Damn; she's better at this than I thought.' _Youko muttered, engrossing himself in thought, as Kagome was thoroughly kicking their butt.

"And I do believe that's another win for me, Suuichi-chan!" Kagome giggled, as she added more of his spare change to the pile of her winnings, which included a pocketknife, $10 (American currency) and at least another $5 in spare change.

_If she wins again, she'll either have to start asking questions or we start stripping.'_ Kurama muttered.

_Which wouldn't be all that bad.' _Youko said.

_Not if we're the only ones not dressed.' _For awhile after that, Youko was silent and concentrated on the card game.

"Soon, Kagome, your luck will run out and **I **will begin to beat **you**." Kurama warned.

Kagome giggled behind her hand of cards, using them as a fan to hide behind. "I'm not so sure, Suuichi. I've been a Poker Champ since I learned how to play."

_You could never tell; you take a glance at her game face and think 'amateur'. That's where she gets people.' _Youko mused.

Kagome yawned suddenly, and dropped all of her cards, revealing what would've been another winning hand. "Oh, oops…sorry, I guess I just (_yawn)_ suddenly…Oh, forget it! Suuichi, I'm really, really tired right--(yawn) tired right now. All of a sudden-" her words slurred and her eyes drooped. "I just need to go to sleep. Thanks for stopping by; I had fun. See you tomorr…" She was out like a light.

Kurama laughed and rearranged Kagome to a laying-down position and cleaned up their cards, stacking them neatly on the bedside table. "See you tomorrow, Hiei." He said quietly and nodded towards the tree as he exited the room.

Hiei reclined on his tree branch, seemingly dead to the world. He thought back to when the word 'conscience' wasn't even in his vocabulary; he could do what he wished, when he wished it, and he had the malice and power to accomplish it.

_Not that I'm lacking in power. I've improved greatly over the last century, _he reminded himself. _But_, he thought, looking through Kagome's window to see the right half of her bed and an arm thrown over the side, _now everything is different. I got caught up in an irrational lust for power that has led me here._

Hiei would have continued his musings, but he slowly drew himself out of his reverie to notice a tall, handsome boy ring the Higurashi's doorbell, clutching a rose and a carefully wrapped present.

_Oh_? He thought. _This could be interesting…_

Mrs. Higurashi answered the door and gladly showed the boy in. "Hello, Hojo! It's so kind of you to stop by. Go on up to Kagome's room; I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Thank you, Ma'am, I will."

_What a twit. _Hiei thought, seeing that the guy actually tucked his navy button-down shirt **_into _**the underwear that was sticking up just above the top of his too-tight pants. _He's a prime example of why his race is considered to be so unrefined among youkai species. _He commented to himself with a sneer.

At the soft knock on the door, Kagome opened her eyes and sat up, prepping herself for what she knew was coming. "Come in," she called, fluffing her pillows and leaning against them.

Her door swung open and Hojo stepped into the room. "Why, hello Kagome!" he said cheerily.

_He sounds like he's talking as if we'd just met here by chance; not a visit!' _Kagome critiqued. _But, I've got to smile, say I'm doing well, and **then** fake tiredness. It works every time.'_

Smiling at her own plan, Kagome joyfully admitted Hojo and spent ten minutes silently listening to him tell her how his parents' shop was doing, how he was doing in school, and how he wished for her quick recovery. Oh, and he got this rose for her and wouldn't she please accept this gift?

"Hojo," Kagome said, trying hard not to let pity creep into her voice. He tried so gallantly to be her friend; although the rose he brought today suggested that he may want to be more. "Thanks for the flower Hojo, it's very pretty."

"I'm glad you like it! Now please, open your gift!" He handed her a large, square box that was wrapped in neon pink paper and had a large white bow. Kagome gave a watery smile and knit her brows together as she steadied herself for the awkward moment to come.

"It's a…a…It's a, uh…?"

"It's a dehumidifier, Kagome! For your asthma!"

"Oh, my…Kami, Hojo, I don't know what to say. Um…"

"You don't have to say anything! I know you're grateful for it!" Hojo smiled.

_In other words, I have to go on that date I promised to have with you to show my gratitude._' She thought. Kagome forced another smile and nodded her head. "Thanks, Hojo, because I'm at a loss for words."

_No, really, I AM!' _she thought. _Now would be a really good time to pull off the old "let me sleep" spiel.'_

Kagome yawned and snuggled back down into her bed. "Hojo, thanks so much for coming but I'm feeling pretty tired now. I think I'll just go to sleep for awhile."

"Alright, Kagome. I'll just plug in your dehumidifier for you and let you rest. I hope you feel better soon!" The bedroom door clicked shut behind him and she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Whew! I know his intentions are good, but that guy…that guy is just…something else!" she muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, Hiei was leaning back against the tree, an amused look on his face. "He likes her…What a halfwit; he can't even see that he's annoying her more than anything." He said quietly, breaking the vow of silence he'd been holding lately. Hiei heard Kagome sigh after Hojo had left and says that he was 'something else'.

"I would use a stronger phrase than that. Like-" A rustle and a door slam to his left made Hiei stop his sentence as his senses tuned in to his surroundings more thoroughly. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he moved up higher into the tree's branches. Just as well too, because no sooner had he concealed himself than the Feudal Era hanyou appeared.

_What in the seven levels of Hell happened to **him**? _Hiei questioned, crimson orbs calculating the damage.

"Sango? Sango! Wake up!" Miroku frantically shook the unconscious woman by her shoulders.

"Nh…Uh…What happened? Miroku?" she asked, finally coming around.

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is hearing a scream and then I inhaled something…after that…" he shook his head. "What about you?"

Sango pushed herself off the ground and leaned back on her elbows. "Same here. Whatever it was, it was potent. The sun was above us just before that fog came in; now it looks like mid-morning. We should go and check on Kaede and the villagers."

"Yes." Miroku nodded and helped pull Sango up. "Let's go to Kaede's first."

They found the elderly priestess just rousing from her slumped position by a long gone-out fire. "Lady Kaede, how are you?" Miroku inquired, grasping her shoulder.

"I do not feel any serious harm is done to me bodily; but I know not what is become of Shippou and Kirara."

Sango looked worried and asked, "Kaede, if we have waken, doesn't it mean that since they're youkai they would've woken up earlier than us?"

"Mayhap, Sango; but, if you reverse the way you look at the situation, they may wake later **because **they are youkai. That mist-fog-whatever it was, was neither normal nor natural. It stank of darkness and ash."

"Almost like…" Sango began, catching on.

"Miasma." Miroku finished. On another train of thought, he asked, "Where were Shippou and Kirara last you knew, Kaede?"

"They were in the back room, I believe."

Miroku nodded to Sango and they went to the specified room, returning with the seemingly slumbering kit and neko-youkai in their arms. "They won't wake, Kaede." Miroku stated, cradling Shippou in his arms and giving him a shake to prove it.

"Oh, Kirara…" Sango crooned, scratching her pet between the ears.

"Mrr…" Kirara purred softly, making Sango smile.

"Ah! She's waking up!" she exclaimed. Kirara opened her eyes, showing sleep build-up around her eyes. Soon, she began hacking, as if she was trying to bring up a hairball. "Kirara?" Sango asked, turning the cat to face herself. "Are you okay?"

Kirara hacked again, this time bringing up a mottled purple slime ball that sizzled and smoked when it came in contact with the floor.

"What the hell?" Sango asked rhetorically.

"It is the result of breathing in that oxidized miasma; it built up in a layer that coats the lungs; I suspect it has happened to all of us. I will have to make an herbal steam for all of us to help loosen and clear the stuff; else wise we will likely cough our lungs up."

"Why is it affecting youkai the most?" Miroku asked, as Shippou began to come around.

"Because that is the target of this new miasma. Naraku must have a new way of taking down enemies without sullying his own hands. That BASTARD!" Sango cried, slamming her fist into the ground.

"And what of InuYasha? Do ye know what's become of him?" Kaede asked.

Miroku looked up from slapping Shippou on the back to help loosen the gunk he was currently coughing up. "The last we saw, he was arguing with Kagome, not fifty feet from us when the fog came and they disappeared."

"We should go look for them. Kagome, I suspect, made it back to the well because she would've come here by now. But InuYasha…he may already be awake, since he's only half demon. Kirara, would you please stay here with Kaede and Shippou again?"

The neko mewled sadly, but went to stand at attention beside Kaede. "Miroku, let Kaede help Shippou; I need you with me."

"Right." He handed the kit to the elderly priestess and used his staff to help pull him up. "Let's go."

The two wandered through the village first and saw most people just outside their doorsteps, hacking or vomiting up the miasma they'd inhaled. After assuring them that Kaede would be able to help them soon, they decided to look towards the well.

"He's probably at Goshinboku," Sango said. Miroku nodded and they went to investigate the old Grandfather tree.

That is where they found him, nearly unconscious with fever and trying desperately to breathe between coughs.

"InuYasha!" Miroku and Sango yelled, running to him. "Get him off of his back; he'll choke if he stays laying down like that!" Sango ordered.

They flipped the hanyou over and he remained, swaying, on his hands and knees. InuYasha's hair was a wreck; coated in pallid gunk and was sticking to his face and body.

"Come on, InuYasha!" Miroku cried, wailing on his friend's back; beating the area of his lungs repeatedly with the flat of his hand. "Cough it up!"

"Get--(hack)--Offa me-- (hack)--asshole! You're making it--(_hack_)--worse!" InuYasha ground out, gurgling as he twitched and coughed up more miasma.

Miroku stood back and let him deal with it on his own. "Sorry!"

Several minutes later, InuYasha's muscles began to spasm and his eyes began to roll and become unfocused.

"This is what all of the demons around here went through!" Sango cried incredulously.

"Or perhaps what they will go through, when they wake up. Maybe it's worse for him because he's both part demon and part human. His human blood may be speeding the process of waking before the youkai blood is done rejecting the worst of the miasma. If that's the case, no wonder he's in so much pain." Miroku said.

"He needs Kaede! Help me, Miroku!" Sango ordered; each of them took an arm as they hauled the hanyou to his feet.

"No," InuYasha whispered.

"What? InuYasha, you need to be cleansed; your system can't handle this."

"Get me to the well." He said.

"But-"

"Buzz off, bouzu!" InuYasha spat. "The well." He repeated, coughing. "Th-Throw me into the well. I n-need Kagome."

Sango met Miroku's eyes over the hunched form of their friend's back and nodded.

"Just…get me to the well." InuYasha said.

"Okay, InuYasha, okay. We'll take you to the well." Sango murmured consolingly. Together, they dragged him to the Bone Eater's Well and sat him on the edge.

"Just shove me in." InuYasha told them, his head lolling as he struggled to control his movements. Reluctantly, Sango and Miroku pushed InuYasha off the rim and watched nervously as the blue light enveloped him feet from the bottom.

He landed at the bottom of the well five hundred years in the future. InuYasha lay crumpled in a fetal position for a minute, gathering his self control and will to move his unwilling body up the ladder, out of the well house, and across the yard to the Higurashi's door. He didn't even think that he would be able to make the jump from the ground to the tree.

His hand was shaking as he knocked faintly once, then let himself in, slowly dragging his feet and stumbling up the stairs past Souta's room (from which loud exploding noises from his X-Box were coming) and to Kagome's room.

He fell through her doorway and began to relax as soon as he heard Kagome call his name. InuYasha let her take on most of his weight and helped very little as she pulled him onto her bed.

Even though his nose was mostly useless, he could let her scent cover him and just mustered the strength to ask her to heal him.

"What!" Kagome cried, but her fingers remained gentle as she brushed his sticky hair back from his face. He didn't answer, because he was already in a feverish sleep; although, his face stayed relaxed and peaceful. "And how do I do that?" she mused aloud. "The same way Kaede was teaching me, of course." She answered herself.

Her face bunched into a concentrating frown. "Oh InuYasha, I'm still learning…but," her resolve began to form. "This, this I can do for you." Kagome put InuYasha's head in her lap and placed her fingertips on his temples.

"Breathe deep, two, three, four. Breathe out, two, three, four." Kagome counted her breaths and felt herself slip into a higher level of consciousness. She grappled for her miko power and brought up only several fragments of weakly pulsating power.

"Where is all my energy…" she murmured, still in a meditative state. Kagome searched her soul and spirit and found a little more power-but still not enough; so next, she turned into her body and found the rest of her miko energy, as it finished mending her body.

"I'll have to…He needs it more than me." Kagome found a thread of InuYasha's spirit and connected it to hers, and began the transfer.

Hiei sat straight up, sensing the power strains that were emanating from Kagome's room. He heard her say "He needs it more than me," and that was when he knew that they needed everyone there-now.

Hiei used the wristwatch for the first time, pressing the top left button. The watch's digital screen blurred and Kurama's face appeared. "Yes? What's up, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Kurama. Get everyone over here-_now_. I'm notifying Koenma and you three need to be here."

Kurama didn't question and nodded, signing off. That done, Hiei pushed in and held the small yellow button across from the one he'd just pressed to contact Kurama.

"Lord Koenma speaking." The ruler's voice sounded thinly from the watch.

"I think that the current situation here will qualify as anything unusual'; I've notified Kurama and he's bringing Yusuke and Kuwabara." Hiei signed out before Koenma could reply.

Without considering, he then jumped off the branch and into Kagome's room. He wasn't at all surprised to find that Kagome didn't notice his presence. For several minutes he stood beside the bed and watched the azure glow around the two grow. Hiei glanced out the window and saw Kurama leading Yusuke and a puffing Kuwabara across the yard towards the house.

Hiei's image blurred and he appeared on the front doorstep.

"What's going on, Hiei?" Yusuke demanded.

"See for yourself." He responded, turning his head slightly to point up at Kagome's room, where a barely distinguishable blue glow was coming from.

"Shit!" Yusuke spat out. "Let's get up there, already!"

Everyone nodded and Yusuke reached for the door handle. However, before he could open the door, the flat of Hiei's blade smacked the top of his hand.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for!"

"Her entire family is home; we are not to blow our cover."

"And what, jumping through her window and revealing your identities as her personal stalkers isn't blowing your cover'?" Yusuke fired back.

"This is necessary." Hiei responded, again eyeing her window.

Kurama saw the measuring gaze and asked the other two, "Do you think you can climb that tree?"

"Of course! I used to be the Tree Climbing King!" Kuwabara boasted, sticking out his chest like a proud rooster. "Second to none!"

Yusuke jabbed him in the ribs hard with a bony elbow. "Chya! More like second to ME!"

"Now just wait a minute, Urameshi! You're-"

"Being loud, obnoxious, and rude." The two men halted their banter and grappling at each other's throats to look down on the young boy who now stood in the open doorway. Hiei blurred and was seen next on a tree branch and then in Kagome's room.

"What was that?" the boy asked, glancing after Hiei.

Kurama thought that it was time to intervene; as the youngster was becoming suspicious and Kuwabara and Yusuke were (as usual) at a lost for diplomacy. He stepped forward, pushing past his two comrades and put on a charming smile. "Souta-san, how nice to see you again."

Souta lost his wary stare and exchanged it for a grin. "Oh, Suuichi, **_you're _**here! Just can't keep away from my sister for too long, huh?"

Kurama spluttered for a moment, a faint stain of red crossing his face; meanwhile Kuwabara and Yusuke had a good laugh at his expense.

"Been doing your job a bit **_too _**well, eh Kurama?" Yusuke stage-whispered before breaking down into malicious cackles.

"Huh?" Souta asked, glancing back and forth between Kurama and Yusuke.

Suddenly, Kurama was hit by Hiei's mental order. _Get up here **now.**_

"Ah, Souta-san, we need to see Kagome-chan…_Now_, if you please."

"Oh, yeah. C'mon in. Mom's out back and Grandpa's asleep in the den. I'll take you up. I'll tell you, though." He said as he led them upstairs, "If she's asleep, don't wake her up or Mom'll have a fit."

"Of course," Kurama replied.

Yusuke glanced under the door jam and his eyes widened to see the dark blue light shining from the room. Souta left them there and returned to his room to play X-Box.

They opened her bedroom door and fell back a step to see Hiei hanging onto Kagome's arm with a death-grip as she sat frozen over a hanyou. The three charged into the room and slammed the door shut.

Instantly, they all felt their hairs raise on end-the static energy in the room was so built up that Yusuke's gel was useless, Kurama appeared to have a very large red afro, and now Kuwabara really _did _look like a rooster.

A feeling of warmth and love rolled over them. Then a pulse came from the dim blue glow around Kagome and the hanyou; this time Hiei and Kurama were knocked down to their knees, their youkai blood protesting this much purity. The force was nagging at their humanoid features; Hiei began to sprout eyes that continually disappeared and reappeared and Kurama's eyes and hair were reverting back to suit Youko's features.

Kuwabara's spirit energy senses were going haywire and he seemed almost completely overcome with the emotion that was in Kagome's energy.

Kurama managed to get to the bed and stand up beside Hiei. "What do we do? Or, what is she doing, and how do we stop her?"

"The tint of her miko energy has changed from the pink of her outer power stores to light blue of her last resources."

The power pulses lessened in strength and Hiei's voice strengthened. "This dark blue is her life energy. She was attempting to heal the hanyou, and found herself lacking the power to do it, so she took the purifying energy that was healing her and is giving it to him."

"She must've gone to deep and can't pull herself out. We have to stop her." Kurama said.

"How?"

"Shock, I'd imagine; a great shock to her conscious system." Kurama replied, latching onto Kagome's left wrist and telling Hiei to take her right.

Weak strains of power were absorbed into the men's systems, making them feel high and little giddy. "Detach her fingers from his temples; she's probably overloaded his system, but he could recover. When she's not touching him any longer, send a wave of ki (this is the correct term?) into her system and release her as soon as that is done."

"Or what?" Hiei asked priggishly.

"Or you'll be fried. Ready. One, two, three."

They both yanked Kagome's fingers from the hanyou's head with some difficulty. Hiei and Kurama locked gazes and nodded.

"Now!" Kurama said.

Each with a hand, they sent a blast of their energy into Kagome's system and ducked. A good thing they did so too, because the resulting answer to their unknown spirit energy may well have fried them.

Suddenly, Kagome gasped and flung her head back, eyes wide. "Holy hell!" she muttered. She looked first down at InuYasha, who was sleeping and seemed to be glowing blue from the inside out; next she looked around her room and saw four men, three of who were strangers and one who was looking rather…silver?

"Suuichi? You're not--? Kitsune?"

Kurama looked confused, then pulled a lock of hair in front of his eyes-silver. He reached on top of his head and grabbed the tip of a large, furry ear.

_Damnit!' _he swore silently. _Youko_!'

Youko cackled and retreated; though still holding enough control to keep the hair color and ears. _**Damn **you_!'

Kagome slowly got out of bed and took wobbly steps towards Kurama. She stood in front of him and, without making eye contact with anyone, stood on tiptoe and began scratching his silky ears.

Hiei cackled malevolently and Yusuke and Kuwabara looked caught somewhere between disturbed and incredulous.

Kurama closed his eyes and relaxed, automatically leaning into the caress. After about ten seconds of the ear massage, he regained his composure and what was left of his dignity and grabbed Kagome's wrist. The loss of the gesture that was so comforting made both himself and Youko irritable and he found himself scowling down at Kagome.

Kagome retracted her hand instantly when he raised a mordant brow at her and frowned. "Sorry." She stepped back quickly, became dizzy suddenly, and fell on her bottom. "Oh!" she squeaked, surprised.

The Spirit Detectives looked at her funnily and Kurama helped her to her feet. Once balanced again, Kagome turned back to face InuYasha, who was still sleeping peacefully on her bed.

Her back still to the other men, she said slowly, "I want to know whom you are, why you're here, and what happened to me." She turned around; brown eyes sharp and painted with a feral tint one of her stature normally wouldn't posses. "And don't even consider lying."

Kurama stepped forward. "Kagome, forgive me for misleading you. Please call me Kurama; Suuichi is my adopted human name. These, are my friends." He nodded his head at Kuwabara, who actually took the hint.

He stuck out his chest and said proudly, "I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara, Number One Tree Climber, Champion of Damsels in Distress, and future husband of the beautiful Yukina!"

Hiei turned towards him then, and looked at him, considering; probably trying to decide if he how many pieces he could cut Kuwabara into in three seconds.

Kagome stretched out her hand and tried to 'feel' his aura with what was left of her power. "You…You seem familiar. Who are you?"

Hiei glared at her and stood silently, contemplating what would happen if he answered and if he didn't. He either decided not to rile Kagome up or thought she deserved an answer. "Hiei."

Kagome snorted and half-smiled. "That's it? No last name, no title, no words that are more than one syllable?"

"Hn."

"If you're this quiet all the time, it's no wonder you almost went without my notice these past weeks."

At that, Hiei twitched. He knew she'd sensed him, but hadn't known that she'd felt his presence the entire time. Kagome left matters alone with Hiei and rounded on the last man. "Who are you, then?"

He stood slouched, leaning against her wall. "Yusuke Urameshi."

"And as to what you're all doing here, and why has Hiei's been stalking me?" she demanded.

Kurama answered that. "We-that is, myself and Hiei, were ordered to protect you, to find out more about you, and how you can travel through time."

Kagome paled. "How'd you know about that?"

Hiei glanced pointedly at InuYasha. "It wasn't hard to guess, considering all of the factors."

"Oh, yeah…But, you won't tell anyone, will you?" she asked anxiously.

"We have to tell Koenma-" Kuwabara began.

Yusuke slapped him upside the head. "Shut-up, you moron!"

Kagome looked up sharply. "Who's Koenma?"

Yusuke scratched the back of his head, a big, cheesy smile on his face. "He's no one! Just forget about it!"

Hiei countered with, "That never works on anyone Yusuke, you should know better."

"Hey! Who the hell's side are you on!" Yusuke retorted.

"Hey! Hey! Time out!" Kagome said, stepping between the two. "I asked you who Koenma was, and I'd like an answer!"

There was a long silence, in which she discovered that, for now, no one would answer her. She sighed. "Okay, how about this: why do you need to know about me?"

"Easy." Yusuke said. "You've been crossing time barriers without Reikai's knowledge or permission. So, until we figure out the where, how, and why, consider us your new personal shadows."

Kagome sat down on the edge of her bed. "You really aren't going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Nope." Kuwabara said.

"Not a chance." Yusuke said, grinning.

Kagome suddenly looked up. "Would it help if I took you to my, as you call it, _portal_?"

"It would help." Kurama said.

Kagome paused, then made up her mind. "Give me your hands; just one. You too, Hiei."

Hiei looked distrustfully at her, but gave her his left hand, as did the others. Kagome placed her right hand on top of all of theirs, and closed her eyes.

Hiei felt the rise in power and tried to jerk his appendage away, but couldn't. _Damn!_ he mentally cried_. I knew the bitch couldn't be trusted! She's going to purify us!_

A cylinder of blue light went through all of their hands, down to the floor and up to the ceiling. Everyone winced as a brief, yet powerful prick zapped through his or her skin, muscles, tendons, and bones.

"There." Kagome said satisfactorily, pulling away from them.

"What the hell was that about?" Yusuke demanded.

"It's a Secret Spell I just learned. You won't be able to tell my secrets until I either permit you to tell them, or you die. Whichever comes first."

_Damn,'_ Yusuke thought. _Koenma's gonna shit a brick!'_

"Come on; someone help me carry him." Kagome grabbed InuYasha underneath his arms and Kuwabara held his legs. "Okay, let's go."

They passed through the house un-noticed, pausing only to let Kagome write a note to her family saying that she shouldn't be gone long.

Kagome slid open the well house's door with a foot and the six entered slowly and descended the steps to the well.

"This is it."

"This is what?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome _humphed_! "What do you mean, This is what'? This is the portal to Sengoku Jidai!"

"**_This_**?" Kuwabara asked, kicking at the rotten wood.

"YES!" Kagome said in exasperation.

"How do we pass?" Kurama asked.

"Uh…" she tapped a finger on her chin. "Okay!" Kagome dug a vial out of her pocket and dumped out eight Shards of something pink and shiny. She put back half of them. "InuYasha and me can already go through without these. Just hang onto your piece and jump in about five seconds apart. See you on the other side!" With that, Kagome grabbed InuYasha firmly around the waist and jumped into the well.

"Holy fucking shit!" Kuwabara cried. "Is she NUTS!"

"No, you imbecile. Look." Hiei said, pointing out the bright glow that flared from the well. They peered down the shaft and saw nothing.

"Well, now who's going-"

"**_CANNONBALL_**!" Kuwabara yelled, launching himself into the well.

There was a blue flash and Hiei said blankly, "That was different."

"I'll go next," Kurama said, kneeling on the rim, then sliding in. Again, the well permitted passage.

"No time like the present." Yusuke concluded, standing on the edge. He took a step forward, walking off the edge. He too passed and Hiei shook his head and jumped in as well.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes**: Okay, just to let everyone know in advance, this may be the last chapter for a bit, because I'm suffering a bit of writer's block. I had the sudden urge to start another fan fiction, and was idiotic enough to start on it, and so I can't concentrate on this story until I work out the need to write on this other one. Anyhow, I made this one extra long, just for you guys, and hopefully, it will tide you over until I can get past page two of Chapter Nine.


	9. A Sinister Smile

**Author's Notes**: I apologize for the long absence, but you know, when Writer's Block strikes, you just sort of have to wait it out.

**A quick time frame!** Kagome and everybody else was attacked; Kagome slept until noon the following day. Kurama came and played Poker, Hojo showed up, Hiei called the rest of the Tantei over, Kagome heals InuYasha, and they go back through the well.

So, that covers two complete days. Like I mentioned earlier, humans get over the miasma MUCH faster than demons; by day three, or four at absolute latest, humans should be totally recovered. Demons, however, may take up to a week or two to heal completely. Just to let you know so you aren't confused.

And again, a big, BIG, **BIG** thanks to all of my reviewers! I am happy to know that I have so many steadfast reviewers that I can always count on to leave me a little note or lots of questions at the end of the new chapter.

**Chapter Nine: A Sinister Smile**

Kurama manipulated the vines growing up the sides of the well to wrap around the still-unconscious hanyou and lift him out. After everyone was out, Yusuke put his hands behind his head and looked around.

"Damn. It's like I just walked onto the set of a movie; it's so…" His voice trailed off, unable to come up with a word to describe it.

"Yeah, I know the feeling!" Kagome said happily then cast a worried glance back to InuYasha. "Why don't we get to the village now? Come on, it's only a short walk away."

The Tantei were all gawking at the scenery and (in Hiei and Kurama's cases) the fresh scents that they had the pleasure to indulge in once more. Kurama was half-listening to Youko prattle on in the background about this or that, and what had changed, and how good it felt to be back in a place that was all natural instead of steel and concrete jungles 24/7. '_As a matter of fact,'_ he said, '_I feel like a good roll in the grass right about now…or a lounge in one of those delicious trees…'_

'_Youko, could you _please _try to focus? Just for awhile?'_

'_Why? It's not everyday you get a chance to go back in time, when I was in my prime.'_

Kurama took advantage of that comment. In mockery, he said to his counterpart, '_You mean to say that you are no longer in your top form?'_

Youko sneered silently. '_Of course I'm still in my prime! My _human _body is not yet, however.'_

It was Kurama's turn to be slightly offended. 'Our _body, Youko. And what do you mean, "not in my prime"? Of course I—we are.'_

'_Not yet we're not. When I take over, I have yet to have all nine of my tails.'_

'_NINE?'_

'_Yes,'_ he replied, miffed. '_I only have seven at the moment. When I have all nine of my tails, I'll be at my—our (if you insist) peak of our prime state, and if all goes well, we'll _stay _that way.'_

'_For how long?'_

'_Fore—'_

Youko was cut off as they arrived at the village and realized that an old woman dressed in a priestess's red and white robes was whispering in Kagome's ear. Kagome appeared to have gone several shades whiter and without a backward glance, dashed inside a small hut, hand clutched to her mouth in worry.

The Tantei exchanged glances and made to follow, but were stopped by the elderly miko. "Nay, young men, let her have a few moments with them first."

Again, glances were traded around; some of faint worry, curiosity, or even indifference. They settled to lean against the hut's rackety foundation to wait. Kurama and Hiei, being gifted with their excellent hearing, were rewarded with the ability to hear the actual conversation, without actually seeing the physical exchanges.

First, there was a whispered, "Sango? Miroku?"

Then there was the soft rustle of fabric and a man's voice said softly, "Sango is asleep, Kagome, as are Shippou and Kirara."

"What…what's happened to everyone?"

"The same that happened to you and InuYasha; the entire village has been taken down. We, humans, have recovered more quickly than the demons, and most have been taking it easy since the attack."

"And what of Shippou and Kirara?" Kagome pressed, her voice rising a notch.

Apparently Miroku did something to calm and quiet her, because when she spoke next, after some thirty seconds of silence, "My poor kit…You said that they're doing better, though?"

"Yes, considerably. We had to wash them both twice in the stream to get all of it out of their fur; so Shippou couldn't fuss over it and Kirara couldn't lick it off and get sick again. They were both awake for a little bit, but they must have forced themselves back to sleep instinctively, because they were coughing and running fevers up until a few hours ago. I figure to give them about another two or three days to recover totally."

Kurama and Hiei heard Kagome sigh in relief, then her tone of worry returned. "What about InuYasha? Since he's only half, shouldn't he heal faster? Like, by tomorrow maybe?"

Miroku gave the impression of rubbing a hand over his eyes by the tone of his voice. "Kagome, this is where it gets confusing. Because he is half-human, you'd expect him to heal faster, right? But, he's also half demon. And that may hold him back even longer in recovery, because his human side is trying to heal him faster than his demon side can handle, and so may do more damage than good. On the other hand, I could be completely mistaken, or have gotten my concepts switched."

Kagome gave a hearty sigh and said, "Okay. Then I guess the only thing we can do is wait."

There was about ten seconds of dead quiet when there was a _screech _of indignity, and a very LOUD (_SLAP_)! The shouted phrase of, "CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF FOR ONE FREAKING MINUTE!" echoed in the suddenly still environment.

"But, Kagome-chan!" Miroku protested with hurt in his voice. "I did not mean to, honestly! My hand has acquired a mind of its own, you see?"

There was another smacking noise and Kagome stomped out of the hut, face flushed clear up to the tips of her ears as she raged out of the door, arms tense and straight, shoulders hunched up to her earlobes and feet pounding the ground. She didn't even pause at the waiting men by the door and continued down the path towards the well, kicking dust up purposely, muttering all the way about stupid perverted monks who didn't know when to keep their hands to themselves.

Yusuke looked over to Kurama and asked, "Should we go get her?"

"No," Hiei said abruptly. "She'll be back soon."

Yusuke gave Hiei a strange stare and shrugged, returning to his position of sitting, back braced, against the walls of the hut. "Whatever you say."

Sure enough, within five minutes, Kagome was back, much more relaxed and not at all angry. She actually gave the Tantei a bright smile and a flirty wave. "Sorry about that, you guys. I just had to let off some steam. I didn't mean to leave you hanging there."

"Of course you meant to." Hiei said flatly, looking her square in the eye.

"_Excuse_ me?" Kagome said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Yusuke looked her over appraisingly and muttered to Kurama, who stood beside him, "She looks almost as scary as Keiko when she's mad."

Kurama hid a smile behind his hand with a practiced air. "Indeed. Let us watch and see the outcome of this, then?"

"Hey, guys, should we really let them do this?" Kuwabara asked, uneasily. He was, unfortunately, ignored.

"Sounds like fun." They all turned their attention to Kagome and Hiei, who were engaged in a staring match. Kagome's left eye was twitching and Hiei was just as deadpan as ever. Suddenly, Kagome got a wicked look in her eye (which was quite unexpected and also somewhat unbecoming to her usual smiling face). She ducked right down in Hiei's face, let loose a loud, high-pitched squeal, clapped her hands in front of his face and yelled,

"**HA**!"

Hiei, also unexpectedly, jumped and blinked. He'd been spaced out staring somewhere over Kagome's head and the sudden movement and noise had startled him out of his reverie.

Kagome smiled and wagged the "Mommy Finger" right in his face. "Shouldn't have messed with me, dude."

"I hardly think that cheating is a way to win a match." Hiei said, his facial expression blanked out once more.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and did a little twirl. "So? I won, didn't I?"

It was Hiei's turn to look _frightfully _enlightened. In several quick movements, he'd latched onto Kagome's arms, rocked backwards, and flipped them both over, Kagome landing on the ground with a pained "OOF!" and Hiei straddling her waist, keeping her arms pinned to her sides.

"I win." He said simply, then jumped off of her, acting as if nothing whatsoever had happened.

"Hiei, do you really think you should have done that?" Kurama asked as Hiei meandered casually back to where the other Tantei were waiting.

"Hn. She needed it."

"Bull crap, Shorty! She came back all cool an shit, and you went and pissed her off again!" Kuwabara yelled.

"She wasn't _over_ it, idiot. She needed the release."

"And since when are you one to talk about _release_!" the tall, gangly man protested, bending at the waist to come face-to-face with Hiei.

"Since I am an expert in that area."

"Since when!"

Hiei ignored him and walked calmly into the hut.

"HEY! OI! SHRIMP! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS BACK OUT HERE, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

A new voice yelled over Kuwabara's, "AN IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH IN THE NEXT FOUR SECONDS, I'LL COME OUT THERE AND BEAT YOUR FUCKING ASS MYSELF!"

This shout was followed immediately by another, but softer cry, "InuYasha! Stop it! You'll wake them up!"

"Yeah right, as if my voice could wake them up when that obnoxious ape out there is **yellin **his **freakin **_head off_!"

"I AM NOT AN APE!" Kuwabara yelled back.

Apparently, something was done on both the interior and exterior of the hut to shut the offending men up, because for quite some time afterwards, there was peace and quiet. Until Shippou woke up.

By this time, everyone had wandered back inside the hut, where a makeshift infirmary had been set up. Kirara and Shippou had bunches of fabric and pillows as beds, and Sango was asleep on a futon in the corner left of the door; Miroku sat at her feet, as if guarding her. InuYasha reclined on his own futon (without any covers or pillows, mind) in his red pants and white top, elbow propping up his head as he stared agitatedly into the distance.

Kagome alternated between hovering uncertainly between InuYasha and Shippou, with the former alternating between trying to decide if he liked all of her attention or felt smothered, and ended up with just yelling at her to back the hell off. It was during one of these tirades that Shippou stirred.

"Ugh…Kagome? Are you here?"

Kagome practically pounced on the small kit. "Shippou! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Tired and…hungry. Do you have any ramen?"

InuYasha's ears pricked up. "Ramen? Did you say ramen? Who has ramen?"

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes, oblivious to the confused and slightly bewildered stares from the Tantei, who were both standing and reclining or sitting and leaning against the opposite wall, watching the goings-on as if it were a screenplay. "I didn't bring any ramen, Shippou. I'm sorry. How are you feeling?"

Shippou nuzzled himself as close into Kagome's arms as he could get and muttered, "Better, now that you're back!"

Kagome laughed gently and finger-combed her digits through his curly auburn hair. "When you get older, you are going to be such a charmer."

"Huh?" the kit asked in confusion, looking up at Kagome with innocent teal green eyes.

Again, Kagome chuckled and hugged him tight. "Never mind."

Across the room, Kurama leaned over and said to Yusuke, "She looks like she could very well be his mother already, don't you think?"

Yusuke arched an eyebrow without sarcasm and nodded, bringing his hands up to place behind his head, and his eyes were wide in innocence. "Yeah, she does. I didn't think you could have a kid and take care of it at our age, but she's proving me wrong."

"That's very mature of you, Yusuke." Kurama said, smiling softly at the Kodak Moment unfolding before their curious eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up already. You sound like my Guidance Counselor."

"You have a Guidance Counselor?" Kurama asked, mocking surprise and feigning innocence. His reply was a harsh shove on his shoulder, which sent him off balance, but Kurama easily corrected his footing and elbowed Yusuke hard in the ribs for payback.

"If you two are done playing like school children," Hiei said, leaving his sentence unfinished and sending them identical glares of reprimand.

"Yes, Mother." Yusuke said with a mock salute.

"Don't push me, human."

"Hey, hey, hey! This 'human' has kicked your ass before, you scrawny little midget! I wouldn't be the one to talk in this situation!" Yusuke responded, ready for a verbal fight (which, if he had any luck, would escalate into a fistfight; just what he needed now to let off some excess energy).

"Both of you, knock it off!" Kuwabara said, for once taking the neutral side of things. "You're gonna wake that other chick up!"

"That 'other chick' is already awake, thank you." Sango said, sitting up and rubbing her head. She glanced out the door and saw the sun's position. "Damn you, Houshi, I told you not to let me sleep for so long!" Her words were harsh, but her tone was tired.

"I apologize deeply, Sango, but you looked so peaceful and angelic sleeping so that I found I did not have the heart to wake you."

Sango was clearly unaffected by the honeyed words and stood up, eyeing the newest additions to the group with interest. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Yusuke Urameshi."

"Kuwabara."

"Kurama."

"Hn."

"That's nice, but that means absolutely nothing to me, as I've never even seen you before in my life, so you'll have to excuse me if you're some sort of Lord of a Far Off Land."

The Tantei gave Sango incredulous looks and shook their heads dumbly. Sango took this in and said next, "You must be friends of Kagome's then, since you're wearing such strange clothing."

Who was this woman to make such…direct…comments about them before even knowing anything besides their names? Kagome came in from outside just then, where she'd been conversing with Kaede for a few minutes.

She'd overheard the last part of their 'talk' and explained quietly to the men, "Please excuse Sango if you find her rude; she usually is stressed and cranky after attacks like this. She's normally not like this at all."

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara nodded and Hiei decided it wasn't worth his time to acknowledge this. "So…what is the prognosis, Kagome?" Kurama asked after a moment or two of awkward silence.

Kagome sighed heavily. "Well, the villagers are all fine; they got flu like symptoms for the first eight or so hours after the attack, and have been very tired, but they'll be back to work tomorrow, if not by later today…Shippou, Kirara, and InuYasha, however…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HOWEVER! I'M FINE, YOU STUPID GIRL! JUST LET ME OFF OF THIS DAMNED BED AND I'LL—" InuYasha was cut off as a wave of nausea apparently overcame him, and you could hear him retching into a strategically placed pail.

Kagome winced. "Yeah…Ignore him. He's just got permanent PMS."

Hiei raised an eyebrow at that remark. "What is "PMS"?"

Kagome raised a finger and said in a singsong voice, "Pissy Man Syndrome, of course!"

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara snorted and chuckled. Of course Hiei wouldn't know what "PMS" _really_ stood for!

Hiei looked doubtfully at her and decided by the looks on his teammates' faces that it would be better for his dignity to not press into the matter of "PMS's" definition. "Hn."

Kagome looked him over with consideration. "Hiei, can't you say anything that doesn't have just one syllable?"

"Hn."

Again, Kagome got a very playful (and sort of scary) gleam in her eye and asked him, "Let's play a game, shall we?"

Hiei's scarlet eyes rested unsteadily on her, silently asking what she meant by that, and did it have to include him.

"Just answer my questions in one-word and one-syllable answers, okay?"

Hiei was very confused now, although he didn't show it.

"Okay, let's start. How are you today, Hiei?"

"Fine."

"Great! Do you drink?"

"No."

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Do you like to sing?"

"No."

"Have you drank any water in the past forty-eight hours?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any siblings?"

Hiei's eyes flashed and he replied quickly, "No."

"Are you a vegetarian?"

"No."

"Are you a beast-type demon?"

"No."

"What is your standing on abortion and artificial insemination?"

"What?"

"Are you gay?"

"Hell no!"

Kagome laughed and winked. "HA! That was more than one word and more than one syllable! You lose, I win! Game, set, and match!"

Hiei glared at her and willed the heat that rushed to the tops of his cheeks away when he heard the other men laughing.

"Damn, Hiei! Either you're losing your touch or Kagome's on top form today, cause that's the second time she's beat you!" Yusuke called between chortles.

"Shut up, Yusuke!" Hiei bit out, feeling the heat flooding on the back of his neck, where his blushes were transferred when he was angry or, in this case, embarrassed. He didn't like losing and when he did; he'd do a lot to get the upper hand. He'd turn this little game of hers, whether all in fun or not, around on her and this time he'd come out on top. A small smirk formed on his lips; he knew just what he was going to do.

Kagome laughed at the smirk and smiled. "See? I knew you'd loosen up!" She turned to go back into the hut, completely missing the sudden looks of unsteadiness and alarm on the faces of the other Reikai Tantei when she breezed past.

Kurama was getting a little worried. Kagome may not know it, but his friends sure as hell did, that Hiei didn't smirk unless he knew something that no one else did, and that he had a plan in mind…

Judging by the bit of fang and tooth showing from the corner of his mouth, it wasn't going to be good for Kagome.

_ End of Chapter _

**A/N**: Okay, this was what some would call a "Mountain Chapter". It was mostly filler, and some setting of the stage for chapters to come, and also a reason why it was so short. I hope you enjoyed that bit of Hiei/Kagome interaction, because I enjoyed writing it.

Please take the time to review and let me know you love me!


	10. Mind Games

**Author's Notes**: Okay, I _know_ Sesshoumaru doesn't know that Kagome uses the well to go back and forth between times. But it would seem plausible that he would be able to sense the immense amount of power that comes with the well working as Kagome comes and goes, don't you agree?

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Ten: Mind Games**

_Oh, yes, this will be excellent. Everything is going according to plan. Ever so slowly, things are falling into place, and pieces are forming the puzzle. Although _**she **_can not be trusted as an assured alibi, if I play my cards right…The rewards will be rich…_

_If I can just play the one against the other, and keep them suspicious…they won't see me coming from behind…I'll wait for the exact moment…_

_And then I will strike and bring them down; slaughter them all…It's perfect…_

Kagome slept soundly through that night with Shippou wrapped in her arms. Sango had Kirara wound around her head, with Miroku sleeping in a sitting position against the wall. InuYasha dozed on the roof, after getting into an argument with Kagome about some petty little thing.

Hiei (surprisingly) stayed inside the hut, reclining in a corner, beaded red eyes keeping watch over the others. Kurama slept with his head tilted onto his chest, leaning up against a wall, across from Miroku and Sango. Kuwabara and Yusuke had been given sleeping bags and small mats to sleep on and they now snored—loudly.

Hiei sat silently in his corner, thinking over what he had in mind for the miko. His thoughts took a twisted turn, but he quickly had to outlaw the extreme ideas all of them came up with. Kagome was smart for a human girl, but Hiei was a smarter, older, wiser demon. There had to be a way to switch up her thoughts so subtly that no one would suspect him. For a brief moment, he allowed himself a fanged smirk; but of course they would suspect him—one whose specialty lay in mind games. _What to do,_ he contemplated. _What to do…?_

His eyes lit up with decision and this time he allowed himself a brief, however real, grin. With this idea, revenge on Kagome for her loud mouth would be sweet. With one hand, he reached up and loosened the white headband that concealed the Jagan while he checked to make sure everyone was sleeping. Their breathing rates were all normal, even the hanyou on the roof. Hiei honed in on Kagome's natural aura of purity and the Jagan slowly cracked open its lid to reveal a sleepy purple gaze tinged in red.

"Hiei?"

The fire apparition froze—damn! He'd forgotten that while Kurama may have been asleep, Youko may have been 'awake' and functional enough to sense the Jagan's power and woke his host up.

"What are you doing with the—the _Jagan_?" Kurama straightened his back and looked at Hiei almost accusingly.

"Nothing that would concern you, fox," Hiei said softly.

"It does concern me if you intended to use that on Kagome," Kurama shot back, his voice just as low. "We were assigned to _protect_ her and _learn_ from her, not _kill_ her!"

"Who said anything about killing?" Hiei asked smartly.

"Or maiming or injuring in _any_ way, shape, or form, Hiei, and you know it damn well! What has you acting so oddly with her? It can't be because she bested you earlier, is it?"

Hiei switched to mind-speak with Kurama. _You have the soul of one of the most arrogant, egotistical, self-involved demons I have ever known living in your _head_, Kurama. That fox in you has an ego the size of Japan and a level of pride to match it. You have rarely been bested before, just as I have. Consider the situation._

_Yes, I know,_ Kurama replied in kind, _but be that as it may, I won't try to mess with her mind just to get back at the one who was finally able to best me in something. It would squash Youko's pride, yes, but it would simply make him try harder to best that person again._

_Don't_ I _have any say in this conversation at all?_ Youko asked, adding in his comment to the conversation.

_No,_ both Hiei and Kurama said, the latter blocking Youko out completely.

_Leave Kagome alone, Hiei, or Koenma will be notified._

_You wouldn't turn me in,_ Hiei said, his claret eyes narrowing dangerously as their argument escalated.

_No, but that communicator around your wrist would,_ Kurama pointed out.

Hiei looked down, and there was a yellow light flashing that had not been before. _How did you figure that out, fox?_

_Experiment and trial and error,_ he replied. _If Kagome is in mortal danger, supposedly the red light will flash. However, if we so much as touch Kagome with any kind of intent other than to help, it will notify Koenma._

_I thought that after all we've done for him, the Brat would trust us,_

_Trust us, let alone trust_ _**you**?_ Kurama asked sarcastically. _We're still doing time for that last heist, Hiei. Do you _really _want to be stuck doing two centuries worth of community service for Reikai?_

Hiei didn't answer, but his inner raging fires were beginning to cool. He retied the Jagan silently and Kurama shook his head and returned to his neutral state of a half-daze, but neither slept for the rest of the night.

The next day was bright, warm, and sunny with a cloudless blue sky to top it off. More good news came when InuYasha, Shippou, and Kirara were declared by Kaede fully fit and returned to their usual states of health.

The Tantei watched in utter amusement as Shippou scampered around the hanyou, calling out derogatory comments that further infuriated the dog demon as he tried to catch the kit by his fluffy tail. They ran literal circles around each other, throwing up dust, making everyone cough.

It was made obvious that InuYasha had finally bested Shippou when the quarrel suddenly ceased and the hanyou stepped triumphantly from the circle they'd worn into the ground, holding a struggling, yelling, very unhappy kitsune by his tail, upside-down. InuYasha swung Shippou above his head in a circle and prepared to let him go, flying into the forest, but Kagome noticed his intentions and promptly "sat" him.

This caused yet _another_ argument to ensue, this one without so much physical activity, but rather the hanyou and the miko in each other's faces, yelling at the top of their lungs.

Kurama winced and casually plugged one of his ears, glancing around to see that Hiei's eyes were watering slightly.

Yusuke whistled low. "Wow, and I thought me'n **_Keiko _**were bad! _Look_ at those two!"

"It's hard to believe that they even like each other, isn't it?" Kurama replied.

"Shouldn't we try and stop them or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nah," Shippou said, jumping onto the tall man's shoulder. "Just give it a few more minutes and one of them will leave for awhile, come back, and then they'll be fine for another couple of hours."

"This is a usual occurrence, then?" Kurama asked, curious.

"Oh, yeah, they do this _all_ the time!"

_Strange times,_ Kurama murmured to himself.

Hiei caught the thought and muttered right back, _Stranger people_.

True to Shippou's prediction, within the next thirty seconds, InuYasha (completely red in the face) jumped off into the forest, presumably to go pout in a tree for awhile. Kagome (equally red), kicked her foot through the dirt in an angry stomp, throwing even _more_ grey/brown dust around, then threw up her hands in exasperation. "I really don't know why I bother!"

Hiei watched the way she interacted with InuYasha carefully. InuYasha was, in fact, very similar to Yusuke. Both were stubborn, ostentatious, obnoxious, pessimistic, sarcastic, and somewhat demonic (granted, both had varying levels of demonic blood, but the comparison stood) characteristics.

Hiei mentally rolled his eyes, _And I bet if he were to have a Spirit Beast it would turn out exactly like Puu. What a very sad thought._ Hiei returned his attention to the outer world and watched with measured interest as the taijia and the monk went through their paces with their individual weapons.

The taijia had much skill for such a large, bulky choice in a weapon. It took a lot of back strength and even more arm strength to be able to swing the thing so casually, as she did. Even better, her aim was impeccable and she rarely missed the tree branches that she used as targets.

The monk, Miroku, was it? The monk used his staff as his weapon, the crowning of the golden circle with many jingling rings made a pleasant sound as it was swung in graceful arcs and as it passed from hand-to-hand before his body and behind it.

He actually imitated many advanced sword-using stances, succeeding this by simply using the staff as an extension of whichever arm held the rod. Despite the lack of a capping of steel on the top, which, in Hiei's opinion would make it a _much_ more effective weapon, the monk knew what he was doing.

Hiei was satisfied now that, if a battle came, he would not have to defend those two, InuYasha, or the cat that could transform at will.

That left the little kit, the elderly priestess, and…_Kagome._ Hiei measured the young miko up once more as she played with Shippou instead of trained with her weapon, the bow and arrow.

_Stupid ningen,_ he thought. _She's signing her own death certificate by not practicing what seems to be her_ **only** _way to defend or attack._ Despite the fact that she was not technically "training" with a weapon did not mean that he could not study her habits to reveal more about her inner self. Hiei's ruby eyes gazed carefully at the girl, making notes of the slightest thing.

"She has good balance," Kurama remarked, coming up beside Hiei, who was leaning up against the side of Kaede's hut, in the shade.

"Hn," Hiei acknowledged this; he had noted that fact right off.

"See how she tends to put most weight on that side? She's right-handed as well. If she could counterbalance herself and walk with her weight evenly distributed on both sides of her body, her balance would be even better."

"I noted that." Hiei responded, growing slightly agitated at the fox's meddling in his affairs.

Kurama looked at Hiei out of the corner of his eye. Hiei may have given up on harming Kagome bodily and mentally, but he'd bet money that he was going to use every bit of information about her that he could against her—for whatever cheap excuse he could come up with besides entertainment for himself. Kurama mentally sighed. This was going to be a _very_ long assignment.

Miroku and Shippou leaned up against the wall of Kaede's hut, beside one of Kagome's new "friends", this one, that looked rather feminine, but they had both learned that just because a being _looked_ female or _looked_ human, did NOT mean that that was what they were.

"So…" Miroku began, conversationally. "What made Kagome bring you all to us, here in the past?"

"More necessity than curiosity," Kurama replied gracefully and immediately.

Miroku's hazy eyes glimmered in response to the reply to his question; he knew vagueness when he heard it and for some reason this new, strange group was hiding something and damn if their spokesperson wasn't as smooth at words as Miroku himself!

The redhead had answered the question with a good reply, but the reply told him absolutely nothing of much worth. All of this entered Miroku's thoughts and was stored away for later consideration within half a second. "I see," he replied, just as casually, but also just as cryptically. _Time for a different approach,_ he told himself.

_He'll try another approach here in a moment,_ Youko said, watching the monk carefully.

"Kagome is quite a powerful priestess, you know."

Youko and Kurama both stopped at that—neither had expected _that_ approach! It was VERY unusual for an ally of _anyone_ in these times to give out ANY type of information (especially to strangers!) on someone's power levels and/or strength.

_What is his game?_ Kurama asked Youko half-rhetorically.

_We'll find it out very soon, I promise,_ Youko swore, golden eyes narrowing in challenge.

"That became apparent to me when Hiei and I had to stop her ourselves from giving all of her life force energy to heal the hanyou," Kurama replied, still unshakably calm.

"Really? I didn't know that her energy resources would've been so—" the monk stopped suddenly and Kurama looked around quickly, to see that Kagome (previously playing tag with Shippou) had stopped dead in her tracks and was currently staring due West. "Kagome?" Miroku called out.

"What's going on, Kagome?" InuYasha asked. "Do you sense…" InuYasha's voice dropped off momentarily as he drew his Tetsusaiga, newly transformed. "Great, just what we _don't_ need right now!"

Kurama was about to ask Hiei if he felt anything when he himself felt ancient years still fresh within young demon bones arriving swiftly. The heavy musk odor of the demon was clearly male, slightly thinned by the fast-moving air displaced by his rapid form of travel.

Within moments, on a red cloud descended an extremely tall demon with long, thick silvery-white hair. He had eyes to match InuYasha's, except they were more of a cold yellow than the warm honey that the hanyou possessed. Two pairs of magenta stripes covered his cheekbones and a crescent moon adorned the place of his third eye' on the center of his forehead. Over his shoulder a great, fluffy, white boa was thrown.

_Who in the hell is_ _**this**?_ Kurama thought, his mind in a whirl.

Sesshoumaru had felt the extra pulsation of energy coming from the well near his half brother's forest the day before and wondered what on earth was going on. Under normal circumstances, he would have simply ignored this unusual occurrence, but in these days and times…

Anything out of the ordinary would have to be investigated in order to make sure that his lands stayed safe and un-infiltrated by enemy lords trying to overthrow his Western Empire. He had gotten his most pressing affairs in order and had left Rin in the care of Jaken, while he headed off the next day to investigate the abnormal energy.

As he flew, he contemplated the burst of dark energy and miasma he'd felt from some hundred miles away about four or five days ago. It had been strong and menacing enough to make him give Rin orders to stay inside at all times unless he was there to watch over her. Add the abnormal amounts of pure energy coming from his half-brother's forest and it gave Sesshoumaru enough of a reason to pay his little brother a _visit_…

"Who is that?" Kuwabara asked, shading his eyes against the sun to look up.

"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha bellowed, drawing a transformed Tetsusaiga and holding it in a two-handed grip before him.

"Shippou, come over here!" Kagome called to her kit, who immediately came and jumped into her protecting arms.

"Hey, Kagome, what's going on here?" Yusuke asked, even as Sango came out of Kaede's hut, hoisting Hiraikotsu over her shoulder with Miroku running along side her, his staff in hand.

"It's Sesshoumaru, InuYasha's half brother. He shows up once in awhile and tries to take InuYasha's sword, that he inherited from his father."

"So…some sort of sibling rivalry gone bad, then?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome shivered as Sesshoumaru landed and his cloud disappeared. "You could say that."

"So…what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked.

"We wait…and watch…and take cover if needed."

"It gets that bad?" Yusuke asked, looking on with intensified interest.

"Sometimes," Kagome said nervously, never taking her eyes off of InuYasha and his brother.

_It will be good to see how 'InuYasha' fights against an older and seemingly stronger sibling…_ Hiei mentioned to Kurama.

_Indeed,_ Kurama replied as the two in question squared off. Surprisingly, however, Sesshoumaru remained placid and un-offensive, despite his brother practically shoving Tetsusaiga up his nose. _Let us just see how this will unfold._

"What do you want now, Sesshoumaru? I thought I'd made it clear that you are NOT going to get Tetsusaiga! Or do you need another beating to get it through your head?"

Kagome winced at InuYasha's goading, anticipating the snide, sarcastic remark and then the customary exchange of blows that somehow always ended in a draw, no matter how bad things got. But, the comment never came. Instead, Sesshoumaru shocked them all by his hand not even reaching for his sword!

"InuYasha," he began, his deep baritone voice seeming strange in his delicate features, "I am not here for Father's sword. I came because I felt an unusual disturbance in the pure barrier around the God Tree's area—a disturbance than is more than usual for this area. I came to investigate."

InuYasha was so shocked he was almost speechless! Almost. There was a brief, three-second silence. Then, "Bullshit! I don't believe a word of it!"

Kagome winced again and turned her back on the two, rubbing her temples, trying to soothe the oncoming headache. Should she risk leaving the area and sneak into Kaede's hut to get her medical supplies _now_ or wait and see what would happen?

Sesshoumaru's brow twitched nearly imperceptibly and Kagome immediately began inching her way around the edges of the "battle ground" towards Kaede's hut. _Now would definitely be the time to get the first aid,_ Kagome said, reading Sesshoumaru's slight, however volume-speaking body language.

However, before she'd gone three steps, Sesshoumaru did the _strangest_ thing any of them had ever seen or heard. He sighed. A deep, from-the-tips-of-your-toes-sigh! If he was any less dignified, Kagome thought he would have stomped his foot in agitation. "Inu**_Yasha_**," He said, impatience **barely** masked by his tone. "I informed you once already that I was I was not here to recover Father's sword from you. I came to ensure the safety of my lands."

"Then why the hell are you all the way over here when you _should_ be in the West, guarding your 'precious' _little_ lands!" InuYasha sniped back.

At the implication that his lands were small, Sesshoumaru released a low, barely perceptible growl. "Enough!" He said tightly, hand finally going for the hilt of his sword. "I see that, once again, Reason has no weight with you. However, I feel generous, and will give you one more chance to put away your weapon, or I will draw mine."

"Oh, is that supposed to _frighten_ me into _submission_?" InuYasha fired back, not moving from his offensive position.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said, drawing Toukijin.

Kagome nearly choked on the air that was thick with the sword's evil core—it was almost as bad as Naraku's jyaki and miasma. She grabbed onto a branch of a nearby tree for support as she composed herself. Kagome looked up and over to see the Tantei giving her odd looks.

She waved them off with a grim smile, mouthing the words, "I'll be fine," to them. Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded, but Kurama did not look convinced. Hiei was staring straight ahead and didn't seem to be paying any attention whatsoever.

_Weak,_ Hiei thought to himself, sparing her a passing glance from the corner of his eye. _Where is she going?_ He thought to himself, giving her a second look. Hiei watched Kagome inch her way closer and closer to Kaede's door flap. _Running away?_ He glanced at Kurama, who had Shippou on his shoulder. _No, she wouldn't leave her kit out here alone if she were…So…_

He concluded that she was, for some reason, going into Kaede's hut. Alone. He swept his gaze over to the rest of his 'team-mates' and found their attention to be focused on the warring brothers. _Perfect conditions,_ Hiei murmured to himself.

Making sure that all of Kurama's attention was focused on the two inu youkai in a stand-off, Hiei concentrated an unusual amount of his energy into his feet and leg muscles and in less that a second and a half, he was inside Kaede's hut—Kagome hadn't even noticed.

_Too easy,_ he thought to himself. _But now what to do…?_ Several ideas presented themselves, but he had to (reluctantly) push them all down in favor of not breaking Reikai's idiotic rules and to save himself from getting re-arrested and sentenced to even _more_ Community Service work for the Brat.

Reasoning in his own mind voted against this action he was taking against the innocent miko, but his pride had been injured and he was not about to let that stand! _Still…_ he mind argued. _What good will it do me to injure her?_

'_You'd get to see her broken…tear down that innocent wall of purity and immaturity and make her see the reality of things…' _He replied to himself. The image of a weakened Kagome sitting on the floor, looking down, her clothes torn and her beautiful wavy black hair in a rumpled tangle…it was almost appetizing… _Stop,_ he told himself.

Without a second thought Hiei blurred and stood directly behind Kagome, so that when she _did_ turn around, she'd practically trip over him. Indeed, that is exactly what happened; she spun around, a white metal box in hand and let out a startled squeal as she rocked back on her heels to avoid crashing into the fire apparition.

"Hiei!" Kagome gasped, pressing her hand to her chest to calm her rapidly beating heart and sooth the adrenaline rushing through her veins. "What…What are you doing in here?"

Hiei did not reply; simply crossed his arms and did not move an inch away from where he stood. He fixed her with a stare that made her feel like his penetrating gaze was going straight through her. Involuntarily, she shivered, despite the warmth inside the sun-warmed hut. "Hiei?" Kagome ventured again. "You're acting weird…are you…are you okay?"

_Concerned for me?_ Hiei asked himself, slightly put-off. _Strange woman,_ Again, he did not reply but he got a better idea than making her nervous.

Hiei arced a brow and gave her his most perfected, bored, you're-not-worth-my-time-filthy-human-wench look, while managing to keep his eyes bright with disdain. Then, after holding her gaze for a careful and specific time of six seconds, he blinked, made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat, and turned his back on her.

As he had suspected, this had a much greater and much more desirable effect on her than his previous plan. Her energy level spiked with her aura and Hiei could taste the bitterness in the air from her anger. _This is going to be too easy,_ he thought.

With his advanced hearing, he heard her mutter, "Why that scrawny, mangy, zebra-striped, skunky little oompa-loompa!"

_That was shockingly original,_ Hiei thought casually to himself, pretending to not have heard a word of it. _For a human,_ he added.

"Hello? I'm _talking_ to you, here, Hiei!" Kagome said, one hand on her hip.

Hiei merely turned his head far enough to give her another blank stare before returning to his former position, never twitching another muscle besides. By the apparent rise in temperature of her aura Hiei could tell that she was getting very close to blowing her top. _Excelle—_

His thoughts were cut off as Kurama slid past the door flap, barely disturbing the ragged piece with his slick movement. _HIEI!_ He called mentally. _**WHAT **in the name of all that is holy do you_ think _you are_ doing

_Damned fox!_ Hiei retorted snipishly. _Stay out of my business!_

_It is no longer your business if you are doing things like this—Do you_ _**really **want Koenma on your case for the next one hundred and fifty years, Hiei?_

_Spoilsport,_ Hiei replied reluctantly. _I wasn't doing anything out of line to her. Do you see a single scratch on her?_

_No, but you made her angry enough for the Kuwabara and the two inu youkai to notice!_

_What's your point, Kurama?_ Hiei asked, using the kitsune's name for the first time in awhile. Kurama took it as a way for Hiei to get in an extra "point" against him in a way that only Hiei would figure would count.

_Let's call it a mutual truce for now, Hiei? This is_ not _the time for your petty mind games!_ Kurama reprimanded the apparition.

_Who said anything about them being '**petty'**?_

**End Chapter **


	11. Afraid of the Dark

**Chapter Eleven: Afraid of the Dark**

**Previously**

_What's your point, Kurama?_ Hiei asked, using the kitsune's name for the first time in awhile. Kurama took it as a way for Hiei to get in an extra "point" against him in a way that only Hiei would figure would count.

_Let's call it a mutual truce for now, Hiei? This is_ **not** _the time for your petty mind games!_ Kurama reprimanded the apparition.

_Who said anything about them being 'petty'?_

"Umm…Kurama? What's going on?" Kagome asked timidly, peering past Hiei's spike of hair to see the kitsune.

Kurama shot Hiei a dark glare that _clearly_ stated**: _Don't you _dare** **_try something this stupid again_**! Hiei glared right back but said to Kurama via telepathy, _Fine. A truce…For now._

Kurama gave a nearly imperceptible nod and then turned to Kagome and put on his best, most innocent school-boy expression. "Oh, nothing, Kagome, but I wanted to inform you that Sesshoumaru has gone."

Kagome brightened immediately. "Really?" Her smile faded and she looked worriedly at the door. "I didn't hear any explosions…is everyone okay and in one piece?"

"Yes, they're all fine. It would seem Sesshoumaru did indeed only come to see about the disturbance and, finding nothing amiss here, returned to his home."

Kagome sighed in obvious relief. "Thank Kami…I was worried I'd have to get out my first aid kit…I think this is the first time those two have met peacefully…"

Hiei arced a brow and said, "You call drawing swords on each other and coming to the brink of tearing each other apart 'peaceful'?"

Kagome shot him a killing glare. "**_Oh, so now you can talk, huh_**?" Her brief flare of biting temper made Hiei bring his marks against her up yet another. However, her show of her quick-fire temper quieted down and she replied _quite_ civilly, "If you'd seen some of their other fights, you'd call this encounter a lucky break."

"I see," Kurama said, nonchalantly. "Why don't we go back outside?"

Still slightly resentful, Kagome cast a baleful glare at Hiei and replied curtly to Kurama, "Yes, why don't we?"

Hiei merely quirked his eyebrow at her spitfire temper. Mentally, he smirked. Playing with this one could prove to be a good form of entertainment.

"So, no broken bones?" Kagome asked InuYasha, despite the fact that she'd already been told that only words and a few heated glares had been exchanged during her absence inside the hut.

"No, Kagome," InuYasha sighed with aggravation.

"You're sure?"

"_Yes!_" He replied in exasperation.

"No bruises, bumps, concussions, or blood-spilling?"

"NO!" InuYasha said, his hackles coming up.

"Not even a bruised ego?"

"NO! NOW GET OFF MY BACK! DAMNIT ALL, WENCH!"

Kagome grimaced at that, but was somewhat thankful that he'd been at least a little civil in his name-calling. "Fine! So sue me for caring about your wellbeing!" She said back in a brief show of spite.

InuYasha's cheeks turned red for a moment before he pushed—whatever it was that had just surfaced—back down. "Just shut-up, Kikyo!"

Silence.

Then… "What…did you just…call me?" Kagome asked, her eyes suddenly shadowed. Her tone was caught somewhere in the middle of insecurity, pain, and shock.

"Kagome, of course, wench!"

"No…no, you didn't!" It was evident that tears were rising in her voice. "You called me—called me _her_!"

"Her? Who, '_her'_?"

"KIKYO!" Kagome cried, now full-scale upset.

"What! I did not!" InuYasha argued, taken aback. Had he really called her Kikyo?

"At least we weren't the only ones to mistake her for that other woman," Yusuke muttered to Kuwabara and Kurama, who both nodded conceptually.

Things between the hanyou and miko were escalating and the Tantei and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were starting to think that this could only end in blood, tears, or a '_SIT!'. _

However, knowing these two, it would probably end up being a combination of all three. When the shouting was beginning to affect the demons' hearing, Kagome abruptly stomped off, shouting a huge "**SIT!**" sending InuYasha face-first into the dirt.

"Whoa!" Yusuke grinned savagely. "Now _there's_ a trick I'd like to learn!"

"Damn if you do, kid!" InuYasha yelled, his voice muffled by the earth he was currently imprinted in.

"How'd she _do_ that?" Kuwabara asked, in some state of awe.

"It's a subduing spell that the priestess Kaede gave her. It is linked directly from Kagome's word of subduing to the necklace he wears." Sango explained, approaching them with Shippou on her shoulder. "It's saved our necks more than once when his temper becomes…unstable."

"Unstable my ass! I'll show you '_unstable'_ as soon as this damned spell wears off!" InuYasha threatened from his dirt-kissing position.

Kurama's ears perked up when he heard a very tiny, nearly inaudible voice say from InuYasha's vicinity, "Ah, it's my lucky day! A free drink and no one to squish me!"

InuYasha's subduing spell wore off just then and the hanyou smacked his hand to his neck, bringing about a pathetic _SQUEAK_ from whatever was in his palm. "You never miss an opportunity, do you, flea?"

"It's good to see you, too, Master InuYasha."

"Feh!"

"Why, where is your fair maiden? I am missing her lovely presence!"

"Kagome, you mean?" InuYasha replied with disdain. "She's—wait a minute! She's not my maiden! And she sure as hell isn't '_fair'_!"

"Now, now, I wouldn't go as far as to say _that_," Myouga chastised.

"_What_ the **hell **is _that_ thing?" Hiei asked, his voice arrogant.

"That would be Myouga, flea demon and informant of InuYasha." Miroku replied, coming to life for the first time in quite awhile.

"He's a cowardly, spineless little turn-tail, but when he shows up, at least he usually has some sort of news on a Shard rumor of some sort." Sango told them.

Myouga straightened his tiny kimono and said in an uppity way, "Yes, of course! Sango is correct! I have news of a Shard!"

"Then spit it out, Myouga!" InuYasha demanded, his pinching fingers threatening him if he did not speak up immediately.

Myouga paled and rushed out, "There is supposed to be a boar demon in the far North with a shard or two in it somewhere. It's been terrorizing villages and eating the children!"

"That's horrible!" Shippou said with such force that he nearly lost his balance and fell from Sango's shoulder.

"Indeed, it most certainly is! Well, what are you waiting for? Get a move on, people, that shard won't stay in one place very long!" With that brief—if informative—speech, the flea demon was off before anyone could make a comment.

"Alright, people! We're moving out **now**! You new people, fall in. You follow _my_ orders now, got it?" When no one argued (although Hiei glared daggers and his Jagan flared briefly), InuYasha continued, "I better go get Kagome," he said grudgingly.

Kurama cut in quickly. "Actually, InuYasha, I volunteer to go and get her. Under the circumstances, I don't think it would be best if you went to her now."

InuYasha "Keh-ed" but nodded. "Fine. Just hurry up."

Nodding the affirmative, Kurama jogged at a slow pace in the direction Kagome had gone. He was slightly surprised when he found that her scent trail led into the forest.

_I wonder what she's doing in there…?_

Kurama's answer came from his kitsune counterpart with a resounding _DUH!_ and Youko sniffed haughtily. _Obviously, she's--_

_You've been spending too much time around Yusuke,_ Suuichi broke in, surfacing once again, his 'strength' growing because of their calm emotions. _You're beginning to sound just like him._

_Shut up,_ **human**, Youko chided. _What I was trying to say before you so **rudely** interrupted me, was that she has been coming back and forth to this time for who knows how long! Of course she'd be familiar with the territory!_

_I was just_ **saying**… Suuichi said, pouting as his level of 'awareness' diminished as Youko's began to take over and push him back down.

_Both of you be quiet!_ Kurama said decisively. _She's close._

Kurama slowed his pace as he approached a small clearing with a hot spring in the middle of it. He spotted Kagome immediately, sitting on the edge of a large boulder, knees drawn up to her chest, one hand dipped in the steaming water, stirring it absentmindedly. Her eyes stared out over the black water blankly.

Not wanting to surprise her, he intentionally snapped a branch under his foot. She looked up, eyes wide, and even somewhat…scared? But, seeing him, she visibly relaxed. "Oh, hey, Kurama!" Kagome attempted to sound cheery, but she failed miserably. Apparently, the miko realized this and she quieted, looking out over the water again, her finger tracing designs on the water's top.

Kurama made an advance on her, slowly approaching until he half-sat, half-stood with one foot folded under him as he leaned his hip on the rock and balanced himself on his other. "So…"

Kagome blurted out unexpectedly, "He didn't mean it, I know he didn't, but…somehow…it hurts worse when he does it accidentally than when he does it intentionally… Why is that?" She didn't expect an answer, and he didn't supply one. They sat for several minutes in silence until Kagome asked, "Why did you come after me?" She took her hand out of the water and rested her head sideways on the top of her knees, looking at him expectantly.

"A flea demon, his name is Myouga, I believe, showed up and informed us about a Jewel shard that is rumored to be in the far north, in the possession of a child-eating boar demon. I was told that we were requested to move out as soon as possible."

Kagome snorted softly without changing her position. "Which, in InuYasha-Speak means he ordered everyone to move out and that I needed to be brought back **now**, even if it means dragging me kicking and screaming by my hair, right?"

Kurama covered his smile with his hand and his laugh with a well-practiced cough, as was his habit. Kagome took notice. She sat up straight and crossed her legs and looked him right in the eye. "Why do you do that?"

Genuinely confused, he asked her, "Why do I do what?"

"_That_! Whenever you think something is funny, you always laugh but cover your smile _and_ you try to pass your laugh off as a cough. Why do you do that?"

"I…" Kurama paused, searching for the right answer. _He_ didn't even think that he knew why he did it. _Youko?_ He asked his counterpart. _Why_ **do** _we do that?_

_Hell if_ **I** _know!_ The demon replied. _It's probably a trait I picked up somewhere along the way and passed it on to you. In my day if you laughed at a formidable adversary and pissed them off, there goes a possible alliance if you ever get in trouble one day. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, correct? So…I guess it just became a habit without it taking my notice._

"You have a very handsome smile—don't cover it up anymore!" Kagome chastised him, giving him "The Eye".

For a moment…their eyes locked and Kagome froze like a deer in headlights. Looking into his brilliant bottle green eyes, Kagome expected to see…Well, whatever she thought she might see, she did not know, but that is _not_ what she found. Instead of…whatever it was she was expecting, she saw swirling shades of jade and emerald littered with sparking gold that rose up and faded continually in a dance of sorts.

For exactly four seconds, Kagome stared into his eyes full-on and suddenly, she saw something _else_ that was _not_ supposed to be in his eyes. She saw…someone _else_ looking out at her through Kurama's eyes! Gasping, she jerked back, ultimately losing her balance and she tumbled backwards into the hot spring before Kurama could react.

She completely submersed herself in the hot spring's water before she surfaced again, wiping water from her eyes and pulling her hair away from her face, spitting out water from her mouth and coughing on what she had inhaled. Gasping for air, she took the hand Kurama offered to her and pulled her out of the water and onto the boulder.

"Thanks," Kagome said, wringing out her hair. She decided to forget about that hauntingly familiar face she'd just seen staring out at her from _Kurama's eyes_.

Kurama's eyes—and, coincidentally, Youko's as well, traveled down and down her soaked (and now shivering) body, marveling in the way her clothes now clung to her petite figure. _Thank Kami for the invention of thin white cotton,_ Youko whispered, feeling a beast he had not unleashed in a long time uncurl in his stomach.

_No, Youko!_ Kurama told him, willing the heat rising in his body down. _We_ **can't**!

_Fine, fine…but, later—_

Kurama did not reply and Youko did not finish his sentence. Wordlessly, he un-buttoned the white jacket he wore over his (much thinner) under shirt and handed it over to Kagome, who took it thankfully. "Let's go back now, shall we?"

Kagome nodded and they walked back together in peaceful silence…Until Kagome started giggling. "I wonder what everyone will think took us so long…I mean, me returning soaking wet and wearing your shirt…" She let her sentence trail off as she broke into hysterics at the (most likely) innocent joke she'd made. She didn't realize that Youko and Kurama had taken it all too wrong. Or, if your name was Youko and/or Kurama, all too _right_.

_Stop this, Youko! We are only here to complete the mission. We_ **cannot** _fall away from our job!_

Youko did not disagree.

But he did not _agree,_ either.

Indeed, upon their return, questions had been raised, but Kagome's friends seemed able to believe her story about her clumsiness and accepted it without question.

The Tantei were not so forgiving of Kurama. For the next two hours, Yusuke kept dropping hints and nearly seamless jokes and remarks about "cradle-robbing" and "taking candy from a baby". Kuwabara was certainly no better, except his discretion was much less and he was not so _creative_ as Yusuke.

But besides them, having an altogether too nosy, obnoxious, annoying, arrogant, scrawny little hybrid demon having access to his thoughts nearly drove Kurama to just _ADMITTING_ to their hints just for the sake of getting them to SHUT THE HELL UP!

The ten of them (including Kirara) maintained their average pace, despite the Tantei's addition to the group. Shippou rode in the basket of Kagome's pink bike; Sango, Miroku, and Kuwabara rode on Kirara's back, and the rest ran behind. When Kagome got tired of pedaling, she called out to InuYasha, who called an immediate halt to their progression.

Wordlessly, she handed the bike over to Miroku, who tucked up his robes and straddled the contraption with ease as Yusuke took his place on Kirara for a rest. InuYasha knelt down on one knee and Kagome boarded onto his back, with his arms locking behind her knees. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Yup," Kagome said, giving the affirmative.

"Everyone else set?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. Seeing that everyone else was settled again, he took off, taking the lead once more.

Hiei and Kurama exchanged looks at the rather…_suggestive_ position the miko took by riding on the hanyou's back.

_Her scent is undisturbed,_ Hiei told Kurama, and both seemed to relax at this. However, Yusuke and Kuwabara were not so discreet.

"Do they always do that?" Yusuke asked Sango, who carried Miroku's staff for him in one hand while she gripped Kirara's fur in the other.

"Yes," she replied, slightly surprised. "All of the time. Why do you ask?"

Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "Ah, I don't know. Just seemed a little…weird."

Sango laughed. "They're just friends, if that's what you're getting at."

Yusuke and Kuwabara both blushed. "Oh."

They continued on until Sango alerted to InuYasha that Kirara was tiring. The group continued on for another ten minutes or so until they reached a forested area. Kurama and Hiei could smell hot water from even this distance.

The Tantei watched in slight awe as the entire group halted as soon as they reached the clearing. Miroku dismounted from the bicycle, Shippou climbed out of its basket and onto the monk's shoulder. Kagome climbed down off of InuYasha and the group instantaneously dispersed, leaving the Tantei slightly putout.

"That was…fast." Kuwabara said dumbly. "They sure know how to work with each other."

"Indeed," Kurama said, analyzing the others' actions. He looked then at the sun as it was setting below the distant mountain range, casting red, gold, and orange on the clouds.

No one made any comment, but instead stood around for a moment, looking slightly confused because there was not a single person left in the area except for them. Where had everyone else gone?

Minutes later, Shippou burst out of the trees, arms full of sticks, screaming his fool head off with the tiny branches flying everywhere! The Tantei were on full alert instantly, Hiei's sword was out, as was Kuwabara's. Yusuke had his finger aimed and Kurama's rose was in his hand.

Seconds later, the screaming kit was followed by a laughing Kagome, who wore twigs and leaves in her hair, dirt smudged on her elbows and knees, and one torn sock. She tackled Shippou to the ground after overtaking him in several steps.

Mercilessly, the miko tickled the kit into tears. The Tantei watched, speechless. Here, they had been ready to defend from whatever had scared the kit out so badly, and then Kagome came out of the brush, being the cause of the disruption. Hiei made a disdainful noise and sheathed his sword, turning away. "Stupid ningen," he muttered.

Minutes later, Sango returned with two buckets filled with steaming water and Miroku followed her, his arms full of bigger branches. "What happened here?" Sango asked, seeing twigs and small branches strewn everywhere, and Kagome and Shippou, flat on their backs, laughing harder than before.

Shippou sat up and pointed an accusing finger at Kagome. "She scared me and made me drop my sticks!" Kagome just laughed more.

"Ah…and how terrified you look, Shippou," Miroku added.

Shippou looked as properly undignified as any young boy would in the face of being ridiculed. "Hey!"

Kagome flipped onto her stomach and pushed a finger on his nose. "Oh, hush Shippou! He was only making fun!"

Shippou crossed his arms and pouted for a moment before InuYasha reappeared from the forest. "All clear," he informed them. "Did you all get the firewood?"

Kagome and Shippou looked at each other, then looked at the branches thrown helter-skelter across the clearing from where they'd bulldozed through. "Uh…We'll be right back!" The mother-son duo disappeared back into the forest and returned quickly with their arms loaded.

As soon as the fire was going, InuYasha passed a quick glance over the Tantei. "You guys hunt?"

Hiei's eyes lit and he nodded shortly. Kurama nodded too, and the hybrid, kitsune, and hanyou wordlessly separated in three different directions, each going out to find some sort of food source.

Kagome dug through her bag and pulled out two towels, two swim suits, a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, a comb, and a pair of grey sweatpants and a black pullover sweatshirt. Sango got up and followed her, as did Shippou. "We're going to go bathe. You three _stay away_!" The girls gave Miroku, Yusuke, and Kuwabara the Evil Eyes and walked off in the direction of the hot spring they'd discovered.

Miroku sighed as the trio disappeared into the brush. "Damned lucky little kit…" he looked over to the two other men left alone with him and said, "Well, why don't we get a camp set up?"

Yusuke dug his hands into his pockets, trying to look nonchalant. "Well…what do we do?"

Miroku looked as if he'd never heard of anyone who couldn't set up a camp. Granted, Kagome had been a bit "if-y" for awhile, but that soon changed. Now she could light a fire underwater, he swore. She seemed to have a knack of sorts for coaxing smoke and flames from where there was formerly a dejected pile of damp, green wood.

"Well…you can stack the kindling and get the spit out of Kagome's bag and set that up over the fire. Or, you could build a lean-to for the girls for the night. Or, if you really wanted to, you could go and dig a latrine for us to use tonight. Take you pick, gentlemen."

Kuwabara scratched his head. "I think I could go for the wood-stacking and the spit-thingy."

Yusuke nodded. "I think I could handle building a lean-to."

Miroku looked exasperated but nodded. "I get stuck with toilet duty _every single_ time!"

The three split up and soon Kuwabara had the rotary-style spit set up over the fire and had made three neat piles of kindling, according to their sizes. Yusuke got creative and used Kagome's bike as a prop for one end and went to tear down some branches to lean up against a large rock he'd seen near the fire. Miroku grumbled but went to dig two separate, shallow holes across the clearing from one another; one for the guys and one for the two girls.

He remembered the huge argument that had ensued the first night Kagome had been expected to share a hole in the ground with guys that could just _walk by_ and _see_! Thus, since then, every camp they made had _two_ separate holes.

When he returned, InuYasha, Kurama, and Hiei were back and Hiei was spinning his kill (three rabbits) on the spit while Kurama skinned his own two hares and cleaned his three fish. InuYasha was using his long, sharp claws to precisely gut his own half dozen of fish, waiting for his turn at the roast. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing a card game.

About twenty minutes later, Kagome, Sango, and a very wet and matted Shippou came back from their bathing and Kagome sat down with Shippou and combed through every inch of fur that he would allow her to reach. While she did this, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Miroku took their turns at the hot spring. Kurama watched (somewhat enviously) as Kagome ran her fine fingers through Shippou's wiry, springy fur to de-tangle his tail.

By the time the three men had returned from their bathes, their supper was all ready and they sat down and ate in peace (except for Yusuke and Kuwabara throwing fish bones back and forth between each other).

Kagome had pulled out a child's book and was teaching Shippou how to read by the firelight. They had gotten to page eight of twenty-three when Kurama came over and sat down on the other side of Shippou. "You're teaching him to read in English?" He asked in some surprise.

Kagome nodded. "Yes," she said plainly.

Shippou jumped up and into Kurama's lap and said proudly in (highly accented) English, "Yes and I can talk it, too!"

Kagome corrected him softly and said, "And I can 'speak' it, too, Shippou."

Obediently, Shippou repeated his sentence correctly and earned a big smile from Kagome.

"He is learning quickly. How long have you been teaching him?"

"For about nine months. We only started on English lessons…what was it, Shippou?"

"About four weeks ago."

"And you're reading books already?" Kurama asked, a bit shocked. He knew that kitsune were exceptionally fast learners, but learning the basics of the English language and being able to read it was unheard of!

"I am!" Shippou said proudly, sticking out his chest and standing up straighter.

Kurama ruffled the kit's hair and chuckled, "You're an amazing little kit."

Shippou deflated a little, but the resentment and conviction and his voice was heard clearly. "I am **not** _little_!"

Kagome was on the defensive immediately. "He's grown a _lot_ in the past year! Almost a foot at a half!"

Kurama put up his hands. "I meant nothing by the comment, Shippou, Kagome."

Kagome looked down and blushed. "Sorry. Bad case of over-protective-mother-itis."

"There's nothing wrong with that…" There was a pause and Kurama asked quietly, "Mind if I help you teach him?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Of course not…InuYasha never offers to help…"

Without missing a beat, Shippou replied, "That's because InuYasha can hardly write his own name!"

From the tree across the clearing, the hanyou's voice was clearly heard, "I can to!"

Shippou, rebuffed, hid behind Kagome. "Oh, come on now, Shippou. He's not going to come and get you because _he's too lazy to get off of his butt and come over here to help!_" Kagome said the last part pointedly, raising her voice just enough so that she could be sure that InuYasha would hear her.

Her reply from him was a well-huffed, "Feh!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and re-opened the book. "Let's start aga…" Kagome's sentence trailed off suddenly and her head turned to the North sharply; Kurama heard her neck pop at the abrupt movement.

"What is it, Kagome?" Kurama asked, leaning in over her shoulder. His breath on her cheek made her shiver.

"Miasma."

The simple word was enough to send InuYasha to her side like a slingshot in less than three seconds. He saw the close proximity of the fully-grown kitsune and put a clawed hand on Kagome's opposing shoulder. Kagome's attention wavered and she glanced in surprise down at the claws resting lightly on her shoulder, and then out of the corner of her eye on her left and saw Kurama's profile. _What…_ She was distracted again by another wave of miasma, this time strong enough that everyone in the clearing took notice.

InuYasha's ears were perked forward and his grip on Kagome's shoulder tightened slightly. He growled low in his chest and he tore his hand off of Kagome's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do tonight. It's a few hours worth of traveling away and we won't be doing any more traveling tonight."

Kagome sighed and nodded and walked on her knees over to her backpack. Shippou hopped over to her and grabbed her hand. "Are you going to take those?"

Kagome turned already wearied eyes on her surrogate son and managed a smile. "Yeah, Shippou."

The kit crossed his arms. "I don't like those things. They smell bad."

Kagome laughed and ruffled her kit's hair. "If you think they _smell_ bad, think of how bad they _taste_!"

At this revelation, Shippou's face contorted as he imagined the taste of the items described and bounded away to get as far from the smell as he could. Kurama looked around the clearing and saw that Sango was looking over at her self-appointed adoptive sister with worry. Miroku was staring at the miko with worry as well, and the hanyou was back in his tree, staring adamantly ahead.

Kurama noted that every three seconds or so, he would switch his gaze over to Kagome and his brow would furrow slightly before he returned to his staring contest with the stars; then he would repeat the process.

"Kagome…"

The miko looked up from the bottle she was struggling to open. "Yes?"

Kurama kneeled down by her and took the bottle from her. His eyebrows raised as he read the label and discovered the reason for the pills. "What are you taking these for?"

"It numbs the pain, a little."

"What 'pain'?"

"My senses have developed enough that the tracest amount of miasma affects me; you might have noticed when Sesshoumaru showed up and I reacted to the dark energy that one of his swords gives off."

"Then why have you not been affected by Hiei? He uses almost all jyaki in his power."

"Well, for one, I've been around Hiei and he's not a threat… Well, at least I don't consider him one, so it acts as a sort of 'immunity', I guess. Other than that, Miroku and Kaede taught me basic blocking methods, but…since Naraku's miasma has advanced…_these_ are the only escape I get when he is… 'active', you could say."

Kurama read the side affects listed on the label. "This says this can cause drowsiness, dry mouth, _nightmares_, muscle cramping, bloody noses, vomiting, and _can become addictive_. Are you really willing to risk all of these symptoms to rid yourself of your pain for a few short hours?"

Kagome took the bottle back and held it to her chest protectively and then glanced up at him furtively. "Have you ever been punched in the stomach and then been knocked in the head by a shovel?"

"Yes to the first and something similar to the second."

"Okay. Now add the worst migraine you've ever experienced to that, plus a loss of balance, occasional blackouts, and just for the heck of it add the stress of your final exams to that. Now you figure what I'm feeling. So yes, I am willing to risk some of these side affects."

Kurama paused a moment and then deftly took the bottle back from her, opened it, and poured the contents into the fire, making the flame flare slightly.

"_What are you **doing**_!" Kagome said, shocked. "Those are expensive!"

"I have something better and it won't cost you anything." he replied swiftly, in a business-like tone.

Silent now, Kagome hesitated, then took the bottle back and threw it into the fire too. "Thanks."

Kurama reached behind his head and pulled his long hair forward to bear his neck. He untangled several seeds and drew them in front of him. With Kagome watching closely, he manipulated the plant's energy until it grew into a six-inch tall, blue-green plant with very twiggy, thin stems and frosted leaves.

"Awhile back I collected a specimen of this breed when a friend of mine had an assassin after her. It is called Icebane, from the ice region of the Demon Plane. Icebane is lethal to her kind, but to others it acts as a cooling and/or numbing agent and also helps to reduce fevers and cools the blood so that you can become calmer.

_I don't suppose we should mention Icebane is a slight intoxicant and in some cases a hallucinogenic?_ Youko asked Kurama.

_No, definitely not. If she acts up like that, we will just not boil the tea so long next time._

_Good plan._

"I see…" Kagome took the plant from Kurama and turned it around in her hand curiously, her pain and fear pushed back for now. "Where are its seeds?"

Kurama had to smile at her curiosity. "These plants' seeds are in the forms of berries, but even by manipulation, they only produce seeds once every five years. Because of how rarely they reproduce these plants must be very hardy and also very potent. One of these leaves, boiled and made into a tea, will easily make enough potent drink for a gallon of water and then can be re-used afterwards."

"Oh, I get it. So, you're going to boil this down and make a tea for me?" Kagome asked, slightly surprised and at the same time shy at the offer that someone offer to do something for her, instead of just letting her do it alone, or even just helping her.

"Yes, right now, as a matter of fact. Do you happen to have a kettle?"

"Yeah, actually, I do! It's in my bag…Here, I'll get it." Kagome walked over to her pack and stooped to get the kettle. When she stood, something caught in the corner of her eye.

Whipping around, she caught the edge of something slipping back into the trees. Shaking now, her pupils widened in a chance to take in all of the light they could, since the crescent moon had just gone under cloud cover. She dropped the kettle because her hands were slick with sweat. Kurama came up behind her with silent steps and put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome jumped and spun, her hands going around his wrist. He did not resist and did not pull away; any more sudden movements might upset her worse.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice drifted across the clearing. "Are you alright?"

Kagome took a deep, but shaky breath and released the man's wrist. "Y—Yeah, Sango. I'm fine."

The demon slayer came over anyway after laying down her sword, which she had been sharpening. "You don't look well, Kagome-chan. Is the miasma affecting you so badly?"

Kagome nodded but said, "Yes, but Kurama is going to make me an herbal tea to help so that I don't have to take those pills anymore."

Sango smiled. "That's excellent, Kagome! I really did not like you taking those things of yours anyway! You were always so…different after your doses…almost as if you were drunk!"

"Well, I won't be taking any more of that stuff. Kurama has a cure for me!"

Sango bowed to the old kitsune and replied gratefully, "Kurama-san, I thank you for your help with Kagome. We are _all_ thankful." She turned back to Kagome and gave her a fast hug. "I'm the last one up, I think, besides you two. InuYasha is in his tree and he looks like he's at least dozing. Miroku and Shippou are dead to the world, and so are the other two boys. But I haven't seen the other…"

"Hiei," Kurama supplied.

"Yes, him!" Sango affirmed. "I haven't seen him for almost half an hour."

"He is most likely out scouting the area and checking our surroundings. If he is not back by morning then we can move on without him and he will catch up whenever he is done doing whatever he was doing."

Sango nodded and said goodnight again before going back across the clearing and ducked under the lean-to Yusuke had built earlier.

Kagome and Kurama returned to the fire. Kurama filled the kettle with water from a bucket Sango had brought and set the kettle to boil over the fire. "You only need one leaf, as I said before. You know when the leaf has no more worth to it, because it will start to get a purplish color to the veins."

"I see." Kagome said, filing this information away.

"Here, you take the plant. I have given it enough energy that it will remain in that form for at least eight months. After that, give it back to me and I will re-grow it so that you can have fresh."

Kagome took the plant and put it in-between the pages of her algebra book for safekeeping, just as the tea water boiled. Kurama took the one leaf and dropped it into the kettle, stirring with a metal dishing spoon Kagome had.

"You boil this for three minutes and then let it set for five more before you drink it. Remember the times because if you boil it too long, it will become too potent and will freeze you from the inside out, and if you don't let it cool before drinking it, it can do the same thing."

They sat in silence for those eight minutes, with Kagome jumping at every single tiny sound that came from their surroundings and with Kurama watching her jump at every single tiny sound. Still, he said nothing and poured a cup of the Icebane tea into a tin cup Kagome had.

He poured himself a small amount, too, to calm his nerves. He had barely touched his drink, but within two minutes, Kagome had guzzled the tea down and indeed, now her eyes were drooping and her skin had a slightly blue tinge to it.

Watching her eyes closely, Kurama asked, "How do you feel now?"

Kagome looked up and Kurama saw that her eyes, formerly pristine blue, had white spots visible in her irises. "Relaxed and…I don't feel the pressure of the miasma anymore."

_Well, if it were going to act as a hallucinogenic, it would have affected her immediately, so now all we have to do is see if it acts as an intoxicator._ Youko said.

_How long will that take?_

_If her words slur in the next three minutes, we'll have to counteract the Icebane with a dose of Firesporn or Dragonbane and start over, or else._

_Or else what?_ Kurama asked.

_Well, one option is that her blood could become so full of the Icebane that she could freeze to death or catch hypothermia. She could also have an overdose of the natural intoxicant in the Bane and that could cause one hell of a hangover. We're talking a knock-an-alcoholic-on-their-ass hangover. Demon plants used on humans are tricky._

_Then we'd better hope she doesn't slur._ Kurama said.

Lucky for them, Kagome was merely completely out of it from the relaxants in the plant. But however calm she was, she still jumped at the smallest creature's movement in the forest.

"Kagome, you know you are safe." Kurama nearly added '…_with me'_ to the end of the sentence, but refrained.

Kagome drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head sideways on the tops of her kneecaps. "No. Naraku is so cunning…he's a master of illusion and trickery and he is a tortuous madman out for whatever advantage he can get his hands on. As long as he doesn't get his hands dirty in the process of kicking our asses, that is!" Kagome said with venom.

Kurama was slightly taken aback by this stalwart statement. "You have so many people here willing to fight for you and protect you! Why are you so worried about this?" Kurama asked, leaning forward even further, his breath mingling with hers in their attempt to stay as quiet as they could.

Kagome lowered her eyes to escape the intensity of his emerald gaze and answered with a small, timid voice, "Because the last time I didn't worry…_THIS _happened."

A noise in the trees behind her made Kagome jump visibly, choking on her breath in an attempt to remain as quiet as possible, so she wouldn't wake the others. Her head whipped around so fast, she nearly smashed skulls with Kurama. "What was that?" She whispered fearfully, her eyes darting around.

"A rabbit, is all." Kurama turned a critical, but kind eye on her. "What _else_ is bothering you?"

"Well, on top of this miasma thing that's just come up, it's a feeling I've had all day…like someone's been watching me…"

_Hiei,_ Kurama thought to himself. "What have you to fear with so many around you who care about you and who would protect you? Are you afraid of the dark?"

Sadly, Kagome smiled. "And so much more."

** End of chapter **

**A/N: **Forgive me, as I know nothing of the medical world except for what I learn from my mom, who is an herbalist. So, this "Icebane" that I mention…is purely my creation and any medical anomalies produced from said plant, whether logical or not, will remain as they are unless someone can give me something better and have a site listed as their resource.

As for the Firesporn and Dragonbane, I intend on writing a one or two shot side-story to explain these further--they tie in with Hiei, so keep an eye out!

The story of Yukina's attempted assassination will also have its own one-shot, too!

**All of these side-stories will be written as chapters under a blanket title of "Only This….And Nothing More (Besides a Few Side Stories)".**

No, I do not know when this will be written or posted, but do keep an eye out for it sometime in the future! Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	12. Burn

**WARNING!** There will be a _touch_ of lime here at the end, so if you're uncomfortable with that kind of thing, just skip it! The beginning of the lime will be marked with this:

**Previously **

"On top of this miasma thing that's just come up, it's a feeling I've had all day…like someone's been watching me…"

_Hiei,_ Kurama thought to himself. "What have you to fear with so many around you who care about you and who would protect you? Are you afraid of the dark?"

Sadly, Kagome smiled. "And so much more."

**Chapter Twelve: Burn**

Kagome wiped sweat off of her brow and readjusted her infernally heavy backpack as she walked beside Kirara. She looked up at the sun and squinted at its intensity. Looking back down, Kagome saw sunspots in front of her eyes and had to blink to get rid of them.

"May I carry that for you?"

Kagome looked up to see Kurama walking beside her, his hand outstretched to take her bag off of her back. "Sure, if you want to."

Kurama already had his hand around a strap and Kagome had to do a curious dance involving flapping her arms and spinning around twice to get untangled from the bag. She had to laugh at the comical look on Kurama's face when his shoulder dropped and his elbow popped at the sudden weight of the huge yellow pack.

"Oh, it's sort of heavy, by the way!" Kagome offered, smiling.

Kurama gave her a disgruntled look and said (not un-kindly), "Your timing could use work, Kagome," He swung the bag over both of his shoulders and apparently decided to change the subject. "Quite the switch in weather we're having, isn't it?"

Kagome grimaced and replied, "You'd think that since we're heading North it would be getting cooler, but obviously I'm wrong. I don't remember it being this hot in _ages_! I can stand the cold just fine, but heat wears me out faster than anything else!"

Kurama nodded. "It taxes my energy away as well. It is also incredibly difficult to convince plants to grow and listen to my manipulation in such heat. They become outrageously stubborn because the heat draws from their energy stores as well as mine."

Kagome nodded and took her bottle of water out, un-screwing the lid and taking a long swig. "Last year Sango got heat exhaustion and we had to stop and rest for a week before the heat finally let up. I just hope we get to this village soon…I'm **so **tired of walking in this heat!"

Kurama did not reply because his attention was suddenly diverted by something that he found rather…interesting. Nudging Kagome, he whispered, "Look."

Kagome turned her head to look just ahead of them and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing! Shippou, having gotten extremely bored, was apparently **stalking** _Hiei_. With Hiei being Hiei, of course he knew that the kit was there, but for some unknown reason, he was tolerating him…or was it something else…? Could the hybrid actually be _playing_?

Shippou crouched on the ground and crawled along silently, picking his way closer and closer to the demon. Suddenly, the kit launched himself into the air, and with that well-aimed jump, landed exactly on the hybrid's shoulder, and surprised Hiei enough that he actually _jumped_!

Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer! She burst out laughing at the scene that apparently only she and Kurama had been witnesses to, as everyone else turned around to see what the fuss was all about. Hiei cast her a silencing glare, but he made no moves to remove the kit from his shoulder.

Several minutes passed, and the entire group remained silent. Until…

"Are we there yet?" Shippou asked in a dead tone, still on Hiei's shoulder.

"No." Hiei replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"_No._"

"Are we there yet?"

"**No."**

"Are we there yet?"

"**_No._**"

"Are we there yet?"

"Look, you little brat—"

"What are eyebrows for?"

"What do you—"

"Yours are funny looking."

"Why you little—"

"Why is your nose so pointy?"

"Listen, rodent—"

"Why?"

Hiei gave up and simply knocked the kit over the head with the hilt of his sword in a completely InuYasha-reminiscent way.

**Three minutes of silence later**

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

After about another hour, Kagome wanted to whine with Shippou. Finally, she gave in to her urge and said to InuYasha, "InuYasha, can we _please_ stop? Just for a little while?"

InuYasha said nothing, but merely glared over his shoulder at her and Kagome sighed; she knew that look. That look meant that they wouldn't stop until they reached whatever destination InuYasha had in mind. She felt a tug on the edge of her skirt and looked down to see Shippou, reaching up to her, arms outstretched, begging for some reprieve from the hard ground that was probably burning the tender pads on his feet. Kagome didn't have the heart to mention that since Shippou was almost three feet tall and weighed so much, she couldn't carry him for very long.

Obligingly, she kneeled down and he jumped up on her. She locked her elbows around his knees and allowed him to ride piggyback style on her as she walked. That lasted for about five minutes until Kagome thought her knees would give out. Still, she didn't have the heart to ask Shippou to get down.

"Kit,"

Kagome turned her head and felt the displacement of her hair as Shippou turned his head to look too. Hiei stood there on Kagome's left.

"Get down from there. You are too old and too heavy to ask such things of her."

Mentally, Kagome thanked the hybrid, but another half of her mind protested the spite in his tone that was directed at her kit. "Oh, don't worry about it, Hiei. He's fine."

He turned burning cerise eyes on her in an absolutely brilliant glare. "I did not ask you."

Kagome reared her head back with indignity and looked down at him. _The top of his hair barely reaches my_ **nose**!

_Be nice!_ Her moral side said, breaking in.

"Kagome? Am I really too heavy for you?"

Kagome glanced at Hiei and saw his expectant look. Sighing, she nodded. "Just a bit, Shipp."

Immediately the kit jumped down and gave her a hug around the knees. "I'm _so_ sorry, Kagome! I didn't mean it! Did I hurt you?"

Kagome ruffled his hair and smiled. "Of course not, Shippou. Thanks for asking, though."

Shippou scampered ahead to talk to Miroku about something or other and Hiei, not looking at her, said, "You shouldn't allow him to do that anymore. He is old enough to walk on his own."

Kagome shot him a glare. "I'll raise him how I please, thank you."

"Then make sure that he grows up able to defend himself and not just some soft-handed kitsune fit only for scribing letters for the Lords."

_So he overheard my conversation last night,_ Kagome thought. _He is_ **really** _getting on my nerves!_ "Thank you for your commentary, Hiei, but **I did not ask you**." She mentally congratulated herself on using his own words against him.

Hiei arched his left eyebrow, the one Kagome couldn't see, but remained silent, even though he was smirking on the inside.

_Wonderful._

Finally, at 1:26 p.m. by Kagome's watch, InuYasha called a halt for an hour's break.

"_Thank you_," Kagome murmured, falling to the ground without ceremony. Hearing the soft noise of soled shoes on grass, Kagome looked over and saw A-line beige pant legs and brown shoes. "Hey, Kurama."

Kurama smiled and fell down beside her without much more grace than she had used moments ago. "There is a cold stream just a little ways away from here, if you wanted to refill your water bottles."

Kagome sighed deeply and swished the remnants of her water around in its clear plastic bottle. "Kurama, after that pace we kept, and in _this _heat, I'm going to use all of what's left of my strength relaxing. Knowing InuYasha, this is likely to be the last rest we'll get until we stop for the night."

Kurama plucked the bottle out of her hand and stood. "Then allow me to do that for you."

Not being one to protest when something was done for her objectively, she did not argue, but rather fell back and lay there on the sun-warmed grass. "If you really feel like it, go right ahead."

She heard the sound of his footsteps fading away and slowly drifted off into sleep.

From across the clearing, Hiei sat in a tree and watched the miko silently as he untied the wrap concealing his Jagan. _Hmm,_ he smirked to himself. _Let's just see what will happen if I…_

Kagome had barely gotten to sleep when she felt a sharp pain, like needles stabbing behind her eyes, shoot through her head. Bolting upright, Kagome sneezed three times in a row and came up with watering eyes and a red nose.

"What the…"

"Kagome?" Kurama asked, having returned with four filled water bottles in hand. "What's the matter?"

Kagome rubbed her forehead and shrugged. "I don't know! I just…got a really bad headache all of a sudden…"

Kurama bent down and put the back of his hand to her forehead. "It's too hard to tell in heat like this... I can give you some Icebane, if you'd like?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure. But…does it have to be _hot_ tea? Can you ice it or something and still have it work?"

Kurama nodded, smiling. The concept of putting _ice_ on _Icebane_ was somewhat ironic because it was meant to taken as a _hot_ tea. "Of course."

From across the clearing, Hiei rapidly retied his wrap and closed the Jagan. He hadn't been given enough time to accomplish what he'd wanted! _Oh, well…I opened her mind up enough…I'll just have to wait and see what she can come up with on her own._

Kagome stirred her tea with a finger absentmindedly as she enjoyed the last five minutes of their break. However, Kagome barely had time to react when InuYasha came up behind her and, mindless of her tea, grabbed her wrist and tilted it sideways to look at her watch. "Time to move out, everyone! Let's get moving!"

"_Inu**YASHA**_!" Kagome cried, completely undignified by the huge tea spill on her jeans and the bottom of her green spaghetti-strap top. "You spilled my drink!"

InuYasha snorted. "Not my problem. Let's go, people!" He started to walk off, unaware of the red tint to Kagome's ears and cheeks.

Blood boiling, Kagome yelled out, "**_SIT_**!" There was a _very_ pleasing **THUD** as said hanyou plummeted face-first into the hard, parched earth.

Standing, she ignored the surprised looks on her comrades' faces and stalked over to her backpack. "It's not as if you can even _tell_ time anyway, stupid! No regard whatsoever for my clothes…**Damnit**!"

"Kagome…_swore_?" Shippou asked rhetorically, in some state of awe.

"Uh-huh…" Sango said softly, her own eyes wide.

"That's a first!" Miroku said, smiling.

"Whoa!" Yusuke said, grinning. "Keiko and her would get along great!"

"You said it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara replied, nodding and eyeing the InuYasha-shaped crater with some unease. "I hope I never piss her off bad enough to make her put one of those around my neck!"

"Don't worry about that, Kuwabara!" Kagome called from her backpack as she dug around for a change of bottoms. "You'd never get me as mad at you as InuYasha does!" She cast a pointed glare at the still twitching half demon implanted in the earth.

Snorting, she stomped across to a clearing of trees with a pair of khaki shorts in hand, muttering and appearing as indignant as a purebred racing mare put to cart horse work.

"She's got some kind of fire lit under her," Sango murmured not unkindly. Suddenly, she got an enlightened look on her face and her eyebrows knit together as she counted silently on her fingers. Moments later her face lit up and she snapped her fingers! "So **that's** it!"

The men surrounding her gave her confused looks and she responded with a roll of her eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

The males shared even _more_ confused looks but they did not ask anymore questions. Soon Kagome came back out of the brush, newly clad in her shorts; her soaked jeans were clenched tightly in her fist. "Well?" She bit out, mostly glaring at InuYasha, who was now sitting upright and rubbing his head sorely. "I thought you said we were _leaving_?"

InuYasha was silent for a moment, then he gathered the remnants of his ego and bit back (but not _too_ sharply) "We **are**! Let's move, people!"

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes, tucking her hair up into a high ponytail at the cap of her skull, holding a blue hair scrunchie between her teeth as she organized her hair into a reasonable amount of conformity.

"We're waiting on _you_, InuYasha." She said, walking ahead of the group. As predicted, InuYasha immediately took the lead, the others falling into various order behind him.

They'd been walking for maybe forty minutes, when Kagome's head shot up and she stopped in the middle of the path. "Guys…" Her voice hung in the thick air and then everyone was able to feel it.

InuYasha lifted his head and sniffed the breeze. "Get BACK!" He shouted, Tetsusaiga already out and drawn to block the crescent-shaped air blades slicing towards the group.

"What the HELL is going on!" Kuwabara yelled, his spirit sword already up.

As if to answer his question, a large white feather drifted down from behind a puffy cloud and descended slowly, its rider becoming more and more distinct the closer to the earth it got.

"That's Kagura, the Wind Witch!" Sango replied tersely, whipping her boomerang out from behind her back. "She's one of Naraku's detachments!"

By now, Kagura was close enough that her bloody eyes could be seen. Her turquoise earrings jangled in her self-created breeze as she smirked, her fan hiding her fangs. "We meet again, InuYasha!" She said in a husky, low tone. "Oh, and who are your new friends?" She didn't give them time to answer before she whipped her fan out and shouted, "_Dance of Blades_!"

Barely visible, impossibly sharp air blades flew around and around toward the group. Somehow InuYasha managed to cut through them all with his sword, but he was not prepared for the next round and was cut badly on his leg and left arm. "Damn!" He muttered, but did not pause to tend to it. There wasn't time.

"InuYasha, someone else is coming!" Kagome warned them.

Slicing the air again, InuYasha asked tersely, "**_Peachy…_**just what we need! Who's it feel like?"

"**_Naraku_**!" Kagome yelled, not answering his question, but referring to the evil hanyou himself, who had appeared not far behind Kagura, emerging from the trees silently.

"Very good, Kagome." He said in his husky tones, and chuckled. "I commend your increased abilities. Very good, very good. Kikyou would be proud."

While she didn't let him see it, his words cut deep into the miko's heart. In answer to him, she cocked an arrow and drew her bowstring taut. Naraku being there and taunting her with his little _hints _annoyed her enough. What irked her the _most _though, was that Kurama _and_ Hiei had taken up places on either side of her, as if she couldn't protect herself on her own!

The voice of reason insider her head reminded her that she really _couldn't_ defend herself well, but Kagome snuffed that down quickly in favor of being unreasonable.

Her state of mind is what truly got her into her _current_ situation.

Naraku, as per usual, had summoned his demon hordes and had been using them as a cover, but Kagome could still sense him there, watching; he had made his appearance and his impression. Perhaps it was his idea of a 'morale boost' for the shard hunting group.

Kagome had been firing her purifying arrows into the crowds of seemingly endless demons for several minutes now, and Kurama was doing his own fair share by striking down quite a few. Hiei seemed to consider this only a slight workout and actually had a look of confident, twisted contentment about him.

_He has_ **no** _idea,_ Kagome thought grimly, cocking another arrow and preparing to fire. The sudden drop and flare in the aura to her right made Kagome turn her attention to Kurama for a moment.

"Kurama?" She asked nervously. The kitsune had a very peculiar look on his face. "Kurama?" She asked again, getting no reply. His expression was slightly pained and his eyes were wide, but his eyebrows were drawn in and he looked somewhat panicked. "What's wrong, Kur—" She never finished her sentence, because his power flared up so suddenly and so strongly that Kagome was sent to her knees, overcome by the sheer energy.

Looking up, she saw Kurama's hand clawing at the air, but where he slashed, there was a glowing green, blue, and pink light that peeked through.

Swinging her bow absentmindedly at a demon that got to close (it disintegrated upon contact of her purity-charged bow), Kagome watched in awe as he grasped both sides of the rip and _pulled_ the flaps apart, revealing a barren red landscape with a greenish sky beyond. Kurama jumped into the foreign area without a second glance behind.

Kagome didn't have any more time to worry about Kurama, because less than thirty seconds after he had disappeared, the demon from some time ago, the white kitsune, showed up.

He bounded into the chaos, completely at ease, an impish grin gracing his immaculate features.

"Miss me, love?" he asked Kagome flirtatiously, while growing a long, green sword from something clutched in his palm and skewering four demons at a time onto it, as if it were the most natural thing to do in the world.

Kagome didn't reply and he sprung off, towards Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were standing on their own, near Miroku and Sango, taking on their share of the forces of demons that never let up. InuYasha was still taking on Kagura—and losing.

But the hanyou—and the rest of the group as well—looked up when they heard Kagome's scream.

_Do you remember **anything **about meeting Yusuke or Kuwabara or Hiei or Kagome or **any** of those others a **second** time?_ Kurama asked Youko as he sat on a boulder in Makai, rubbing his sore head tiredly.

_No,_ Youko replied, truly perplexed. _I recall nothing of such a thing. I do not remember that fight, either. I remember going somewhere and telling Kuronue I would return as soon as I investigated something but that's all._

_It's a good thing we got out of there in time,_ Kurama said, switching subjects. _If Youko from the past had come near us while we were still…well,_ **_there_**, _then who knows what kind of catastrophe would have ensued. I cannot **believe **that we were able to rip a hole in the barrier to get here!_

_I was surprised, too._ Youko said. _But it worked, and now you have sufficiently drained us of all of our energy._

Kurama wasn't sure if his counterpart was blaming him or not. He _did_ seem somewhat pleased that they were strong enough to accomplish such a task as rending a tear right through the barrier of the worlds—which happened to be one of Reikai's most prided accomplishments.

_Now, at least, we are safe,_ Suuichi said, surfacing again.

**Safe**? Youko snorted. _We are in_ **Makai**, _idiot! Use your brain! If you have one, that is!_ He replied snidely.

_Stop it,_ Kurama thought back tiredly. _We cannot afford to be wasting our energy arguing amongst ourselves. We must find some secluded place to recover our energy before returning._

**If** _we can,_ Youko reminded him.

_We will._ Kurama replied. His voice was not so sure.

Kagome screamed because Naraku was advancing on her. His steps were deliberate, but slow, as if he were confident that no one would be able to get to her in time. "InuYasha!" She yelled, trying to get an arrow up to fire, but her hands were shaking too badly to steady her aim.

InuYasha looked up briefly from his own fight and time slowed as he saw his Kagome about to be grabbed by his enemy, Naraku. His sword weighed heavy in his hands and he knew he could not get to her in time. His eyes fleetly saw the hybrid, the closest to her, and yelled out, "Hiei!"

Calling his name got the hybrid's attention and he looked quickly in the direction the hanyou was staring at. He got the picture of what he was wanted to accomplish and was not happy about it, but he did it.

Flying as quickly as he thought he needed to, he jumped and grabbed Kagome around the waist seconds before Naraku's tentacles could grasp her. He fleetly got his feet under him and gathered momentum as he rushed away from the fight, as far as he could go.

They settled down in a clearing about thirty or forty miles from the battle ground, as Hiei estimated. This seemed like overkill to Kagome and she said as much, to which she was replied, "Would you rather him finishing with your friends and be able to get to you and the Shards within five minutes?"

This quieted the miko's feeble protests. Pausing, as if considering her next question, she asked, "How long do we wait here?"

"Until someone comes to retrieve us. If what I understand about these Shards is true, _your hanyou_ wouldn't want those fragments anywhere near danger; _despite_ the fact that with our additional help you should be able to overcome him _easily_." Obviously the hybrid was not at all happy about having to leave the battle scene to keep some crabby human girl out of harm's way.

Looking down at her hands while sitting cross-legged on a small boulder near the edge of the clearing, she said, "Sorry."

"For what?" Hiei asked. He did not look at her.

"For being so much trouble." _How many times have I apologized for the way I am?_ Kagome asked herself bitterly.

"Don't."

"Huh?" Kagome's head popped up in confusion. "Why not?"

"It is not your fault that destiny chose you to be the one fated to this burden. You do as well as you can as best you can and that's all that you could possibly do."

Kagome paused at this very enlightening revelation given to her by the most unexpected person. Suddenly, her look grew sly. Hiei spotted this and said uneasily, "What?"

Kagome's grin resembled that of the Cheshire Cat. "I never knew you to be so philosophical, Hiei!"

_Is she_ **teasing** _me?_ He thought to himself. _Surely not! …Then what else might she mean by that?_

As usual, Hiei's reaction to a situation when he doesn't know how to react was to get defensive. He snorted casually, but proudly. "Hn! Don't entertain such ideals about me, girl."

Kagome thought he sounded like he had more to say but he obviously wasn't saying it. Twisting her lips around she slipped down and settled more comfortably at the base of the boulder to wait.

"Dusk will be here in about an hour or so." Hiei's silence made her continue. "All of my things are back at the camp." Still, there was no reaction from the slightly shorter man. Mentally, Kagome huffed at the idiocy of this whole 'conversation' but continued on. "Meaning that I have none of my stuff and we have practically no shelter."

Hiei crossed his arms and snorted. "You expect that to hinder _me_?"

Kagome, in kind, crossed her arms and gave a very good impression of a pouting InuYasha. "Of course not! But _I_ happen to be only human, in case you had forgotten!"

"How could I forget?" He asked snidely.

_At least he's talking,_ Kagome thought to herself, figuring that this bickering was better than silence. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Hiei. But what am _I_ going to do?"

"Figure it out for yourself. I'm going."

"Wait! Where are you—" Kagome began, but the hybrid was already gone, zooming off into the trees to her right. "**Brat!**" She knew he was too far ahead by now to hear her, but it made her feel slightly better about it to at least _pretend_ she had gotten the last word.

Settling herself more comfortably against the rock, _Which happens to be an oxymoron,_ she told herself, Kagome thought about going and getting firewood for a fire. _But that would mean I have to move._ Kagome considered her situation and found that, while warmth and food **did** sound marvelous, she was just too worn out from the heat and then the battle and stress of the day. _Sleep,_ she told herself. _Yes, sleep sounds good…_

Hiei watched her from a tree across the clearing, expecting her to get up and get firewood or go find a stream to drink from, or at least yell at him for a few more minutes. Much to his disappointment, she remained where she was and _fell asleep_.

To anybody else (except for Kurama and possibly Yusuke), this action wouldn't have been a big deal. Except Hiei was most certainly **not** 'anybody else' and in his opinion, sleeping on your own, in unfamiliar territory, with no one to guard you, no weapon and no defense technique on hand, you were _begging _for death.

_Stupid girl,_ he thought to himself. Hiei settled himself down into the corner of a branch and kept watch on her throughout the rest of the night. _It's a good thing I was never going to leave, otherwise she'd be dead by morning._

Then another thought occurred to Hiei. _Maybe the reason she fell asleep was because she_ **knew** _that I wouldn't leave her unguarded…_ This jarred the hybrid's mind enough that there was _no_ chance that he'd sleep at all for another month.

Around dawn, Kagome's vision came into focus. Her skin crawled when she realized that there was someone standing over her, the dawn's light behind him so that no details of his face could be made out. Making no sudden movements, Kagome stilled herself, even though she knew that whoever was standing there already knew that she was awake.

_I'm taking no chances,_ she thought to herself, bringing her attention to her right side, where she usually kept her bow strapped. When she realized that it was no longer there, she began to panic.

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her! The heat wave, the exhaustion, the argument with InuYasha, Kagura, Naraku, the demons, Hiei, the clearing—wait! **Hiei!**

Kagome was going to yell for help from the hybrid and pray that he was within hearing range when the sun rose up just about an inch or so higher and suddenly the light rays were above his head and his face was illuminated. It _was _Hiei!

_Thank Kami!_ Kagome thought. _Wait a minute! What the hell is he thinking, trying to scare me like that!_ Her relieved mood was abruptly replaced by one of that which is common among females any older than thirteen. Kagome huffed in annoyance. "What on Earth do you think you're _doing_!" She asked, her voice shrill.

Hiei said nothing, but something burned in his cinnamon and ruby eyes that clouded Kagome's thoughts and made her think twice about verbally ripping into him for scaring her. Wordlessly, he held his hand out to her and Kagome took it and gripped it uneasily. She noted off-handedly that, while his fingertips were rough and callused, the center of his palm was soft and pliable. "What are you—"

_Shh,_ he told her.

Nodding, Kagome quirked an eyebrow curiously. _What is going on?_

He pulled her up and swung the arm that held her hand around so that she stood in front of him.

Nervous now, Kagome turned her head to ask him what was going on, but she didn't even get out 'What' before he again shook his head and whispered, _Shh!_

Obediently, Kagome turned her head back around and wondered if there was a demon around that she hadn't (or couldn't) sense and this was some sort of weird, Hiei-in-Protective-Mode thing. _Then again,_ she pondered. _What kind of demon could it be that I wouldn't recogni—_

Kagome's thoughts came to a dead halt when she felt something—more specifically, Hiei's hands—begin to travel up and down her spine. Shocked into immobility and even worse, silence, Kagome did nothing and stood stock still in the middle of the clearing with _Hiei's hands_ rubbing her back.

She was almost stunned into motion, or speech, or _something_ when his hand reached the end of her spine and **continued lower**. _Now_ Kagome's mind jolted into action, sending her completely contradictory signals.

The rational part of her mind was screaming at her that this wasn't right, it was immoral, whorish, gutter-like behavior that should NOT be tolerated for another second!

The hormonal part of her mind actually overcame the rational, moral-controlled side of her brain and effectively shut the proverbial angel on her right shoulder up. _This isn't right!_ Her mind told her, but when she registered the warmth that she could feel from his body standing so closely behind her own and felt his hands slide down over her buttocks and down the outer-sides of her thighs, Kagome almost fainted.

She felt all too perceptibly his fingers splay apart as he slowly, _slowly_, dragged his fingertips, crooked in a claw-like position, back up the top of her thighs to rest on her hip bones. Kagome also noted, in her light-headed state that Hiei appeared to have gotten taller.

That, too, didn't seem to matter all that much when the hybrid placed his fingers back into the spade-like position and rhythmically dug the tips of his fingers into the place right below where her narrow hip bones stuck out. _Oh, Kami!_ Kagome thought, breathing heavily. _What is happening to me!_

Her eyes flew wider than she had previously thought possible and the blue orbs got whitish flecks inside the iris as she heard the still dew-soaked grass bend beneath his feet as he stepped up behind her until she was pressed flush against him.

_Oh!_ Was the only thought that was making any sense whatsoever to the miko. Any other words that bubbled to the surface of her mind were mixed up and incomprehensible.

With a hazy mind, Kagome realized that there were lips—hot lips—pressing against the back of her neck, where her hair had somehow been moved aside without her notice. His hands were again splayed open, but they now rested on her lower stomach and were rubbing soft, _playful_ circles around her bellybutton.

Suddenly, all of the warmth left her and Hiei spun her around to face him. Cupping a hand around the back of her neck and jawbone, he yanked her down and kissed her full on the mouth.

_Pecans,_ Kagome thought giddily. Was that lemon she smelled? _Why on earth would Hiei taste like pecans and smell like lemons?_ Her thoughts were coming together again to form one completely steadfast decision. Hiei was an _excellent_ kisser.

Those thoughts that had finally drawn together again were sent flying back to every recess of her mind when she felt a hand come around from behind her ribcage and draw in a teasing line under her arm and cross around to grasp and cup her breast.

His kiss became more forceful and Kagome—

Kagome jolted awake, one hand clutched to her chest, drenched in sweat. "Whoa."

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:** So…if anyone has a problem with lime-ish material, tell ME and not staff. I don't particularly feel like losing all my wonderful reviews and reposting all of these chapters. If anyone takes offense, I apologize. Complain to me and we'll see what we can work out. There will bea lemon, but I won't post it on I'll post it on and when the time comes for that I will simply post a link for your convenience. Anyway. Take care and I'll see you next time!


	13. Akimbo

_Previously _

His kiss became more forceful and Kagome—

Kagome jolted awake, one hand clutched to her chest, drenched in sweat. "Whoa."

**Chapter Thirteen: Akimbo**

Hiei cracked an eye open when he heard the miko begin to stir, although she did not stir as if she were waking. Keeping one eye shut, he gazed over at her boulder and found her in a spiral-like position, her face a mask of confusion and…

He had smelled this scent before. Despite his lack of experience (he was not some loose demon who'd have sex with any hot thing that crossed his path like…a certain kitsune thief who inhabited a certain redheaded human whose name shall remain anonymous), Hiei knew this scent that was emanating from Kagome, although he had not smelled it in a long time.

Not to say that he did not have _any_ experience! Of course he had experience! Hiei snorted to himself at this turn of his thoughts and focused back in on Kagome. "What are you dreaming, girl?" He leaned forward and focused his Jagan, searching for her aura and finding it in the 'database' of his Jagan's memory system.

_What?_ He questioned to himself. _The lock-in on auras only happens so quickly if I've already penetrated her mind befo--_ Hiei stopped, remembering that three minutes or so earlier that day when he had, in fact, opened her mind and was in the process of inserting thoughts for her to discover later when he'd been interrupted. He had thought that he would leave her mind open and see what she came up with on her own.

_Of course!_ He told himself. _By leaving the mind link open to her for me to access later, I left the link open for her to access emotion off of me…_

This made him pause for a significantly extended period of time.

_If whatever she is dreaming was influenced by my subconscious thoughts…then…_ Hiei froze and his eyes went wide.

_**WHAT THE HELL!?**_

The battle was over.

The field that was once their campground was a gory mess; the grass was coated in the blood and guts and the entrails of the lowest-level demons any of them had seen in a long time.

"Naraku should be running out of lackeys to send after us after this slaughter!" InuYasha scorned, shaking off Tetsusaiga and then sheathing it, promising himself that he would clean it properly later.

"I haven't seen this much mess since the Dark Tournament!" Kuwabara said, flexing his hands to dispel any remaining energy that would be left over and make his hands ache later.

"Indeed," Miroku said, slightly put out as he brushed bits of demon skull off of his shoulder.

"Yuck," Sango muttered, pinching the lining of someone's stomach out of her hair. For all of her years of experience fighting demons, she still hated it when things got in her hair. She _was_ still a girl, after all, and she liked to remind herself of it by staying clean.

"Eww, it got in-between my paws!" Shippou exclaimed, very upset. "It's all _squishy_ and **gross**!"

"Yeah, try having that shit under your _nails_, kid!" InuYasha argued back, using the tips of his razor claws to dig epidermal tissue, scales, blood, some bone fragments, and hide out from under his other talon-like claws. _Kagome will complain about my nails not being clean,_ he thought to himself dismally. _She might haul out that sake-smelling shit and make me clean them until it's all out from under the nail bed!_ At this terrifying thought, he busied himself with trying to get all of the gore out before Kagome could return.

"Hey, guys…?" Kuwabara asked, letting his sentence trail off. "Where did Kurama go?"

"The name is _Youko_ if you don't mind. I _do_ hate being addressed by my second name." The casual, but knife-like voice came from over their left shoulders.

At first, they saw no one. Then a tree branch snapped and the silver kitsune tumbled nimbly out of the upper branches, landing in a crouch and then unfurling his long limbs like a cat after an afternoon nap. Scratching behind one of his large ears, he grimaced as he removed a piece of someone's scalp.

Flicking the scrap off of his nail, he sauntered over to the group. "So…what brings you all back here? Although I do believe these two are new. And there were two more, unless I'm mistaken." His eyes flashed gold before returning to mute saffron. "And I'm _never_ mistaken."

"These two are Yusuke and Kuwabara," InuYasha supplied, ignoring the frantic gesturing Miroku was making. However, Youko didn't miss the signal.

His eyes sharpening, he arched a brow and asked, "And just what might you be—"

Youko Kurama's eyes flashed wide before he whirled around. Then they all felt the energy surge and a _rip_ in the **air** appeared, letting lime light seep through. First, a hand, pawing at the air beyond the rip, then another arm, then a leg, stretching the hole wider until Kurama stepped through, in Youko's form!

His face was pale and held an unhealthy pallor, but he had his fist clenched around something and when Past-Youko turned to face him, he opened his fist and blew purple dust into his eyes.

Youko Kurama fainted dead away, the future Kurama dropping to the ground seconds behind him.

Earlier in Makai

Kurama found a small cave and entered as gracefully as he could before surreptitiously glancing around and allowing his knees to buckle as his strength gave way to exhaustion.

_Let's_ **not** _do that again,_ Kurama thought before sleep overcame him.

He woke an estimated forty minutes later, refreshed but not up to par. "We have to get back," Kurama said aloud.

_And how do you propose we do that? If we go back through, we'll be unconscious and not be a bit of help if that battle is still going on!_

"I know we hate to be a hindrance, but we can't stay here much longer."

_Why?_ Suuichi wanted to know.

_You!_ Youko said, surprised. _How can you be awake when we're this weak!_

_I'm not completely reliant on you two for consciousness, you know!_ The human said smugly.

_I can fix that!_ Youko growled, giving Kurama and Suuichi the distinct impression that the demon fox was cracking his knuckles.

"Wait, Youko, don't!" Kurama said, reaching out with the minutest amount of energy he could and clamping down on his other main consciousness.

_Why not?_ The thief practically whined.

"Because I want to answer his question,"

_**Why**?_ Youko asked, bewildered as to why his host could possibly want to answer such a pointless, time-wasting question.

"Because." Kurama said simply to reply to Youko. Next, he mentally turned to Suuichi. "We can't stay because eventually some demon will come by and rip into us. We aren't nearly strong enough to fight even the lowest level demon off."

_Hmm…_

"What are you thinking, Youko?" Kurama wanted to know.

_Well by now I, meaning myself 500 years ago, which also happens to be our present, would have been strong enough to breach the barriers between Makai and the Ningenkai. I **know **I had a preceding reputation in Makai, so…_

"You're thinking we should revert back to your original form so that if anything **does** come by and sees you, they'd recognize you and have enough sense to not mess with us."

_Exactly. Unless, of course, they want to kill us off while I'm weak and then claim the bragging rights for killing me. In which case of course, in the words of our o-so literate friend, Yusuke, 'We're fucked'._

_Wait, wait!_ Suuichi popped up.

_What is it now?_ Youko asked impatiently.

_If there is already a barrier between the three worlds, then why is it that there are still demons in the Ningenkai that are able to roam freely?_

_Because if Reikai shoved us demons into Makai and expected us to just stay there, we'd shred each other and ultimately exterminate the entire demonic race. There are **way** too many of us at this point in time for all of us to fit into Makai, so they figure that they'll wait until the Second Great War ends before they start corralling us into Makai again._

_There's a WAR going on **NOW**, HERE in MAKAI?_ Suuichi practically screamed.

Not answering directly, Youko pondered aloud instead. _Hmm…if my calculations are correct, it won't end for another two or three hundred years yet. By the end of that War, the demons will have annihilated enough of each other to make room to push most of the demons from the Human World's time period back into Makai. And if not, then the human feudal wars will get rid of enough of us so that Reikai won't have to worry about the few left behind._

_Why won't they worry about the left over youkai?_ Suuichi wanted to know.

_Because, **human,** the ones that are still left alive were good enough to not get killed and, since the human wars killed off over three quarters of the demons in Ningenkai, Reikai will figure that they don't want to risk the wrath of such strong beings. And besides, if the demons **didn't** involve themselves in the wars, then they're smart enough to not fall for any of Reikai's so-called 'bargains' and attempts to get them into the Demon Plane._

_Oh._ Apparently this was more than enough of an answer for the inquisitive human.

"Now, Youko," Kurama began, shutting Youko down before he got into his full-scaled 'lecture' mode. "let's go into a five minute hibernation and concentrate our energy so that we can make the change and then another ten minutes in your true form and then we can go back. Or try to, at least…"

_Agreed. But **you**, human, must go away for at least another week or risk us dying of energy loss!_

_Oh, fine!_ Suuichi grumbled, but retreated as far back into the threes' consciousness as possible, taking up only about 5 percent of their energy now.

Breathing deep, Kurama settled himself against the wall of the cave and immediately slipped into a meditative state so that he could make the exchange of body control to Youko with as little energy use as possible.

Just as he lost consciousness, he felt the familiar pinprick sensation of his human form giving way to the much more flexible, pliant and stronger body of Youko Kurama. _Good,_ he heard Youko say, and Kurama's consciousness faded away completely. Their life was in Youko's claws now, and it was up to him to get them through the barrier and find a safe spot for them to recover.

The group stared blankly at the fallen twins, one simply an infamous kitsune thief, the other housing three spirits in one multi-faceted body.

"So…uh…" Yusuke began, head cocked to one side, considering what to do with the unconscious bodies.

"We should drag Youko away and stash him somewhere," InuYasha said, actually posting a competent remark.

"Agreed," Miroku agreed and gestured for Kuwabara to help him. "We'll take him a few miles off and find him a safe spot to wake up in. When that time comes, we'll have to be long gone."

"Hey, what about Kagome!" Shippou said, his beaded eyes wide with worry.

"We'll just follow Hiei's scent and he'll lead us to her." InuYasha said. He eyed the monk and orange-headed man dragging Youko's heavy body away, awkwardly balancing him between the two. Growling in disgust, he leaped over to them and snatched the limp form from them. "I'll take him! It'd take you two all night to get him away and get back!"

Nodding, Miroku and Kuwabara stepped back and allowed the hanyou to throw Youko over his shoulder as he bounded away. It seemed ironic to see the proud youkai slung over a hanyou's shoulder with so much mortifying causality.

Within ten minutes he was back and ready to head out. They followed InuYasha, who kept to the treetops (Hiei's favored way of travel), sniffing out the hybrid's scent. When the sun went down, they had only gone about thirteen miles and Inuyasha said there was no sign that Hiei had tired or stopped.

"Well," he said, crouching down in front of the semi-circle the group made around him. "You can't follow me in the dark, but Hiei didn't leave enough of a trail that I'd be able to pick it up again tomorrow …Plus…" he looked up at the sky and Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all nodded and understood, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara in the dark.

"So…what are we going to do?" Sango asked, petting Kirara's gigantic jaw line absentmindedly and shifting Kurama's body more securely across the neko's back.

"I figure I can go at least another twenty miles and back before the trail goes cold, so I'll keep going and you guys make camp. If I find them, I'll bring them back tonight. He turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You two strong enough to keep going if anything comes along and makes some trouble?"

"Of course!" Kuwabara said, sticking out his chest like a proud rooster. InuYasha sniffed his scent and found that he wasn't lying and Yusuke, if anything, could handle another hour or so of hard fighting.

InuYasha nodded and asked Sango if he could use Kirara in case either one of Hiei or Kagome was wounded. After unloading Kurama (still in his Youko form) off of the giant cat's back, InuYasha mounted and the two sped off into the dark night.

_New Moon is tomorrow night,_ He thought to himself. _By morning my senses will start to dull and by afternoon I'll be as worthless as a human…_ Then another thought occurred to him. _What about these new people? Can they be trusted with my secret? There's at least two demons traveling with them…they'll be able to tell…So, do I come right out with it or do I just let them figure it out for themselves?_ This was an easy decision. InuYasha didn't like to beat around the bush and so decided to tell them tomorrow morning.

After about twenty minutes of silence in his mind and as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, InuYasha thought about Kagome. _I hope she's all right… That hybrid punk'd better have kept her safe! If he didn't, I'll—_

Kirara snorted and drew InuYasha out of his thoughts. He sniffed the air and found that Kagome was near, and so was Hiei. As they cleared the tree tops and found themselves in the clearing, he smelled—he _smelled—_

_That **BASTARD**!_ InuYasha growled, his eyes tinting red. Tetsusaiga glowed briefly and brought him back to himself. Shaking his head, still infernally angry, he jumped off of Kirara's back, still a good twenty feet in the air.

He hit the ground hard, but it didn't injure him. Sniffing again, he found that only _Kagome's_ scent made up the dark smell that hit his sensitive nose, and that Hiei was, in fact, on the other side of the clearing. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought radically to himself.

"Kagome!" He yelled, landing in a crouch in the center of the small clearing. She stirred on the ground and InuYasha felt his heart lump in his throat as she lay on her stomach, but with her hips sideways in a **very** suggestive pattern. _Too_ suggestive for this one hanyou's mind to handle without boggling and then exploding! Turning away, InuYasha yelled out, "HIEI!"

"What?" The hybrid appeared from his tree, arms crossed, but looking about as unsettled by Kagome's state as InuYasha was, even though both were trying to ignore it.

"Let's get back," InuYasha said, gesturing for Kirara to come over so he could put Kagome on her back. He really didn't want to carry her forty miles back with that smell on her. Or, he really _did_, rather, but Hiei… Hiei was… _It's just better this way,_ InuYasha told himself.

"Hn." Hiei nodded in agreement, and the four of them set off.

Miroku, the only one still awake, stood when they arrived. "So?" He asked, eyeing Kagome's slumped form curiously.

"She's…fine," InuYasha said, gently gripping the miko's upper arms and pulling her off of Kirara and huddling her limp form to his chest, swinging her legs up into the crook of his elbows. She murmured incomprehensibly in her sleep and InuYasha stiffened.

Miroku looked to Hiei and saw no sign of anything that had happened. "Hmm…" he said thoughtfully to himself and, now that his friends were back, he could sleep and did so gratefully.

Kagome woke the next morning and realized suddenly that it wasn't the _dawn_ sun that woke her, but rather the _noon_ sun! "What!" She said, bolting awake, and found that everyone else (excepting InuYasha and Hiei), were still asleep!

InuYasha was resting against a tree near her, Tetsusaiga in the crook of his arm. When he heard her outburst, he turned to face her and brought a finger to his lips to quiet her. _What?_ She thought in amazement to herself. InuYasha **never** _ever_ let them sleep past eight at the _absolute latest_!

"Why?" she mouthed to him, but he just shook his head and looked up at the sky and then tapped his heart. Kagome's mouth formed a small 'o' in comprehension. She nodded and settled herself back down against the tree roots she was laid between. Her leg bumped into something and Kagome looked down and to her left and screamed!

"**_AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"_**

Realizing how much noise she made, Kagome stuffed her fist into her mouth but sound was still coming out. Looking around, she saw InuYasha, his ears laid flat against his head, Hiei glaring at her and Miroku and Sango sitting up and rubbing their heads, Shippou between them.

Scooting away as fast as she could, Kagome moved backwards in a crab-walk and ran right into InuYasha's legs. Looking up, Kagome snagged onto one of his pant legs and pointed, "It's—it's, InuYasha, it's HIM! The one who tried to take the Jewel last week; the one who showed up yesterday!"

InuYasha, for all of his earlier sensitivity, knocked her fist out of his clothing and glared down at her. "Kagome, that's Kurama in his natural form. The one from this time period is a long ways away, now shut**-UP**!"

Kagome shut her mouth with an audible 'click' and a small squeak. Nodding, she didn't even think about arguing with him now.

"Well, now we're all awake, _thanks_, Kagome," InuYasha said nastily, "Since we're all up now, let's get a move on and put some more distance between us and that fox demon."

Shippou moaned, still tired from yesterday, and Kagome felt terrible. Sniffing, she sat up and dusted herself off, not even caring that the green tank top she wore yesterday had dried demon gore and her legs were prickly with hair. Standing now, she looked around for her backpack, not bringing her eyes up to meet anyone. She turned around and saw black and purple robes—Miroku.

"Here you go, Kagome," he said kindly, helping her swing her arms into the straps. He heard the miko's sniffles and gave her a fast hug. "Hey, you know he didn't mean it like that."

"But—"

"Shh, no, listen, Kagome. You know he doesn't mean anything the way it sounds. Now cheer up!"

Kagome gave a watery smile and nodded. "Thanks, Miroku."

"Let's move out, people!" was the familiar call-to-arms shouted by InuYasha.

"You and Shippou ride on Kirara," Sango said, wheeling Kagome's bicycle around. "If Kurama starts to come around, he might flail around a bit and you might have to hold onto him."

"Okay…" Kagome said, mounting up with Kurama's youko form draped across her lap, still a bit on-edge about the strange form from several days ago laying casually across her legs, dead to the world. _But it's not **that **demon,_ she told herself. _Centuries have changed him…he's different, now._ Kagome looked down at the shadowed face, hidden by lustrous, gleaming hair, and a pair of huge, fuzzy ears that were drooping laxly amid the strands.

She felt an age-old familiar urge and, glancing about and finding that no one was looking, Kagome gave in and scratched behind those ears. She drew her fingertips up from the base of the ear to the tip of the point, muffling her laughter at the rough growl that seemed as harmless as a puppy's, coming from the unconscious kitsune.

The group continued onward and Hiei had to compliment (not aloud, of course!) the Shard Hunting Group for efficiency. When one tired, they would mount up behind Kagome and rest while the others went on a trade-off for who rode the bike and who walked, and so on.

Still heading due North, they stopped and checked every village to see if they had heard of the child-eating demon boar Myouga had tipped them off to, but none had.

Around sundown, InuYasha called a halt and drew them all in together. Looking around, Hiei could see that the original Hunting Group members seemed to already know what this was about, while Yusuke and Kuwabara remained in the dark.

_I think I know what's going on,_ he thought. _If my senses are correct, and since he is a hanyou, from the way his scent has been deteriorating, I'd say that tonight is his night._

Indeed, as soon as everyone quieted, InuYasha said quickly and gruffly, "Tonight I am human, so don't expect any help from my sword tonight." With that, he walked away, silent, and melted into the trees.

"What's his problem?" Yusuke asked, scratching his head.

"He's…_sensitive_ on these nights," Kagome explained.

"Oh…okay…" Yusuke said, still not understanding.

Hiei rolled his eyes and walked away, scorning the idiocy of humanity.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kagome and me are going to find a stream around here to bathe in," Sango said.

"The water will be cold this far north, though!" Miroku cautioned.

"So?" The women demanded at once.

"We don't care if it _is_ cold! We're dirty and sweaty and smelly and we've got demon guts all over us and we **are going to get clean**!" Kagome said and snagged her backpack, walking off with Sango in a huff.

"What was it Sango said about counting days?" Shippou wanted to know.

Miroku sighed and turned away. "You'll learn when you're older, Shippou."

"Women," Yusuke and Kuwabara said, waving their hands in dismissal and following Miroku.

"Humans," Hiei muttered quietly, but he followed them anyway.

Watching the gathering below him, Hiei idly pondered how much longer it would take for Kurama to wake up. _Probably around morning, _he thought.

With faded interest he watched as the two females returned, their hair soaking wet and clinging to their backs, and shivering. With peaked fascination, Hiei, not realizing it, drew his eyes to Kagome's breasts, which were on the smaller side, but nonetheless, were pert and--

_WHAT!_ Hiei could smack himself! What the hell was going on with him lately? First Kagome reacts and now he does… What was his world coming to? _Ignore her,_ He figured. _Ignore her, and it will go away._

Wrong.

Not five minutes later, Kagome came over to Hiei's tree to offer him some of the food she'd made. "Hiei?" No response. "_Hiei!_" Still, there was no reply. "What, are you ignoring me or something!?" She asked, sticking a foot out and putting a fist on her hip, eyebrows quirked up in annoyance. "Oh, I get it, you have a stick up your rear-end, just like Sesshoumaru, now, huh? I'm just a 'lowly human girl', how could I deserve your words?"

Hiei made the mistake of looking down at the mad miko and was transfixed, once again on her breasts, heaving now in rhythm with her near-hyperventilation.

"What, am I just a distraction to you? Just here to…"

Her sentence faded away as Hiei began to slip out of his rational mind. _You have no idea,_ he thought to himself. _Argh!_ He growled to himself. _I don't understand this…_ Not even giving a second thought to the raging girl below him, Hiei took off, running from treetop to treetop, blending with the shadows.

Widening her stance and placing both hands firmly on her hips, Kagome fumed at the back of the retreating hybrid. "Ooh, **_men_**!"

She stomped back to Sango and Shippou and plopped down beside her friends, although only Sango could understand Kagome's point of view. Sitting cross-legged on the ground and propping her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands, Kagome sighed. "Sango, I am swearing right now, up and down, with you as my witness, that I am _swearing off **all** men **forever**_! I _swear_ sometimes I am just SO tempted to rip off some of their certain _attributes_ and be **done** with it!" Her last sentence was enunciated enough to make the boys glance up from across the large fire, where they were playing cards.

"Shit! No need to get violent, Kagome!" Yusuke said, eyes wide, one hand clutching his cards, the other defensively placed over his 'attributes' that were apparently in danger with Kagome around.

"I'd have to agree, Kagome! That's just _cruel_!" Miroku said, joining in. It was noted that he shifted to a more 'defensive' position.

Kagome glared at him and he ducked down, returning his attention to his cards.

"Damn!" Yusuke whispered, glancing sidelong at Kagome. "She's like a Keiko clone, only without the right hook!"

"Of course, Kagome could simply fire her purifying arrows and incinerate you, and in that case she wouldn't even need to be close to you, necessarily." Miroku pointed out, not so discreetly that Sango didn't hear.

"Hey!" She said, glaring back at the boys.

"What?" Kuwabara asked innocently.

"Never mind," Sango growled, hunkering back down to talk in low tones with Kagome.

"Any of you guys know where that came from?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's always a little tense on these nights when InuYasha is human," Miroku replied, throwing in his cards and leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Although, it is unusual for this to be such a calm night. Usually _someone_ manages to figure out that tonight is InuYasha's Night and they come around trying to kill us. It's nice for a change."

Then an outraged cry from the South made them all get on their feet.

Sighing as he readied his staff, Miroku said, "I spoke too soon."

**End Chapter**

A/N: I know it's been forever and a day...no excuses other than life interefering with creative abilities. Well, it will proabably be just as long till the next time, I'm not going to lie to the fans that I still have left (if there are, in fact, any of you out there) :). But...well, we'll just wait and see, hmm? Love you all dearly, and I hope everything for everyone is going well. Take care, see you next chapter!


	14. Burning Daylight

**Author's Notes**: Welcome back, everyone! I am **so** sorry for the long wait! I am experiencing a bit of a Writer's Block on this story alone, despite however hard I try to work on it.

To anyone who is on the lemon emailing list, you will get the lemon before anybody else gets the chance to read it. It's a bit confusing now, I know, but it will make sense once we get to that point. Thank you.

_Previously_

"It's always a little tense on these nights when InuYasha is human," Miroku replied, throwing in his cards and leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Although, it is unusual for this to be such a calm night. Usually _someone_ manages to figure out that tonight is InuYasha's Night and they come around trying to kill us. It's nice for a change."

Then an outraged cry from the South made them all get on their feet.

Sighing as he readied his staff, Miroku said, "I spoke too soon."

**Chapter Fourteen:** **Burning Daylight**

Sango got quickly to her feet and swung her boomerang over her shoulder with an ease that still made the Tantei look at her in some awe. Kirara had transformed and was growling ferociously, flames licking at her paws.

Hiei was still nowhere to be found.

Kagome knelt quickly and gathered her bow and arrows. She hurriedly ran her thumb and index fingers over the bowstring, checking for weak points or tear marks that would cause the string to break. There were none, nor were there any cracks or chips in the wood of the actual bow.

Satisfied, she stuck five arrows in the ground around her and held one pointed down between her left middle and ring fingers in the same hand that held the bow taut. Her right hand already had one arrow notched and pulled back, ready to be fired.

Miroku had his staff in a defensive position, feet apart to keep his balance. InuYasha was nowhere to be seen and the cry of rage they'd heard seconds before had not been the hanyou's. The monk had no idea what was going on, but one thing came forward in his mind, even as they could begin to see the dust being kicked up from whatever was coming their way.

"Kurama!" He remembered the defenseless kitsune moments before their 'guest' arrived. Spinning, he looked to Kagome, who was strategically placed behind and to the right of Sango and also near the right of Kuwabara, who was already wielding his own weapon made from his ki. "Kagome! You've got to guard Kurama; he's still unconscious!"

Kagome only hesitated a second. She before yanked her arrows from the ground and then grabbed Shippou into her arms. She dodged behind Urameshi as she made her way to stand guard in front of the unconscious kitsune.

_I know Kurama needs to be guarded, but… It's also just a way to help keep **me** out of immediate danger…_ Kagome noted how Kuwabara was now about ten feet in front of her, then Sango was on his right a bit farther ahead of him, and Yusuke was on Sango's left. Miroku was in front of them all—in case he had to use the Wind Tunnel right away, so that he wouldn't have to worry about getting them behind him.

Whether knowingly or not (and Kagome highly suspected the first), they had formed a protective barrier around she, Shippou, and Kurama. _It's for the best,_ She told herself. _You're the weakest and you can only use your arrows at a distance—usually. It only makes sense that I am kept the farthest from danger, so I don't hinder the others._ She shifted her stance uncomfortably. _But it would still be nice to feel responsible enough to take care of **myself**…_

But now there was no more time to consider anything; their 'visitor' had arrived.

Miroku took an unwilling step back and Sango sneezed and covered her mouth and nose as she tried to catch her breath. Kuwabara and Yusuke were turning green, but had not broken group formation. Miroku hacked and put his arm to his face to muffle the smell. "What on _Earth_?!"

InuYasha looked up from his post in the treetop canopy he had found. The night was dark and clear, but something wasn't right. Sniffing on impulse, he remembered that he was human for the night and his nose couldn't aid him in discovering anything tonight.

And then the stench hit him.

_I take that back,_ he thought to himself, hurriedly covering his nose with the edge of his fire rat coat, he grimaced. _You'd have to be dead to not smell **that**!_

Swinging his way down to the ground using heavy branches, InuYasha crouched in the shadow of the tree and felt the earth shake underneath the toughened soles of his feet. "What in all the hells…?" he muttered under his breath.

He hunkered down even closer to the ground as the pounding and quaking of the earth became strong tremors that shook the trees to their roots. Now, even with human hearing, InuYasha could hear the thudding of heavy footfalls as it neared his hiding spot.

When the creature passed him, totally unaware that InuYasha was even there, the hanyou's jaw dropped. Not only from the overpowering stench, but from sheer awe of the size of the monster dashing on cloven hooves past him, heading straight North.

"No!" he yelled, getting to his feet and chasing after the speedy demon. It was heading straight for the camp! It didn't matter that he was human for tonight; dawn was only a few hours away, and he wasn't _about_ to let that punk Yusuke character have bragging rights over him! Not to mention he'd probably help save Kagome, too…

"Hold your ground!" Miroku hollered, his dusky gray eyes growing large as the beast came into view.

"It's the boar demon that has been raiding villages!" Sango exclaimed as she fastened her gas mask around her mouth and nose to free her hands to use Hiraikotsu.

"**That's** what we came up here to kill?" Yusuke asked, incredulously, widening his stance.

"_DAMN!_" was Kuwabara's only remark, while his beady eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

The earth shook with powerful tremors and everyone had trouble keeping their balance. When the demon boar finally came completely into view and skidded to a stop from its full-out gallop, the group looked up—and up—and up—

The demon was at least two or three stories tall; his cloven hooves glinting like new metal. Its shaggy, wiry, brown-red hair was long and mildewed and hung in mats of dirt, grime, and sweat.

Phosphorescent yellow eyes were hazy and the right one lacked a pupil, but both were rimmed in a strange purple that only magnified the crazed look it possessed. Its long snout was accented by two ten-foot long, saber-like tusks that were the same yellow that stained his teeth. The demon's teeth were carnivorous, the gums edged in dried blood. Caught between two of the lower teeth was…

The group shuddered collectively when they saw the piece of dull orange and blue kimono. Attached to the kimono sleeve, was a bloodied, half-decayed child's arm. Drool dripped from the lack skin around its gaping mouth and onto the ground. Acidic pools of the saliva fell to the ground, burning holes into the earth. Fumes from the spittle rose, strange green in color, as it dissipated into the atmosphere.

Kagome swallowed continuously to keep the bile and vomit down as she gazed, horrified, up at the monster. The stench emanating from its body was unbearable and she felt herself getting lightheaded, despite her regular deep breaths through her mouth.

Suddenly, there was a blur darker than the surrounding night and it skidded to a stop on Miroku's left.

"I didn't miss anything," Hiei stated, having just appeared.

"Where've _you_ been, shrimp?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Away," was the hybrid's short reply.

"Welcome back, Hiei," Yusuke greeted, keeping his eyes locked on the monster.

"Guys…" Kagome's shaky voice sounded from behind the group.

Everyone except Hiei turned to face her, her tone giving them reason to worry.

"It's got **_five_ **Jewel shards!" Kagome's face was white.

"**_FIVE?_**" Sango repeated, taken aback in shock.

"Where are they, Kagome?" Miroku asked tersely, turning back to face the beast.

"One in its right eye, two in its chest, one on its back left haunch, and one in its skull," she answered. Her stance wavered as she became overwhelmed by the aura of the demon before her.

"Uhmm…" there was a nearly silent moan from behind Kagome, who turned immediately to see Youko Kurama waking from his coma-like state.

_I can't afford to go and tend to him—they might need me!_ Kagome thought, torn between attending the waking kitsune and staying on her guard.

"Where—" was the broken question. "What's…" His head lifted and his eyes cracked open, revealing weary yellow-gold irises. "Kagome?"

Making up her mind, Kagome broke formation and knelt down beside Youko Kurama. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked, her eyes searching his. "Where is Kurama?"

Youko gave her a strange, calculating stare but as he answered, his voice was already changing. "He's coming."

Within fifteen seconds Youko was gone, replaced again by redheaded Kurama. "Hello."

"Hey—" Kagome began, but a cry from the South turned her head to see InuYasha—a very _human_ InuYasha, running all-out for them.

The boar heard him too, and turned its monstrous head to look.

When Kurama saw what was a mere seventy yards from where he lay, his eyes widened marginally. "It seems I woke at a good time; it appears that my help will be needed," he began to push himself up, but was stopped by Kagome's palm on his chest. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Uh…" Kagome paused, not quite sure what had made her stop him. "Uh…are you sure you're ready to fight? Are you completely recovered?"

Looking at her even more strangely, he nodded. "I am."

Kagome released the pressure on his chest and stood, offering him her hand, which he took, allowing her to help him stand. Once he got his stance, he sized up the opposition. "That's a big demon," he muttered.

Yusuke heard this and turned, grinning. "**Finally,** Kurama! We were starting to think you'd never wake up! Great timing, by the way!"

Kurama smiled ruefully. "I said so, myself!"

"Yeah, now you can help us wipe the ground with this slimy sunovabitch!" InuYasha yelled, giving the demon a wide berth as he crossed to take a stance in the back, near Kagome.

"InuYasha?" Kurama looked at him, confused. "Why do you look—"

Giving him a mixed look of bad attitude and injured (yet still proud) ego, InuYasha replied, "I'll explain later. Right now, we got a demon to kill!"

As if on cue, the monstrous creature pawed the ground, scuffing trenches seven feet wide and three feet deep with its awesome hooves. It growled and its eyes flashed a raging scarlet. Without any more advance warning, the beast charged, strong muscled legs beating the ground.

When it came within thirty yards, Hiei's form blurred and he danced around the demon's head, sword glinting and slashing. Dark green blood gushed from the wounds, long but shallow. Hiei jumped back then ran forward again, attacking its head to halt its dash towards them, allowing Kuwabara and Sango to rush forward.

Kuwabara slashed at its hocks and the backs of its knees with his ki sword, which penetrated through the thick hair and cutting through hair, muscle, tendon and bone to cripple its right fore leg.

Sango ran forward as Kuwabara did and swung her great bone boomerang, yelling out, "HIRAIKOTSU!". She aimed the weapon at the demon's chest, hoping to hit the two Jewel Shards embedded there. She didn't hit the shards, but she made enough of a mark to make the boar begin to worry.

It tossed its head and thrashed around, swinging its snout, attempting to knock Hiei away with his tusks. Hiei dodged—narrowly, but Sango's boomerang was knocked off course. She had to run to fetch it from the trunk of a tree, leaving Miroku, Kurama, and InuYasha to gather in a half-circle formation around Kagome, while Kuwabara and Hiei continued to try and cripple the beast's legs and blind it.

"Oh, this is just fucking _stupid_!" Yusuke said. "HEADS UP!" Yusuke bellowed. Hiei and Kuwabara didn't need to be told twice; they dodged out of the way as the leader of the Tantei brought up his right arm, pointer finger extended, thumb cocked back, the other three fingers curled into his palm. "Spirit Gun!" he yelled.

The blue glow of his ki shot down his arm, through his thumb and gathered in a circular pinpoint of energy at the tip of his forefinger. From there it then multiplied a hundred fold in size, finally shooting off at the demon boar, wind roaring as air was displaced by the bullet.

The boar took the hit in the side, near the rear flanks. The beast released a howl of anger and pain, turning on Yusuke, growling, and acid spit dripping slowly to the ground. The shot had burned away a large amount of hair, skin, and some muscle on its right side and flank. It growled and Yusuke grinned back, saying under his breath, "Oh so one shot doesn't do it for you, huh, big boy? Alright, **fine! **_Bring it on, you son of a bitch!_"

He brought up his hand again, aiming for the kill, when Kagome yelled, "Yusuke! NO, don't do it!"

He didn't turn and didn't lower his arm, but shouted, "Why the hell not?!" He was more than obviously annoyed.

"Because the Jewel Shards are still in his body and if you hit one of them with your Spirit Gun, it could disintegrate the Shards!" Kagome yelled back. How many times had InuYasha nearly destroyed the Jewel fragments with the Wind Scar or Backlash Technique? It was a miracle it hadn't happened yet!

"**Damnit**!" Yusuke cursed, falling back. "Alright, fine, fine… Hiei, take his eye out for me, will you?"

Hiei barely nodded, but flashed a sinister smirk as he took off for the demon's head again with a vengeance. His blade tip finally made contact with the monster's right eye. Digging in and spinning the blade, the eyeball popped completely out of the boar's head. It fell to the ground, about the size of a beach ball, oozing green blood and hissing steam.

"Shoot it with your arrows, Kagome!" InuYasha ordered from the sidelines.

Normally, he was the one who had to be out there fighting; no matter if it was his Night or not, because they had only two other truly competent fighters (excluding himself). But now they had four others added to their group and he didn't have to worry about being 'under-handed' when it came to battles on the nights with no moon.

Kagome nodded once, stringing her bow with an arrow. "Hit it!" She yelled, more to herself than anyone else, and fired the arrow. As it streaked along the shaft and tip glowed a bright, blazing pink. It hit the eyeball and stuck squarely into the middle of it. There was a brilliant **flash** of white light and when the light was gone, so was the eye. All that remained was a single jewel fragment on the ground.

"I've got it," Kagome yelled, dashing forward to retrieve it. She didn't realize how close to the demon she was before it was almost too late.

The demon saw her making a mad dash and dropped its gigantic head and swept it along the ground, great tusks aiming right for Kagome's bent figure.

Many voices called out in horror, "**KAGOME!**"

The miko looked up just in time to see a yellowed. fang-like tusk aiming for her. She screamed and turned her back to the bone protrusion, hoping for the best and waiting for the blow—but none came.

Looking up, she saw a long green whip circled around the horn and yanking. Following the green thorny whip back to its owner, Kagome saw Kurama struggling to maintain his grip and watched in some amazement as the roots from nearby trees **grew **_towards _Kurama. They wound around his legs and even his right arm, which held the beast's head and tusk away from Kagome, supporting and helping Kurama maintain his control.

"KAGOME, get **OUT** of there!" InuYasha yelled, distraught and somewhat exasperated.

"Oh! Right!" Kagome ran back to the 'safety zone' by Miroku, InuYasha, and Kurama, the Jewel shard in her palm.

Shaking his head, Kurama muttered, "It's not enough…" He reached behind his head and moments later another whip shot out to wrap around the other tusk. His shoulders were shaking as his arms were threatened to be pulled from their sockets, but he maintained his stance with difficulty. "**Hiei, Kuwabara, get its head!**" Kurama ground out, his teeth clenched together as his muscles strained to keep the boar's head down.

Nodding, the two ran at the beast, swords raised.

Kagome saw something they did not and yelled, "IT'S TAIL!"

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango's voice rang out, the boomerang whipping around and slicing off the spiked tail that had been heading for Kuwabara.

"Great save, slayer," Yusuke commended her.

She merely nodded back, her eyes watching for her boomerang. She caught it as it came back, her feet sliding back, kicking up dust as the weight and momentum of the boomerang was stopped so suddenly by her catch.

Working together, Hiei and Kuwabara began sawing through the demon's neck as Kurama held it still. Dark, thick, green blood gushed and spurted as they hit major and minor veins. However, they continued on, trying with difficulty to block out the screams and haunting wails of the boar. Several times it tried to whip its head around, nearly dislocating both of Kurama's arms. At these times, Kurama even allowed himself a few grunts of pain as his joints popped and swelled against the constant strain.

Miroku was watching this all happen and saw that it was not enough. The demon's neck was almost as wide as the width of its body and who knew how long it would take to decapitate it? Making up his mind, he dashed forward, spelled ofudas in hand. He slapped five of them on the demon's nose and shouted out the words to activate the power.

"Kagome! Fire your arrows at it; it might distract the demon from moving around so much!" Miroku said.

"Right!" Kagome called out, notching another arrow into place, taking aim and firing.

The powerful hamayama streaked past the group, arced into the air, and—

"Watch where you're aiming those, **girl**!" Hiei growled.

--Nearly hit Hiei.

"Sorry!" Kagome called out.

The arrow, despite nearly hitting Hiei, made its mark and fell right behind the boar's ear. Its spiritual purification powers hissed and spat against the demon's tainted aura, that was already being burned away by Miroku's spelled papers.

"Another and he might be subdued!" Miroku suggested.

"Okay!" Kagome said eagerly, glad that she was being helpful for once. She fired another arrow, this one's aim truer, and hit the demon in the center of the forehead. With a howl of rage, the boar tossed his head, nearly dislodging Kurama and the tree roots that anchored him from the ground. Suddenly there was a huge splintering noise as Kuwabara and Hiei hit the spinal cord.

There was a few seconds of vain struggling on the demon's part, but finally it gave in and collapsed, its head half-hacked off.

Hiei glared resentfully at the dead beast. "Now I have to re-clean my sword,"

"Ah, save it, shrimp! That was a tough demon!" Kuwabara said, wiping his brow.

"Yeah, for once **you** did most of the work, Dipshit!" Yusuke said, grinning.

Kurama snapped his wrists and released the whips from the demon's tusks. As soon as they were returned to him, he shrank them back down to roses, and from there back to seeds, stowing them at the base of his neck, embedded into his hair. He kneeled on the ground, rubbing his right wrist with his left hand, then switching, grimacing as the strained and stretched tendons readjusted back to normal. "That hurt a bit," he murmured under his breath as he struggled not to moan.

"So…is everyone okay?" She paused and took account of the baleful looks being cast her way. "…Or at least alive?" Kagome asked, surveying the group.

Kuwabara was nearly out of energy, Yusuke was a bit winded, and Sango's outfit had a tear in the leg. However, other than that, everyone seemed to be okay and in reasonably good working order. Only Kurama would suffer after-effects from the over-stretching of his tendons and joints—but that would only take two or three days for his quick recovery system to heal.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said, looking at her expectantly.

"What?"

Impatiently, he replied, "The _Jewel Shards_?" When Kagome made a small sound of realization like 'Oh!' he snorted. "Have Hiei or somebody cut them out for you, wherever they are."

Hiei glared at the semi-permanently human, but drew his sword again and helped Kagome dig the shards out from the thick hide of the boar.

As soon as all of the Jewel shards were gone, the boar's body disintegrated into nothing.

"Dawn's just an hour away and then I'll be back to normal," InuYasha said, the rest of the group nodding. "Since you guys did most of the work," he admitted (however grudgingly), "You all sleep; I'll keep watch. Wake up whenever you wake up."

"InuYasha," Kagome breathed. He would do this for them?

His violet eyes met hers and the corner of his mouth tipped up, ignoring the rest of the group, whom was settling down for much-deserved sleep. "Lay down, Kagome," he said, his voice…tender?

Smiling softly back she replied, "Thanks, InuYasha,"

Kagome was woken by shouted insults. Sitting up, Kagome looked around and saw that everyone else (except Shippou) was awake and watching what was going on.

Sango saw her first and moved to sit by her. "Good afternoon,"

"Is it that late already?" Kagome asked, looking up at the high sun. She turned to look at the spectacle unfurling before the eyes of their comrades, whom had gathered around in smaller groups to watch. "So, Kouga is here, huh?"

Sango sighed as InuYasha and the Prince of the wolf-demon tribe began to growl viciously at each other. "Yup; he hasn't been here three minutes and already they're at it."

Yusuke turned around to face the girls, "Pipe down! I'm trying to hear them!"

"You can hear them just fine; _they're shouting loud enough to be heard clear back in Kaede's village_!" Kagome said, the last half of her sentence being shouted loud enough so that the two arguing would hear her.

The flying insults stopped on the double and both InuYasha and Kouga released their grips on the other's throats and turned to look at the speaker.

Kouga reacted first, sprinting to the miko's side, knocking over Kuwabara and Yusuke; he would've done the same to Hiei, but the hybrid moved quickly enough to avoid it. Hiei then stood of to the side, smoldering.

Kouga took Kagome's hands into his own and stared into her eyes. "Kagome! How has dog-ass over there been treating you? Good, I hope?"

Kagome laughed nervously at his close proximity. "Ah, fine, Kouga, fine…" She attempted to discreetly remove her hands from his grasp, but he (just as discreetly) held them firmly.

"So, are you ready to come back to the mountains with me and be my woman yet?"

This statement elicited growls from InuYasha and surprisingly, Kurama and Hiei! Kouga turned to face the 'new threats' to his 'territory' and growled back. "What, do you two have problems keeping your eyes off of my woman?"

Hiei arched a brow as if to say_, 'So what if I do, and as if you could do **anything** to stop me,'_ and turned away.

Kurama gave him a dead-eyed glare and said, "You are too close to her."

Kouga, still not releasing Kagome, turned to face the kitsune. "Listen, you, if I was too close to Kagome, she would tell me!"

Now, expectantly, Kouga and Kurama both turned to look at Kagome, who sweat-dropped and swallowed. "Ah, Kouga, I _have_ already explained this to you…"

Looking properly abashed, Kouga immediately dropped his hands and his head, glancing up at her like a puppy that had messed on the new carpet. "I'm sorry, Kagome…" He paused, then, bursting out with it, " But we were made for each other!"

Kagome blushed up to the tips of her ears at this, but kept _most_ of her cool. "Kouga…" she let her sentence trail off, hoping that he would take the hint.

Before Kouga could reply, two more miniature whirlwinds wound their way into the clearing.

Kagome's bright eyes widened as she realized whom it was. "Ginta! Hakkaku! It's been _forever_!" The miko broke away from the group to go and give the two wolves single-armed hugs around the neck.

This, of course, set InuYasha and Kouga off to growling territorially again (Kurama and Hiei had enough self-control this time to remain silent…barely) and the two subordinate wolves hastily backed away from Kagome. The signals their Lord was sending them were all too clear.

"Oh, hey, Sister Kagome! It has been a long time, hasn't it!" Hakkaku said, smiling, but wisely keeping his distance.

"_Too _long if you ask me, Sister Kagome!" Ginta continued, keeping his words almost painfully polite.

"How have you two been?" Kagome asked eagerly. She really had a soft spot in her heart for these two.

"Oh, been here, been there—Kouga's led us all over the place! Why, just last week we were—" Hakkaku began, but Kouga strode over and the lower wolf stopped talking out of respect.

"Kagome," Kouga began seriously, "I am sorry for whatever it was that I did wrong, despite the fact that I don't know what I did and I hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me?"

_Nice lines…_ Miroku thought, filing them away for potential future use.

Kagome softened at the wolf leader's tone and patted his hand reassuringly. "Oh, Kouga, I've already forgiven you!"

Kouga's head snapped up and he grinned, but Kagome beat him to his next comment. "But no, I'm not going to be going back with you to the mountain unless it's with all of my friends. And when and if I do go back, it will be for a _visit_ and not _permanently_, okay?"

Half-hanging his head again, Kouga nodded. For several moments it was silent, and then the wolf demon popped his head back up, a grin in place. "Alright-y then! Ginta, Hakkaku, let's get a move on! We're crowding the lady's territory!" Kicking up another whirlwind, Kouga sped off. "Take good care of my woman, Ass Wipe!"

"Uh, nice seeing you then, Lady Kagome," Ginta said, almost regretfully.

"Yeah, same here!" Hakkaku began, then gestured for Ginta to move on while he remained behind. "Uh, Sister Kagome? I've got a…uh, well, a favor to ask of you…"

Kagome looked back over her shoulder at her comrades, who were all staring at her, waiting for her to return to them, she supposed. "What is it?" she asked him, not unkindly.

Hakkaku scuffed his foot on the ground. "Well, you see, I know that Ayame and Kouga are—"

"Is this about me and Kouga?" Kagome asked, curious.

"No! No! Just listen—I really gotta hurry. But, Ayame and Kouga, despite what he says, well…they like each other…"

Kagome smiled. "I know…"

"Well, it's true in the demon wolf tribes as well as mortal wolf packs, that only the dominant male and female wolves mate… But, well, you see, I've got a problem…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly, 'woman's intuition' kicking in. "_You like Ayame, **don't you**_?" Her tone was slightly accusing, however kind.

"**NO**!" Hakkaku said, exploding out with it, waving his hands frantically. "No, no, that's not it at all!"

Kagome crossed her arms, thinking, while eyeing the blushing wolf curiously. "…Hmm…Hey! I know now! _You like a wolf from another tribe, **don't you**_!" Kagome said, bursting out and pointing a finger at Hakkaku.

"Eh…you see, it's not…" Hakkaku paused, glancing anxiously around to make sure Ginta or Kouga hadn't come back for him. Deciding he was safe, he burst out with it! "Kagome, she's the most _wonderful, beautiful, talented, greatest, bestest she-wolf I've **ever met**_!"

Kagome tried with all of her might to contain her laughter at his outpouring of devotion to this girl, whoever she may be.

Then Hakkaku's face fell. "But there's no way I could be with her."

"Kouga's the Head Wolf," Kagome began.

"It's not just that, but she's betrothed to the Head Wolf of the clan on Mt. Fuji!"

Kagome gasped, "That's _terrible_!"

"I **know**!" Hakkaku moaned.

"But she really loves you and you really love her, right?"

"…Yes…" he admitted grudgingly, not looking up from studying his toes.

"Well, then, explain it to Kouga and if he gives you permission, leave and go fight the head wolf! And if you win, you'll get the girl!"

"The problem is how weak I am, though… And getting Kouga's permission would mean _asking him for his permission_!" he wailed.

"That's…kinda the whole point, Hakkaku," Kagome pointed out. Sighing at his miserable face, Kagome patted him on the back. "I don't know what more else I could—"

"Well, you _could_…" he began. "Look, next time I see Kouga, I'll bring it up to him, but _you've gotta back me up on it_! He'll listen to **you**, Sister Kagome!"

"I don't know if—"

"**_PLEASE, _**Kagome! I'll do anything for you if you help me with this! Anything, anything at all!"

"How about he throws himself off a cliff for her?" Hiei asked rhetorically, and Kurama shushed him, but he had a tiny smirk on his face, too.

Kagome ignored them and smiled softly at the torn wolf. "Alright, Hakkaku, I'll help you out next time I see you and Kouga. Until then, just train a bit harder, or maybe ask Kouga if he'll spar with you so you get better at fighting! That way, if he gives his permission to go and fight that other Lord, you'll be ready!"

"Oh, Sister Kagome, you're—"

Suddenly, both Hakkaku and Kagome's heads whipped around when they sensed Kouga returning. Moments later the wolf in question appeared.

"What's the hold-up, man? Ginta told me you had to hang back and ask Kagome something! But come _on_! We're burning daylight!"

"Oh, sorry, Sister! I gotta go! Thanks a bunch!"

"Not a problem, Hakkaku. Don't forget what I told you!"

"I won't!" he replied as he began to run to Kouga. "Hey, Kouga! I gotta ask you a question…"

His voice faded and Kagome smiled at their retreating backs.

There was silence for probably almost an entire minute before InuYasha's voice rang out, "…Alright! Let's get this show on the road, people! Like the wolf said, we're burning daylight!"

**End of Chapter**


	15. The Job's Description

**Chapter Fifteen: It's Not in the Job Description**

After nearly two weeks straight of Shard hunting, everyone was on edge. Yusuke nearly tore out Kuwabara's voice box and Hiei had to restrain himself from decapitating Kurama (whose sarcastic side was becoming more active, no thanks to the time period and all of the surrounding greenery). Kagome even snapped at Sango and Miroku, not to mention the six new hanyou-shaped craters that were littered over the last twenty miles.

Finally, Yusuke latched onto Kagome's triceps and gently (however urgently) pulled her over to one side. "Hey Higurashi, it's not like I'm not having a real hell of a time here, but how much longer do we have to do this? I got an old lady who's worse than that damn monkey of yours and if I don't get home sometime soon I'll never get her off my back."

"Old ladies and monkeys on your back, you say? Yusuke, I never knew you were so perverse." A new voice joined the conversation.

"Hey, there," Yusuke greeted the redheaded kitsune. "No Kurama, I think that between you and your better half, you've got all of the bases covered for that 'perverse' shit, so don't preach to me, fox boy!" He added with a grin.

"Yusuke, you break my heart," Kurama replied, his own retort hidden behind a thick layer of sarcasm.

"I'm sure," Yusuke replied with just as much derision. "But look Higurashi, seriously, I don't know how much more I can take. It's been two weeks and I've had just about enough of bug bites on my ass from replacing the can with a bush, if you get my meaning…"

Kagome laughed and nodded. "That's just a _little_ bit too much information, thank you, Yusuke! But yes, I was going to ask InuYasha if we could leave today."

"You need to ask his permission?" Yusuke asked incredulously.

"Well…yeah?" Kagome replied, not quite sure if she was stating a fact or asking a question.

Yusuke gave her a look mixed with disgust, disbelief and curiosity. "That's stupid!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know, but… Well, it soothes his ego to have me ask him first, and ultimately makes it a lot more easier for everybody."

"Aah," Yusuke said, still not quite comprehending.

"Why don't you go and ask, while we gather Kuwabara and Hiei?" Kurama suggested.

"Alright!" Kagome said brightly.

Everyone stood at attention, half of them nearly getting whiplash from the speed their heads snapped around at the sound of the verbal explosions.

"I don't CARE if it's been two weeks! We're closer now to getting the rest of the jewel than we've EVER been!"

"We've been getting closer than ever to completing the jewel EVERY day since the day we started gathering the stupid shards! The only time THAT changed was when your dead lover STOLE THEM from me!"

"Ouch," Sango murmured, wincing.

"I never knew Kagome to take such a cheap shot against InuYasha–let alone Kikyo," Miroku replied.

"I thought Kagome had used up her voice _yesterday_ when they fought," Shippou speculated from his perch on Kurama's shoulder.

Yusuke pretended to pick something out of his ears. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: and I thought me and Keiko were bad!"

"You can say that again," Kuwabara said.

"He just _did_," Hiei retorted.

"Hiei, stop being such a little pri–" Yusuke's voice was cut off by more screeching voices.

"InuYasha, we are going home and YOU are NOT going to stop us!"

"WENCH, I'LL–"

"SIT!"

**THUD  
**

"SIT!" Kagome bellowed.

**THUD**

There were a few seconds of silence before Kagome came racing out of Kaede's hut, yellow backpack on her shoulders as she ran towards the Tantei. "Come on you guys! We've gotta go before he can get–"

There was a tremendous growling noise and Kagome squealed as she was tackled from behind by an enraged hanyou, who, despite his ferocious growl, he was gentle as he could be while taking the miko down.

"You're not going _anywhere_!" he growled. "And if you say _The Word_, you'll go down with me!" His voice was triumphant.

"Guys! A little help? _PLEASE_?" Kagome yelled, her voice muffled by the heavy material of InuYasha's fire rat coat.

"Oh, no! You aren't getting off _that_ easy, Kagome!" InuYasha ground out. "You are _staying_!"

"No, I'm **NOT**!" Without any warning, there was a brilliant flash of light and a surge of pure energy lifted the hairs on everyone's neck; Hiei, Kurama, and Shippou winced.

InuYasha flew off of Kagome and the other members of the group could only stare as Kagome picked herself off of the ground, dusted her clothes off and shouted in the hanyou's general direction, "It serves you right, you know!"

"Anybody know where she learned to do that?" Sango asked on the sly.

"Nope." Yusuke replied nonchalantly. "But I'm wishing I had some of that power when the Brat sends us on missions-it'd make things a lot quicker!"

"You said it Urameshi!" Kuwabara agreed, nodding.

Kagome picked her backpack up again and slung it over her shoulder without looking behind her. "Come on, you guys! If we're going to leave anytime soon, we've gotta go now! See you Sango, Shippou, Miroku!"

"Take care, Kagome!"

"Bye, Kagome!"

"See you later!"

The Tantei shared the same look before shaking their heads, snorting, or shrugging as they turned to follow the miko back to the Bone Eater's Well.

The group climbed out of the well in various order. As soon as they were all out, Kagome was immediately in her 'Good Hostess' mode and was inviting them all for supper and a shower.

Yusuke was about to deny the shower offer, but Kurama pointed out that walking around Tokyo with dried blood and gore all over his clothes would _not _be the best way to go unnoticed. So all of the men agreed to shower and wash their clothes before they left (except Hiei).

"Ok…the shower thing I can agree to, but what am I gonna wear while the clothes are being washed?" Yusuke asked. "I mean, it's not like I wouldn't want to make all of you guys jealous and make Higurashi swoon, but I'm usually not one for streaking…"

"Jeez, Urameshi, don't get a big head or anything!" Kuwabara laughed, slapping his friend on the back.

From the silence around him, he was the _only_ one who didn't take what he said entirely the wrong way.

_'Well, I'd hate to upset our friend Mr. Urameshi, but if it were a streaking contest, I think we all know who would win,'_ Youko said slyly.

Kagome (still blushing) replied, "We'll find something for you all to wear, I'm sure. Come on, let's go inside."

When they were all in the house Mrs. Higurashi virtually attacked her daughter with a huge hug-grease spattered apron, dripping spatula and all.

"Kagome! It's been so long!"

"I know, Mom! Sorry, but let's just say InuYasha and I were at odds when we left…"

"That would be an understatement," Yusuke added, tossing his comment into the mix.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and gave her mother another hug. "So, what's been going on?"

"Well," Mrs. Higurashi said, returning to her work over the stove, "We got a call from your school…They're getting impatient with you and-"

"What! What for! I worked a week and a half ahead-I've only got this week and half of last week to finish! Normally by this time I'm a whole month behind!" Kagome cried out, baffled by the unfairness.

"I know sweetie, I know. They wanted to talk to you personally, so I had to make up a bit of a fib-"

Kagome put her hands over her eyes, "Please don't tell me I was out with Rheumatism-again!"

"No, no, dear…I said you went to the United States for special treatment and that you would be back in school when you arrived home."

Kagome slouched down into a chair. "Thank Kami you have more sense than Grandpa when it comes to making up my excuses!" Kagome looked up from the table and blushed. "Oh, guys, I'm sorry! I completely forgot! Mom, is it alright if they shower and wash their clothes before they go home? We got into some pretty nasty stuff and the cold river water just doesn't cut it when it comes to bloodstains. Not to mention the _stench_…"

"Are you saying we stink?" Yusuke asked, pretending to be horribly, horribly offended.

"Well you don't exactly smell like a bed of roses," Kagome quipped back at the boys, before stopping to think about what she'd just said. "Well…except for Kurama, I guess…"

They had a good laugh at that, and Kuwabara told the story about the time Kurama was mistaken for being his girlfriend. Kuwabara gave great pleasure telling about how one of the girls had actually walked over, leaned down, and stared at the fox's crotch to check. Kurama's cheeks colored and he looked away, but other than that he hid his embarrassment well.

"Well, I really don't see the point in trying to wash their clothes, Kagome; all of the things they're wearing are shredded beyond repair," Mrs. Higurashi pointed out.

"Eh…" Kagome glanced around at torn shirts, ripped pants that had been converted into shorts, and scratched skin beneath the shreds. "You're right. We could just give them clothes to wear back home, instead of trying to save their others."

Yusuke leaned forward and asked with complete innocence, "So should we just start stripping now, or do you want to wait until we've got spare clothes to wear?"

Kagome smacked the boy on the arm with a delighted, "You pervert!" while Kurama buried his face in his hands; whether from amusement or embarrassment, one couldn't be positive.

Hiei watched outside the window, completely un-amused. While Yusuke might be able to make a joke, he was not a pervert. _Youko Kurama_ was a pervert-and a good one, at that. Not that Hiei knew from experience, but he'd accidentally entered into the kitsune's mind when Youko was fantasizing about something or other and it had made the hybrid flush hot and cold at the detail.

Besides, Yusuke was much too young to understand the way things like perversity, intimacy, and the delicate art of seduction worked. Hiei had been around that block several times already in his several hundred years of life; Youko had been around even longer, and thus his finesse. _Humans and their annoying habit of thinking they are the best at everything simply because they're human…_ Hiei shook his head shortly and glanced down at his slightly torn and bloodied clothes.

He would just pay a visit to Genkai's temple and have Yukina wash his clothes soon; he'd been hanging around the other Tantei too much in the last two weeks and he'd had more than enough of them all. At least at the temple it would be quiet.

Back inside, shower order was being established. Yusuke would go first, Kuwabara would go second, then Kurama, and Kagome last. The clothes the boys would wear after everyone was done showering were being brought out by Mrs. Higurashi.

It was with a tear in her eye that she presented each of the boys with some article of pant bottoms and a shirt. "These were by husband's. I apologize if the shirts don't fit well, but if they're too uncomfortable you don't have to wear them."

The subtlety of the comment was lost on everyone except Youko. _'You don't have to wear them…' Perhaps Mrs. Higurashi has gone a bit too long since-_

_Youko, __**shut UP!**_ Kurama ordered harshly, trying desperately to keep from grinning.

Youko gave the impression of flopping onto his back and lazily scratching his chest. _Oh, you thought it was funny; don't try to deny it, kit._

_Don't call me 'kit,'_ Kurama volleyed back, but the annoyance in his voice was heavily countered by humor.

Yusuke showered first and Kuwabara settled comfortably into the beat-down he got from Souta while playing a video game. Fifteen minutes later Yusuke came back down the stairs with his towel over one arm and the too-large shirt over the other. Upon seeing the strange looks he was getting for going topless, he merely remarked, "What? Mrs. H. already said it was ok."

The smirk he gave Kurama on the sly told the kitsune clearly, _**I dare you**_.

Smirking back in reply, Kurama silently accepted the challenge. Moments later he was beating Youko back with the proverbial stick to keep the adrenaline levels in their system down. However abashed Kurama was that Youko had gotten them to accept, they could all see Kagome's immediate reaction to Yusuke's dress-or in this case, the lack thereof.

_If that's what she thinks of __**him, **__then I can't wait to see her face when we…_ Youko trailed off suggestively.

When Yusuke returned from the shower, Mrs. Higurashi took Kuwabara upstairs to show him where the towels were so he could take his turn. Five minutes into the shower, Yusuke put his video game against Souta on pause and asked Kagome, "Hey, how's your water pressure and heating when you run water when the shower is going?"

Confused, Kagome replied, "The water goes freezing and you loose all pressure; why?"

"Oh, no reason…" Yusuke replied, standing up. "I'll be right back."

Calmly the man walked into the kitchen and did whatever he was planning on doing. About five seconds later, there was a girlishly loud and high-pitched squeal from the upstairs bathroom, along with a shouted, "I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I'm out of this shower, Urameshi!"

"Yea, I'd like to see you try, numbnuts!" Yusuke hollered back. Then he ducked his head and smirked at Kagome and Kurama. "Oops; I forgot I was supposed to deny having _anything_ to do with that…"

Kurama was about to reply, but Kagome beat him to it. "And who in their right mind would believe you when you said that?"

"Heh; good point," Yusuke replied, sitting down calmly to pick up his game with Souta.

Five minutes later Kuwabara came stomping down the stairs, his hair limp and water logged, but his temper was as hot as ever. Within minutes he and Yusuke were at each other's throats arguing, and in another minute they had taken their brawl outside and succeeded in thoroughly kicking one another's butts.

In the meantime Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome to show Kurama where the towels were while she supervised Yusuke and Kuwabara's fight to make sure it didn't get out of hand-not that she'd be able to stop it if it did, but that was where the pitcher of ice water came in.

"Okay…" Kagome began as she led Kurama up the creaking, carpeted stairs. "The bathroom is the second door on the left; the first one is Souta's room, and the third is Mom's room. I'm the first on the right, and Grandpa has the second on the right. Here," she gestured to the closet at the very end of the hall, "is where the towels and sheets and all that stuff is kept."

She opened the narrow door and withdrew a bright yellow towel from the cavity. "I think Mom said something about Kuwabara stealing the soap to shove it down Yusuke's throat, so I'd better get a new bar for you, too…"

"Well, I certainly wouldn't put it past him," Kurama replied, arching an eyebrow and looking at Kagome sideways.

Kagome smiled and blushed, turning to go back down the hall, soap and towel in hand. She opened the bathroom door and stepped back as a roll of steam sprung out. "Whoa, I guess Kuwabara likes his hot water…"

"Yes, and has no idea how to turn on the vent," Kurama mused, sticking his head inside the door; he could almost instantly feel his hair begin to frizz out.

"Okay, well, the hot water and the cold water are backwards, and you can borrow my grandpa's razor and stuff if you need to shave; it's looking a little bit like an eleven o'clock shadow there." Kagome dragged her finger from his ear to his chin, enjoying the prickling sensation the red nubs presented.

She didn't notice when Kurama shivered.

"Ah; well. I'm sure I can figure it out from here, thank you, Kagome." Kurama said, not meeting her eyes; he was too intent on shutting Youko up.

"Not a problem!" Kagome replied, walking back down the stairs.

Kurama shut the door behind him and flipped the switch to turn the vent on. He shook his head to clear the erotic images Youko's fantastic imagination provided them with.

_You never get bored, do you?_ Kurama asked.

_Not when I've got material like __**her **__to work with,_ the ancient kitsune purred.

Kurama rolled his eyes and began to strip off his clothes-the same ones he'd been wearing for two weeks straight. Not that he hadn't washed them during that time-he had, and at every chance he got. But cold stream water just did not get out blood stains, not to mention that rips and tears did not mend themselves.

Sighing, Kurama looked at his button-down shirt. One sleeve was completely torn off and the other was hanging on by a wish and a prayer. Four buttons were missing, the collar was torn, and the shirt was definitely no longer white. Instead, it was yellow-brown with spots of red that littered across the entire shirt. Most of the blood wasn't even his, but Kurama could imagine the horrified look on his mother's face if he came home wearing that.

_She'd have the hospital on speed-dial permanently,_ Youko interjected.

_Indeed,_ Kurama replied, decisively throwing the garment in the garbage can.

Next he stripped off his pants and boxers. One look at the sorry state of his pants and they were in the garbage can along with the shirt. Fortunately his boxers were still in good shape, so he folded them beside the clothes Mrs. Higurashi had provided him with.

Finally he turned on the shower, heedful of Kagome's warning that the knobs were mis-marked, and climbed in. After soaking his hair, Kurama considered which shampoo he was going to use. After a short argument with Youko over which of the options would smell the least, Kurama selected the most neutral one available to them.

Filing his hand with the shampoo, Kurama ran his hands through his thick red hair and grimaced at how many tangles he came across; it would probably take an hour to comb out after his shower.

After rinsing the shampoo and then conditioner out, Kurama took the new bar of soap to his skin with a vengeance. Finally satisfied, Kurama re-rinsed his hair and body and shut the water off.

Staying in the shower, he squeezed his hair free of as much water as possible before drying his body and then his hair with the towel provided. After that, he put his boxers back on and rummaged through a cupboard (or three) before he found Kagome's grandfather's shaving kit.

He used the electric razor to carefully buff away the shadow of facial hair that had grown over the last two weeks (his facial hair had always grown with amazing sluggishness). Thoughtfully, he rubbed his now-smooth cheek, tracing the path Kagome's finger had taken earlier. In the recesses of his own mind, he and Youko absently discussed a matter that had been brewing for a week or so now.

Done at last, he finished dressing in the former Mr. Higurashi's clothes (the pants were falling off of his butt and were only kept on by the narrow ridge of bone jutting out from his hips). He was in the process of putting on the shirt (which would reach his thighs because it was so large), when he remembered Yusuke's silent challenge.

Smirking slightly, he folded the shirt neatly over his arm along with his used towel, grabbed a comb from a random drawer, and went back downstairs.

Kagome was sitting in a chair in the kitchen next to Yusuke, watching with open humor as her mother applied hydrogen peroxide and anti-scarring salve to the cuts and abrasions the boys had acquired while fighting with each other.

Kuwabara was whining, but Mrs. Higurashi seemed to enjoy taking care of someone again, since Kagome had long since learned how to handle most wounds. "There, Kazuma you're all set! Now _you,_ Mr**.** Urameshi, come over here so I can-"

"Thanks for the concern, Mrs. H., but really, I'm fine. I've had a hell of a lot worse than this before!"

Kagome covered her laugh with a cough when she saw the instant Mother Hen look cross her mom's face. _Never,_ under _any_ circumstances, deny Mrs. Higurashi her right to hover, cling, or fix anything broken.

The older woman planted her hands on her hips and stared Yusuke right in the eye. "Well, you may have had worse before, but you are in _my _home now. And while you are here, open, bleeding wounds and a black eye are to be taken care of immediately. So in that case Mr. Urameshi, you are under my orders to move your rear end over to this chair so I can clean you up!"

Yusuke looked to Kagome for help, and she just held her hands up. "Don't _even_ look at me! I deal with it every time I come home with even a splinter!"

"A lot of help you are," the young man grumbled, but stood and walked over to where Mrs. Higurashi was waiting with an ice pack, a roll of gauze, antibacterial salve, and Band-Aids.

Kagome just giggled and looked at Kuwabara, who was reclining with his head tilted back, a frozen package of meat on each eye, and a ball of toilet paper stuck up his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Let me guess…'I should see the other guys?'" A voice queried from the doorway.

Kagome turned around to face who was speaking and nearly fainted. It was bad enough that Yusuke was walking around shirtless and showing off absolutely _impeccable_ muscular structure, but now Kurama was shirtless too!

_Don't you dare look, Kagome!_ she told herself. _Don't even do it! Don't-__**Don't**__-DON'-…Too late…_

Kagome had already let her eyes trail down, down, and down Kurama's upper body, taking in the narrow shoulders and well-defined pectoral muscles and his oval-shaped nipples. Dragging her eyes helplessly further south, Kagome took in the six-pack and the defined lines of his hip bones as they held up the precariously balanced pants. And right below his bellybutton, a thin line of dark hair drew the eye in a suggestive way straight down as it disappeared into the hemline of the pants.

Kagome snapped her eyes away when she felt Kurama's own eyes looking at her. She turned away, feeling her cheeks burn.

Kurama silently patted himself on the back and looked at Yusuke, who shook his head and mouthed, "You're pathetic,"

Kurama replied silently, merely moving his lips to form the words, "She doesn't think so,"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, but winced as Mrs. Higurashi unintentionally wound the gauze around the long scrape on his upper arm too tightly. Tying the ends off neatly, Mrs. Higurashi turned to face Kurama, a smile on her face. "Oh, was the shirt so large on you, too?"

Kurama nodded and shrugged. "I was hoping you might have something smaller I could borrow?"

Mrs. Higurashi got a thoughtful look on her face, and was about to leave the room when the phone rang. She picked it up and paused a moment. "Kagome, it's one of your friends!"

"Really!" Kagome said, smiling happily as she got up to go pick up the phone. "Hello? Yuka! Oh, much better, thank you! Oh, the _flight_ was fine...Yeah. No, the tests came back okay. We're just going to play it by-What's that? Really? No, no, I couldn't-I-**Yuka!** You're going to use _that_ to blackmail me?" Kagome paused to listen to what her so-called 'friend' had to say.

"Well, I'm sorry, but if she wants Hojo, she can **have** him! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like him like that? So?" Kagome sighed and twisted the phone's long cord between her fingers, trying not to focus on the three pairs of eyes on her as she talked to her friend.

"Yuka! You wouldn't do that to me! You know I don't like-Well then why would you tell him that I-_ooh_. **Damnit**! You've got me on that one…" Kagome sighed again and leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes in defeat. "Okay, okay, fine, I'll go. What time? Alright, I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs, then. Bye, Yuka."

Kagome hung up the phone and returned to the table, slouching down in her seat.

"What did Yuka want, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, re-entering the room.

"She's blackmailing me into going shopping with her and Eri and Ayame tomorrow."

"What's so bad about that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, nothing, I guess, but tomorrow night they're going to drag me out to this club that just opened and then they'll make me dance and won't let me leave early and, knowing them, they'll try to set me up with somebody…"

"Gee, sounds like a horrible night," Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Be quiet," Kagome mumbled, her head buried in her arms. Suddenly, her head shot up. "Hey! Why don't you guys come with me? Yusuke, you could bring Keiko and maybe Kuwabara could find someone to go with? And…if you had someone you wanted to bring Kurama…" Kagome let that sentence trail off and she didn't look him in the eye.

"Hey! That's a great idea! Sure, I'll call Keiko when I get home and see if she wants to go!" Yusuke said, standing. "Well, I've had a blast but I'm gonna head home now. Thanks for everything, Mrs. H.! Oh, what time do you want me and Keiko to be here by tomorrow?"

"Probably by nine," Kagome replied.

"Sounds good!" Yusuke finally put on his too-large shirt and tucked it into the pants, which helped them stay on better. "I'll return the clothes, Mrs. H., so don't worry about that! See ya!" Yusuke left without further ado.

"I don't know if I'm gonna go with you guys or not; I think I'm going to go up to Genkai's and see Yukina for a bit…" Kuwabara blushed at the mere mention of his beloved's name and left with an awkward farewell after that.

After those two had left, Kurama requested if he could stay until after he had finished detangling his hair and his request was granted easily. He stayed for another half an hour, but then the afternoon shadows started to get long and he finally departed. "So I should be here at nine or earlier?" he asked.

"Sure," Kagome said. "…You can…bring whoever you want, too…"

Kurama smiled softly, "Well, actually, I was wondering if you would go with me."

Kagome face-faulted and did a double take. "You-huh? Take _me_?"

"Yes, you," Kurama replied as his smile grew and an intense light darkened his eyes.

"Uh…_sure!_ I mean, okay! That's cool; I'll, uh, see you tomorrow night then!"

Kurama pulled the borrowed shirt over his head and tucked it in. He walked by Kagome, then paused and took a step back, as if he were considering something. After a moment's pause, he gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to place a smooth-lipped kiss on the soft skin near her ear and whispered teasingly, "It's a date."

"…a date," Kagome repeated under her breath, shivering as he walked away.

The next day Kagome was waiting at the bottom of the Shrine's stairs at eleven a.m., her purse over one arm. As always, Eri, Yuka, and Ayame were ten minutes late. Eri swung her car dangerously close to the curb and slammed on the brakes to park.

"Hey, Kagome! Long time no see, huh! Are you feeling better?" Ayame asked, half hanging out of the window.

"Oh, yeah! Much better now! Let's go!"

Kagome squeezed into the backseat of the car with Yuka, who immediately gave her 'The Eye.'

"Something is different about you…why are you so excited to go _now_, when _last night_ I had to blackmail you to get you to come!"

Kagome smiled and tried to shrug it off nonchalantly, but Yuka called her on it again.

"You found a date, didn't you!" Her tone was almost accusing.

"I-"

"And here _**I**_ thought we were going to have a nice Girl's Night Out!" Ayame complained, but she slyly elbowed Kagome and winked.

"Oh, stop it, Ayame!" Eri scolded as she smoothly switched lanes of traffic. "You've got a date, too!"

Ayame blushed and giggled, but didn't deny it.

"So," Eri turned her attention to Kagome. "Who is it?"

"Who's who?" Kagome asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, come on, Kagome! Who's your date for tonight?" Yuka was almost begging now.

"…Kramuh…" Kagome mumbled.

"Who?" Yuka's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Kura-" Kagome caught herself. Only she and the other Tantei called him that. Her friends only knew him as- "Minamino, Suuichi,"

In the three seconds following those two words, Eri had somehow swung across two lanes of traffic, onto an exit ramp, and was now slamming on the brakes and burning rubber against the pavement as she brought the car to an immediate halt.

"**With **_**WHO!**_"

It had taken a half an hour's worth of explaining before all three of her friends' questions had been satisfied (even though half of the answers had been totally adlibbed).

_I'll have to inform Kurama that he asked me out over the phone last night when he called because he didn't understand some of the makeup work. And that he, too, suffers from severe allergies and chronic asthma._ Kagome almost patted herself on the back for coming up with such a good excuse as to why both of them were gone for the same amount of time.

After their curiosity was sedated they arrived at the mall, and a whole new category was brought up: picking out their clothes for the club tonight.

Ayame insisted that she buy something in her date's favorite color (orange) and this brilliantly inspired Eri and Yuka that Kagome should wear something that either complimented Suuichi's features, or that was his favorite color.

This debate led to more questions about Kurama's favorite color, his eye and hair color, taste in clothes, and preferences in how 'his women' dressed.

Half of these questions Kagome didn't know the answers to, so she had to stumble her way through this questioning phase with as much grace as she could muster.

"Well, you can't wear red, since his hair is red and it would be too much," Ayame pondered, putting a scarlet halter top back on the rack. "Too bad; you look really good in red…"

"Well _**I**_ think-" Kagome began, but Eri cut her off.

"Blue would be a nice color on you!" Eri exclaimed, holding up a skimpy light blue shirt, somewhat resembling a genie-style top. She paused and looked at the garment with consideration. "But does he like blue?"

"His eyes were green, right?" Ayame asked.

"The President of our school's _Official Suuichi Fan Club _dares to ask what color his eyes are!" Yuka exclaimed. "Shame, shame!"

Ayame stuck her tongue out at Yuka and repeated, "Well if his eyes are green, why not try a green top?"

"But then it won't match with Kagome's blue eyes!" Eri argued back, her tone almost whining.

"Enough with the blue obsession, Eri!" Yuka reprimanded her.

"Well I-" Kagome began again, but once more, her friends cut her off.

"Maybe I should call Hikaru-he's the President of the _Official Saryashiki Suuichi Fan Club_. He might know a bit more about Suuichi than me…_maybe…_" Ayame whipped out her cell phone and was pressing the 'speed dial' button, when Kagome jumped forward and snapped the phone shut.

"Guys-don't you still have to pick out clothes for yourselves to wear, too?" Kagome asked nervously, trying to take the attention off of her.

"Oh, we'll get to us later, Kagome!" Ayame laughed, patting her friend on the back. "But you don't even realize who you're going out with!"

"I don't?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Obviously not, or you would be putting more thought into dressing for him!" Eri replied.

"Okay, that is _it_!" Kagome said, rubbing her temples. "Let's get one thing straight here! I do not, nor have I ever**,** nor will I ever dress just to suit a guy! I'm going to pick out something that I like and that will just have to be good enough!"

Kagome stalked away from her friends, annoyed. She loved them, don't be mistaken, but sometimes they got too wrapped up in pleasing others instead of focusing on making themselves happy.

_And you, of course, know all about how to do that don't you, Kagome?_ She asked herself sarcastically as she browsed through the racks of clothes.

Kagome dutifully ignored Ayame when she said too loudly to Eri and Yuka, "Yeah, she says she doesn't dress for him, but wait until she gets more involved with him! She'll change her tune!"

Pushing those thoughts down, Kagome spent about four minutes selecting three tops (versus her friends' ten to fifteen) and headed to the dressing room.

One top was a cream colored camisole with lace across the top and bottom and leather thongs crisscrossing up the middle to tie at the neckline. Another was a pale mint green shirt with a scoop neck and long, billowy sleeves. The last shirt was a soft, buttery yellow spaghetti-strap with beige lace lining the neckline and the bottom hem. Darker yellow cross-stitch embroidery designed intricate flowers across the sheer cover for the thin beige material beneath.

After trying them all on, Kagome decided on the yellow top and waited impatiently for her friends to complete their shopping. Twenty minutes later, Kagome had run out of patience…and things to tell her friends when they came out of the dressing rooms, loudly proclaiming that they looked like sausages.

"Guys, can you _please_ hurry up?" Kagome begged, as she hung another five rejected outfits back on the racks.

"Anxious to get back to your sweetheart?" Eri asked teasingly from behind the safety of the dressing room door.

Kagome gave up trying to dissuade them from making fun of her and just rolled her eyes.

"I'm almost done!" called Ayame, tossing another shirt over the top of her door.

"Done!" Yuka exclaimed, exiting her dressing room, a dark blue tank top and black pleated miniskirt in hand.

Ten minutes later, Eri and Ayame were done, too. "Thank Kami," Kagome sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "That took four hours, you guys!"

"Good thing we left when we did, then, huh?" Ayame asked rhetorically, grinning. "Oh, come on Kagome! Cheer up! Let's go get something to eat and then we'll take you home."

"No, just take me home, please?" Kagome whined. "I'm all people-d out."

The three other girls sighed but did as Kagome asked. They deposited their friend at the bottom of the Shrine's stairs. "We'll see you and Suuichi at nine, Kagome!" Yuka shouted, waving and winking.

"Okay. No, hey wait! I've invited another friend and his date to go too, is that alright?"

"Who's that, Kagome?" Eri asked, obviously concerned about how many people could cram into her car.

"Urameshi, Yusuke and Yukimura, Keiko-"

"URAMESHI? As in the Urameshi?" Yuka nearly screamed, sticking her head out of the window, her jaw gone slack.

"…Umm…yeah…" Kagome replied uneasily. "What, do you know him?"

"_Know_ him?" Ayame gasped, "I wouldn't get within twenty feet of the guy! He's crazy!"

"No he is not!" Kagome countered, placing her hands on her hips.

"A few years ago he beat up my cousin just because he wanted his jacket!" Eri proclaimed, her eyes wide. "That coat was the most obnoxious thing…red with a huge yellow collar…my cousin was almost _glad_ to be rid of it, but he didn't want to get beat up to do it!"

"Well I've known him for about a month now and he's a great guy!" Kagome countered. "Just give him a chance!"

"Well…" the girls trailed off and glanced back and forth between each other.

"Okay fine; I'll just bring my car so everyone can fit." Ayame said. "See ya, 'Gome!"

"Bye!" Kagome waved them off. She sighed and began to climb the stairs. "We need to install an escalator," she muttered ill-naturedly as she neared the top.

When she got inside, she heard loud sound effects and shouts coming from her living room. Going to investigate, Kagome smacked her hand to her forehead. "I should have known you'd come over early just to play against my brother."

Yusuke sat cross-legged, the game controller clenched in his hands as he grinned, but did not look away from the screen. "Hey, Kagome! Kagome, meet Keiko; Keiko, meet Kagome."

Kagome looked around and saw a pretty girl with long, shining brown hair smiling at her. "Nice to meet you, Keiko."

"You too, Kagome. He's not being rude by coming over early, is he?" she asked, casting a worried but reprimanding glance at the back of her boyfriend's head.

"Oh, of course not!" Kagome assured the young woman. "So Keiko, Yusuke compares my fights with a certain _someone_ against the ones you two have…"

Outside, Kurama had just reached the top of the Higurashi's stairs when he stopped. Sighing in good nature he said, "Hiei, you can come out now. You've been following me since I left home."

There was a pause and Hiei's form came into focus about six feet to Kurama's left. "Hn."

"'Hn,' what Hiei?" Kurama asked, poking fun at the hybrid's favorite monosyllabic word.

"So are you going to tell Koenma that you're dating our latest job, or should I?"

"Cutting right to the chase, Hiei?" Kurama asked, gracefully side-stepping the hybrid.

"Stop it, Fox." Hiei said, crossing his arms. "It was _you_ telling _me_ not so long ago that I shouldn't get involved with her because she was just a case number."

Kurama arched an eyebrow at the serious tone in his friend's voice. He raised his eyebrows in mock innocence when he replied. "Actually, Hiei, I do believe that it was Youko that was trying to convince me to make a move on her; while you were the one telling me to focus." Kurama let a little bit of Youko seep into his voice then. "Unless, of course, what you're trying to say is that you, yourself, want to be involved with Kagome?"

"Of course not!" the hybrid snapped quickly, his eyes flashing darkly. "You're avoiding the point!"

_And so are you,_ Youko murmured to Kurama, as they watched the subtle emotions in Hiei's words and actions. _You're hiding something awfully well, hybrid…_

"What a lovely day we've had, don't you agree?" Kurama asked out of the blue, for all the world appearing to be completely absorbed by the setting sun.

"Very funny, fox," Hiei growled. "But if you won't take the point, I'll have to say it for you. She's just a case, a job that will be over as soon as we've got all the information that the brat that runs Spirit World thinks he needs."

"So after the case is over I can date her openly; is that your point?" Kurama asked.

"Don't be a smart ass." Hiei said tartly.

"Don't be a hard ass," Kurama threw the ball right back into Hiei's court. "Kagome has shown an interest in me and for once Youko and I agree that we should give it a shot… And besides, once we get closer to her, she might tell us something that she's been holding back."

"If that's all the better a plan _you_ can come up with, I'm shocked some no-name demon hasn't killed you yet. You're slipping, Youko." Hiei addressed the kitsune spirit directly, knowing that the fox could hear it.

Kurama's face twisted into a frown and Hiei knew that he had coaxed the fox spirit very close to the surface with that last comment. Indeed, it was with Youko's voice that the man spoke next, "Hiei, you are-"

His voice trailed off and both men suddenly turned when they heard the screen door to the Higurashi house slam open. And, speak of the devil, Kagome was the one that made an appearance.

"Hiei!" She said, smiling. "I thought I sensed you out here! And yesterday, too! You didn't leave until after Kurama did; why didn't you come in?"

Hiei dutifully ignored Kurama's sharpened glance. Both knew that only Kagome could sense him all of the time; the hybrid could hide from Kurama when he really wanted to.

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So much for getting you to talk, then. Kurama! You're here almost an hour early!"

"Is it going to be troublesome?" he asked, forcing Youko back so his voice would be normal again.

"Oh, of course not. Yusuke and Keiko are already here, too." As if remembering something, Kagome snapped her fingers and turned to face Hiei. "Hiei, the rest of us are going out tonight; would you like to go, too?"

Hiei paused for a moment and then quickly recovered from his shock. "I have better things to do. We'll finish our discussion later, fox." With those words, Hiei departed.

Kagome looked offended for a moment, but shrugged. "What was your discussion about?"

"The definition of our job description."

"Ah…" Kagome replied, raising her eyebrows. "Sounds like fun. Why don't you come on in?"

"I'd be delighted," Kurama replied as he followed Kagome inside.

Once inside again, Kagome asked Keiko if she knew how to French braid hair and Keiko said she did. With that, the ice was broken and the two excused themselves up to Kagome's room to get ready.

"I'll be right back; I've gotta change my clothes," Kagome said, grabbing the lacy top from her closet, along with a knee-length denim skirt with fringe and a slit up both sides to provide movement.

A few minutes later, Kagome returned from the bathroom in her new clothes. She then put on a pair of sandals that laced all the way up her calves, like the laces on a Pointe ballet shoe.

"Wow, that's a really nice top," Keiko said, complimenting Kagome.

"Oh, thanks!" Kagome said, blushing in humble nature. "Could you braid my hair now?"

"Sure!" Keiko agreed, getting a spray water bottle, a brush, comb, and several hair ties. "So, are you and Kurama a couple or something?" Keiko asked as she braided Kagome's thick hair.

Kagome blushed brightly and replied, "Well…I don't _think_ so…"

"What do you mean 'you don't think so'?" Keiko asked. When Kagome had gone outside, Yusuke told her that Kagome and Kurama had been flirting for the past few weeks. He also divulged that the fox had finally made a move on her last night by asking to be her date for the evening.

"Uh…well, this is just a date; he hasn't asked me to be his _girlfriend_…"

_Yet_**,** Keiko thought. "Well, I don't know all that much about you, Kagome, except for what we've talked about and what I heard from Yusuke-"

"What ever he tried to blame on me during the Jewel hunt, just know that I _didn't do it_!"

Keiko laughed. "No, no; he didn't say anything like that. But from what I've heard, you're pretty cool."

Kagome blushed crimson at the high praise and tried to wave the attention off of her. "Oh, thanks, but I'm really-"

"Going to be late, if you don't hurry up." Yusuke's voice echoed from the doorway.

"Yusuke!" Keiko and Kagome said at once, surprised by his sudden appearance. Kurama peered over his shoulder a second or two later.

Keiko's temper kicked in. "Yusuke, don't you even have enough manners to knock on the door before you barge in!"

Yusuke arched a brow. "Hey, Keiko, look; I'm still in the hallway! So technically, I didn't barge in!"

"However, you were eavesdropping," Kurama noted in his usual timely fashion.

"Hey! Who's side are you on, anyway!" Yusuke demanded, glaring brilliantly at the smug kitsune behind him. When Kurama opened his mouth to reply again, the leader of the Tantei shook his head, "Don't answer that! And besides, what do you call what _you_ were doing, eh? Who here snuck upstairs with me in the first place?"

Kurama grimaced slightly. "A minor detail," he replied smoothly.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, much to the amusement of the two females observing their men's behavior.

Keiko tied off Kagome's braid and announced that they were ready to go.

"Finally!" Yusuke said, throwing up his hands in the air.

"Oh, grow up!" Keiko told him, grabbing his wrists from the air and dragging him down the hallway.

"He-Hey, hey! _Keiko!_" Yusuke nearly whined, following behind his sweetheart.

Kurama remained behind, waiting on Kagome. She raced by, completely ignoring him as she ran down the stairs exclaiming, "Just a minute you guys! I need to call my friends and make sure they're on their way…"

The kitsune arched a brow at the fact that he had just been outstandingly overlooked. Coincidentally, Youko wasn't sure whether to be amused or indignant.

_Well, I wasn't expecting that__**…**_ He muttered half-heartedly.

_She's just distracted,_ Kurama assured him.

Following the excited miko down the stairs, he heard her voice in the kitchen as she spoke to one of her friends. "Oh, okay; see you in a few!" Turning away from the phone, Kagome smiled at Kurama, Yusuke, and Keiko. "They're on their way; come on, we can meet them at the bottom of the stairs!"

Yusuke watched Kagome skip down the stairs and earned a swat from Keiko. "What!" He complained, rubbing his head. "I wasn't-"

Keiko gave him a hard glare and he sighed in defeat. "Okay, so I was. But I was actually thinking about something other than her-"

Keiko swatted his arm again and he grimaced. "Okay, okay! But I was just thinking about how different she is tonight than she's been since I met her…"

"Really?" Keiko asked, watching as Kurama nonchalantly lengthened his stride to catch up with Kagome. "She seems fine to me."

"Oh, it's not that she hasn't been fine. She's been a real spitfire since I met her, but she's different tonight. I don't know…more _bubbly_, and _giggly_, and _happy_, and…_Botan-ish…_"

"Well, maybe that's because she doesn't have to spend every waking minute being alert because at any time a demon could jump out and kill her." Keiko reasoned simply, locking her arm through Yusuke's.

"Yeah, or it could be the fact that she gets to go on a date with the world-renowned Suuichi." Yusuke replied, making his voice high-pitched and sing-song-y.

From six stairs down, the kitsune snorted and looked over his shoulder at Yusuke. "Youko thanks you for your compliment, but he would like me to pass on the message that it is not _I_ that am world-renowned, but rather, him. Next time he asks you to please get it right."

"Oh really? Well I got my reply right here in one fing-"

"Yusuke!" Keiko smacked his arm and glared.

Yusuke glared affectionately down at Keiko and squeezed his arm around her waist. "Oh, come on, Keiko. I'm just having fun!"

"Some fun!"

Yusuke casually placed his hand on the small of her back and whispered, "You know the only reason I'm letting you boss me around tonight is because of that outfit you're wearing, right?"

Keiko smirked. "And why do you think I wore it?"

Kurama rolled his eyes as he listened to the couple argue with half an ear. His eyes wandered back to the focus of his night-Kagome. He smiled a little as she waited at the curb for her friends to arrive, her wide blue eyes scanning traffic carefully.

Finally stepping off of the last stair, he walked up behind her and smoothly put his hand on her waist. "Anxious?" He asked, keeping his voice low and quiet so he could have a plausible excuse for whispering in her ear.

Kagome jumped at the physical contact and resisted the urge to shiver again at the tingles racing up and down her spine. Regaining control of her functions, she smiled up at him. "More like excited! I haven't had a night out in a long time!"

Kurama glanced down in surprise when Kagome nestled into him, lodging her shoulder into the gentle curve of his chest, while resting her head against his upper body.

_This is good,_ Youko reminded them.

_Fantastic,_ Kurama sighed, wrapping his right arm around Kagome's front to lock with his left. _I wonder why she's being so comfortable with us?_

_I've said it before; you are the only one who has a problem with this._

_I never said it was a problem; I was merely speculating._ Kurama said thoughtfully.

_Then stop speculating and start enjoying; maybe we'll get more than a kiss goodnight if we're on good behavior._

_You__and good behavior? Youko, be serious._

_Huh…you're right._

Kurama rolled his eyes.

Kagome briefly wondered what she was doing, getting so cozy with Kurama. _This is my first night out since forever, never mind the fact that I'm on a date with a guy that has at least five fan clubs! And anyway, he's been nothing but a gentleman since I met him almost a month ago, and…_

_And?_ part of her questioned.

_And…_ Kagome did a mental search to come up with another reason. _And it's chilly out and I don't have a jacket!_

The miko dutifully ignored the fact that it was a very warm summer's night.


	16. Dark Secrets

**Chapter 16: Dark Secrets**

"Kagome, no!" Eri whined. "Why me? Can't you make Urameshi ride with you guys?"

Kagome crossed her arms and tapped her foot; they were going to be late for sure now! "Kurama and I are riding in Ayame's car, because it's bigger, and-"

Yuka got a decidedly evil look on her face and replied, "Oh yeah; you're gonna need that extra room for later tonight, aren't you?"

Kagome blushed bright red; it didn't help that from several feet away, Kurama looked up from talking with Keiko and smirked. "NO!" the flustered miko fired back. "It's just a-"

"Oh cool it, Kagome, we know how you are," Ayame said, entering into the conversation.

"What do you mean, 'how I am'?" Kagome asked, unsure if she was supposed to be offended or not.

"Well…you just…" Eri began, but Yuka cut her off.

"Let's face it Kagome, you're one of the only girls in our grade to not have been on an actual date! You've never even been kissed!"

"I have too!" Kagome replied, insulted.

"Oh you have not, or you would've told us!" Eri righteously proclaimed.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome nearly died of embarrassment when she saw Kurama's look of most profoundintrigue. Huffing, Kagome tugged on Eri, Yuka, and Ayame's shoulders and drew them down into a huddle so their voices couldn't be heard as easily. "Look, what will it take for me to get you guys off my case?"

The three other girls glanced at each other. Kagome realized her mistake as soon as she saw the devious grins and red sparks in their eyes. "I'm doomed," Kagome muttered, putting her head in her hands.

"Now, now, Kagome," Ayame said charmingly as she patted Kagome's back, "It won't be all thathumiliating…"

"No, not at all!" Yuka chimed in. Kagome might have believed them, had they not been looking like the cats that got the canary.

"We're just going to play a little game," Eri said.

Kagome sweat-dropped and asked tentatively, "…Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

They all turned their Cheshire cat grins on her. "Because you're not…"

"Doomed," Kagome muttered, "Doomed…"

"I wonder what they're talking about over there," Keiko said casually, glancing over at the huddle of four girls. "Kagome sure looks mad."

"Looks to me like Higurashi just lost a bet," Yusuke said, joining in.

Suddenly, Kagome stood straight up from her bent-over state and shouted, "NO way! You guys, that's not fair!"

The Yuka pulled her back down and whispered something in her ear. Kagome's reaction was one of scandalized horror as she replied, "You wouldn't!" All three of the other girls nodded and grinned. Kagome answered her own question my saying miserably, "Yes, they would!"

Yusuke arched an eyebrow. "Wonder what they're blackmailing her into?"

"One couldn't say…" Kurama replied. In his mind, Youko was almost having a conniption fit because he couldn't make out all of what the girls were saying. He could only read Kagome's lips, since she was the only one facing him completely. Her only words were things like, 'No way!' and, 'I have to do what?'

What he _could _hear of the conversation were bits that teased him even more. He heard Yuka say, "And when I say…" Kurama lost the key word, but heard the rest of the sentence, "…then you brush up against-"

The entire conversation was mostly lost to the kitsune, but he knew that something was definitely up. What he did catch all of, though, was Kagome's conditions.

"Okay, okay, fine! I'll do it! But, if I do all of this, you guys have to let Yusuke and Keiko ride with you tonight!"

"Oh, Kagome, that's not fair!" the two whined. "He's scary!"

Kagome held up her hand for silence. "You guys aren't the only ones with blackmail material… Eri, don't makeme bring up the spiked eggnog and the lampshade at last year's Christmas party!"

The girls gasped and covered their mouths. "You wouldn't!" They paused a moment and sighed, shaking their heads. "Yes, she would!"

Kagome grinned. "So take your pick. I'll do my share if you do yours."

Eri and Yuka crossed their arms and looked extremely unhappy, but complied.

Kurama was just tuning out of the girls' conversation when Yusuke tapped him on the shoulder. "Hmm?" Kurama asked, facing the other man. When Yusuke gestured him away from the others, Kurama quirked an eyebrow, but followed.

"Okay, here's the deal, fox boy," Yusuke began. "Obviously those girls are trying to get Higurashi to do something to you that she doesn't want to do-"

Kurama interrupted him. "How do you know that?"

Yusuke smirked. "Remember how you told me that learning to read lips would be a real asset?"

Kurama's nodded and replied, "You actually listened to me?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the fox's innocent ploy. "Don't play dumb-and yes I listened to you. Do me a favor and don't tell Kuwabara and Hiei."

Kurama laughed softly but nodded. "So what do you have in mind?"

Yusuke's grin was identical to the ones Eri, Yuka, and Ayame had been displaying several minutes ago. He slung his arm around Kurama's shoulders (forcing Kurama to lean down to suit the shorter man) and said casually, "Well, I thought that we-by 'we', I mean 'me'-could have a little fun tonight, too…"

Kurama's eyes iced over and he challenged, "And what are you proposing I do, exactly?"

Yusuke ignored the death glare and continued airily, "Oh, nothing much. Just that-" he leaned over and whispered something into Kurama's ear.

Moments later Kurama jumped away from Yusuke, the very tips of his ears turning pink. "No." He replied sternly. "I refuse."

Yusuke took a step back, keeping his devious grin firmly in place. "Might I refresh your memory about a certain 'after party' following a certain Dark Tournament, in which a certain kitsune drank a bit too much of a certain alcoholic beverage and proceeded to proposition a certain hybrid-"

Kurama clapped his hand over Yusuke's mouth. "You will not repeat that story to anyone, do I make myself clear?"

Yusuke smoothly pulled Kurama's hand off of his mouth and replied, "Then I suggest you do as I tell you."

Kurama's eyes went flat and he replied, "I could kill you where you stand, you know that, correct?"

Yusuke laughed and slapped his friend on the back. "If you really wanted to, yes. But in that fuzzy head of yours, you secretly want to-"

Kurama's elbow suddenly 'slipped' and managed to bruise a few of Yusuke's ribs.

The entire ride to the club was mainly filled by Ayame's chatter with her boyfriend. Despite her attempts to draw Kagome and Kurama into the conversation, the two remained mostly silent in the back seat.

About ten minutes into the drive, they got stuck in a traffic jam.

"Damnit…" Ayame muttered, shifting the car into 'park'. "Looks like we just have to wait it out."

Kagome and Kurama exchanged glances at this and Kurama shifted in his seat slightly, moving his left thigh to rest against Kagome's. Kagome, who had been looking down, immediately shifted her eyes to glance nervously up at him.

Their eyes locked and her nervous look was returned by a cool, completely innocent stare. Kagome blushed and offered a shaky smile.

"Are you okay?" Kurama whispered, leaning in closely, his breath shivering the short black strands of hair beside her ear.

Kagome turned her head to reply and brushed her nose against Kurama's cheekbone and noticed that he'd shaved. Smiling a genuine smile now, Kagome nodded. "Of course I'm okay."

Kurama let a slow, half-smirk steal onto his lips and he bowed his head to whisper in her ear again, "Good."

"Are you two going to kiss, or what?" Ayame's voice rudely broke through the moment.

"Oh!" Kagome said, blushing and holding her hand over her mouth in shock.

Kurama didn't say anything either, but laughed quietly. _Yusuke, you dog, you might be right. This could turn out to be a lot of fun…_

Ayame sighed and turned back around to continue her conversation with her boyfriend.

On the sly, Kurama agilely slipped his left hand into her right hand and squeezed slightly. This brought a grin to Kagome's face and she turned to smile at him.

"I-" she began to say, but just then, Ayame's voice sounded from the front of the vehicle.

"Finally!" she remarked, throwing the car back into gear as the traffic slowly picked up.

Kagome and Kurama both glanced down at the same time and smiled slightly, but did not release their grip on the other's hand.

Soon enough, the club came into view.

"This place is busier than I expected," Ayame said, raising her eyebrows as she stepped onto the sidewalk. Kurama and Kagome were close behind.

"LOOK OUT!" someone screamed.

The two couples whipped around to see Eri's car careening in and out of traffic to screech to a stop right behind Ayame's parked car.

"GET ME OUTTA THIS THING!" Eri cried, hanging out of the passenger side window, her hair wind-blown and looking like she'd been drug through a rat hole backwards.

"Eri!" Kagome exclaimed. "What happened to you!"

"She lost a bet." Yusuke said, leaning over from the driver's seat to peer through Ayame's window.

"Help me, please!" Eri cried over dramatically, practically clawing her way out of the car. "He's trying to kill us!"

"Hey, it ain't my fault that you're a lousy gambler!" Yusuke replied, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him.

Yuka and Keiko got out of the backseat, grumbling about near-coronaries. "I swear," Yuka mumbled, brushing imaginary dust off of her outfit.

"Well _I_swear that the next time Eri loses a bet and the end result is **him** driving a car, I swear I'll kill them bothand save Yusuke the trouble!" Keiko lamented extravagantly.

Kagome shook her head and waved her friends towards the club's doors. "Come on, guys."

Kurama was leaning against the bar, his arms resting on the edge of the wood when Yusuke sauntered over.

"Where is Keiko?" Kurama asked.

"Cramps or something," the man shrugged. "She said she was going to the bathroom." Yusuke jerked his head towards the dance floor. "You been watching Higurashi and her friends dance?"

Kurama replied with a slight inclination of his head and a sideways glance at Yusuke. There was a brief flash of gold and Yusuke cackled as Kurama's eyes returned to emerald.

"Oh man this is gonna be great…" Yusuke copied Kurama's relaxed pose and sighed. "You see that?" He indicated the sudden circle Eri, Yuka, and Ayame had formed around Kagome, who was blushing red hot.

Suddenly, the group split up and they meandered their way over to where Yusuke and Kurama stood. "Well get ready Kurama. The party is about to start. I don't know what they're up to, but I can guarantee it's gonna be great."

Giggling outrageously, the group of three girls all but shoved Kagome to stand by Kurama.

The three fan girl groupies cooed adoringly, "_Hi, Suuichi!_"

Only Kagome and Yusuke felt the tiny flare of demonic energy radiate off of Kurama. Kagome shot a startled glance at Kurama, only to see him glance back at her, the tiniest hint of gold flashing through his eyes. However, his smug grin was definitelynot something Kurama would do in this situation. No, Youko was basking in the female attention that his more withdrawn counterpart usually shied away from.

Kagome beckoned Yusuke to lean in closer. "I thought Kurama didn't have control over when he showed up?"

Yusuke nodded, but replied, "Well, sometimes it depends on Youko's mood. Tonight it seems their power is all pretty much equal in strength, so neither is completely dominant or submissive. Youko can control how much of him shows up physically, when Kurama is in the right mood. Tonight, apparently they're both _in the mood_."

Kagome blushed faintly at that implication and turned away, to see four pairs of eyes staring intently at her. "What?" Kagome exclaimed. Kurama raised his eyebrows and turned his head away, but her three friends were not so forgiving. Kagome felt her eyes nearly bug out of her head when she saw an evil look cross Eri's face.

Out of the blue, Eri gasped at the top of her lungs, "OH MY GOD!"

Kagome mentally cringed when she saw Eri, Yuka, and Ayame all turn expectantly towards her, waiting for her to act. _Oh, as if they could make it any more obvious!_ Obediently, Kagome turned to Kurama and exclaimed, "Eh…Suuichi, I _love_ your hair!" She even found a section near his scalp and finger-combed her way to the tips of the red locks.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayame screeched with laughs and Yusuke snorted, looking away.

Kurama's eyes popped wide open for a split second before he felt the back of his neck heat up; not from the compliment, but rather from the exquisite feeling of Kagome's fingers running through his hair.

_Now if she could only use those hands and-_

_Youko, shut up!_ Kurama ordered his stronger counterpart.

_Oh come off your high horse, you priss, you were thinking the same thing!_

Just then, Yusuke cut off Kurama's mental tirade with a yawn and a large, exaggerated stretch.

_Oh, that is just what we need right this very fricking moment!_ Kurama raged, his deeper emotions showing in a moment of high tension.

_At first I thought this would be fun, but if we're both acting on dares from friends, and she's already uncomfortable with it, these little games are going to get us in more trouble with her! And if Yusuke ruins it for us, I swear to God I'll-_ Youko growled.

Kurama didn't turn a glance to Yusuke and obeyed the silent bidding. He discreetly wrapped his left arm around Kagome's low back and slipped an unseen pinch onto her buttock.

Despite the action being unseen, Kagome's squeak of surprise and outrage alerted her friends, who turned suspicious glances at Kurama. "Kur**-**" Kagome caught herself just in time and corrected her near mistake. "_Suuichi!_"

_His head will be on a fucking silver platter by the end of the night!_ Youko growled but was cut off from making what promised to be a monumental description of Yusuke's demise, when the aforementioned Tantei's pocket…rang?

The look of a jilted child crossed Urameshi's face as he excused himself. Only Kurama kept an eye on the turned man's back as he spoke into a hand-held compact. Moments later, Yusuke snapped the communicator shut and spun, his eyes ablaze.

"Yo, hate to rain on the parade, but I've gotta go."

"What's the matter, Yusuke?" Kagome asked in concern.

He sent a glance full of meaning at Kurama and then back at her when he replied, "My grandmother is in the hospital."

"Oh, how horrible!" Yuka gasped.

"What's going on?" a voice asked, emerging from the crowd.

"Keiko!" Yusuke said, grabbing at her wrists. "My…_grandmother_ is in the _hospital _and we have to go now."

Keiko's eyes flickered before she grasped the underlying message. "Oh, of course! It was nice to meet you three; and Kagome and Kurama, I'll see you later."

The couple made a quick exit, but not before Yusuke managed to pull Kurama away from the crowd. "Man, I hate to leave you on your own like this, 'cause I know you won't have any fun without me…"

Kurama rolled his eyes and nodded for him to continue.

"But Koenma just called me and Kuwabara out on a job… Apparently there's been a breech in the barrier and a couple big ones got through, so I've gotta fly. Oh, and Koenma said something about 'discovering' something and it supposedly 'changes everything', but he was a mess when he called me. Don't know what's up, but keep your eyes open."

"Always," Kurama replied, nodding, his eyes serious.

"See ya," Yusuke replied, making his exit.

Koenma was beside himself. He'd been throwing papers all over his office for the last half hour, trying to find one bit, even a single shredof evidence to contradict the information he'd just discovered.

There was nothing. _Nothing!_

"But it's not possible!" Koenma yelled, perhaps for the twelfth or thirteenth time in the last thirty minutes. "It's just not! How can this be! How could we not have known!"

"Sir?" George asked tentatively.

"WHAT, OGRE!"

"Uh…Sir, what is the trouble?"

Koenma laughed bitterly, his expression strangely serious and mature, despite his childish appearance. "Ogre, do you remember when I sent the boys on the mission to get Kikyo, whom they mistook for Kagome?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Well I misunderstood the information I was given. I thought Kikyo had lived on past her scheduled death, but as it turns out, it was Kagome who was in the past, but she had Kikyo's soul."

"Well, pardon me, sir, but that happens with reincarnated souls. They have the same soul in a different body. And Kagome travels back and forth to that time, so it would only make sense…"

Koenma laughed that strange laugh again. "Yes, you're right, Ogre. An easy mistake. But. _Kikyo was never supposed to be reincarnated_."

George's mouth fell open in shock. "Wh-What?"

"That's what I thought." Koenma paced back and forth on top of his desk. "In the beginning, Kikyo _was_ supposed to be reincarnated into Kagome. However, her soul tainted unexpectedly near the time of her death. So, to prevent this taint from spreading, she was taken off of the reincarnation list. I substituted a little girl's soul for Kikyo's. However, when Kikyo died (on schedule), I did not take into account the Shikon no Tama."

George's jaw dropped even further. "But, Lord Koenma, how could you overlook something like-"

"I don't know, Ogre!" He snapped. "But in any case, the Jewel was buried with Kikyo. As soon as the vessel of the Jewel dies, it immediately goes on to the next carrier; namely, Kagome. You know that souls can transcend time and space, correct, Ogre?"

George nodded. "But, sir, I don't understand. I thought you had another soul already lined up for Kagome?"

"Yes, Ogre, I did. An orphaned child named Rin, to be exact. However, Kikyo died about fifty years _before_ Rin did. Not that time of death matters in these situations, because the souls can move through time."

"So what happened to Rin?" George asked with concern.

"She died-on schedule, I might add. However, when her soul attempted to cross time to get to Kagome, Kikyo and the Jewel had already entered into the body. Thus, Rin's soul was unable to take over Kagome's body and was forced to turn back. This leads me to another point. Sesshoumaru. Do you recognize the name, Ogre?"

"Vaguely, sir… InuYasha's older brother?"

"Yes, and also wielder of the Tensaiga, a sword that can give life back to the dead. He and Rin had met before the child's death and he came upon her body after the fact. His sword urged him to bring her back to life and he did so. However, had Rin's soul _not_ been forced to turn away from Kagome, the resurrection could never have occurred, because there would have been no soul to give back to the body."

George continued on his boss's track of thought. "Because it would have already entered Kagome's body. So…in the end, Kikyo and the Shikon beat Rin to Kagome, and that's not what was supposed to happen."

"Exactly," Koenma said, shutting his eyes and sitting down, wearily.

"But I still don't understand, Koenma, sir. What makes this such a big deal?"

Koenma's eyes snapped open and he stood again. "It's such a big deal, Ogre, because Kikyo's soul was too tainted to be reincarnated! And that means that Kagome, a completely pure priestess, has a hunk of evil, twisted soul residing in her subconscious and that could awaken at any time! And if that happens, then Kikyo could take control over Kagome's body and corrupt or even destroy the Jewel _again!_ If Kikyo gets strong enough, or if Kagome is ever pushed to an extremely weakened state, Kikyo can force her dominance over the body they share!"

"Like Kurama and Youko, sir?" George asked nervously.

"Exactly like Kurama and Youko, except those two can get along relatively peacefully. That is not the case with Kagome and Kikyo. As far as I know, Kagome is not even aware that Kikyo has a residence in her subconscious in the first place!"

"But what about the Kikyo that is still in the Feudal Era, sir?"

"That oneis inconsequential. She's in a mere replica of her body from that lifetime and surviving on stolen souls. The only reason she retains any semblance of her old self is the residual energy left over from her strong feelings of hatred. She may as well be a solid ghost. It is true that she holds a bit of Kagome's own soul, left over from when Kagome had her soul ripped from her, and then later had it returned. However, when the clay body 'Kikyo' has now is destroyed, that bit of Kagome will return to her."

"Uh…sir?" George asked. "If what you said is true, wouldn't what you call 'Kagome's soul' technically be Kikyo's? So if the clay body is destroyed, won't more of Kikyo's soul be added to Kagome?"

Koenma fell over with a thud. "Oh no! That would upset the balance even more!" He stood up and began to pace again. "Kagome has her own individual mind and personality, separate from that of Kikyo's. However, she and Kikyo are technically the same soul, except in a different body. But as a soul is reincarnated, it learns and adapts, creating a personality separate from Kikyo's-namely, the person we call Kagome."

Koenma continued to pace and George watched him worriedly. He had never seen him so worked up.

Finally, several minutes later, Koenma's pacing stopped abruptly. He lifted his head and George saw something he'd never seen before. Regret and pain, but there was an overlaying of cold brutality.

When the child ruler spoke again, there was a distant chill in his voice. "I know what must be done, for the sake of the future." Koenma turned to George. "Send for Botan. Tell her to get Kurama and Hiei here immediately."

The night passed quickly for Kagome and Kurama; mainly because Eri suddenly realized that she had a curfew and a very angry mother at home. Yuka couldn't fit in Ayame with the others and so she was forced to leave with Eri. Ayame herself was too busy dancing with her boyfriend to give Kagome and Kurama too much bother.

Instead of dancing, they found a secluded corner with a booth and table, lit by low lamps, which provided a more intimate setting. After telling Ayame where they could be found, the two meandered over to their spot and sat down.

Kagome sat down and fully expected Kurama to sit opposite her. However, he surprised her and sat beside her!

"So…" he drawled, "What _were _you and your friends attempting to do tonight, anyway?"

Kagome blushed brightly and muttered, "I got blackmailed…"

"Is that it? I thought you were acting strangely."

"And you!" She said, pointing a finger at him and giving him an accusatory stare, "What was with that pinch!"

Kurama coughed to cover a laugh and looked down at the table briefly before looking up at the ceiling, a smile dancing on his lips. "Yusuke…"

Kagome sighed. "Enough said. But what could he possibly have said to get you to agree to do…whatever it was he had planned?"

Kurama coughed again and scratched the back of his head. "I'd rather not relive that particular memory."

Kagome giggled and poked him in the side with a finger. "Oh, come on! You can tell me! I promise I won't repeat it!"

Kurama leaned back against the booth's cushioned back and glanced at her. "Promise?"

Kagome stuck out her pinky finger. "Pinky promise!"

Kurama laughed at the childish mannerism, but linked his pinky with hers. "Alright. Normally I would never divulge such damning information on myself, but if it will get you to smile like that again…"

Kagome blushed and said, "Is this you or Youko talking?"

Kurama's face got a more serious look and he replied, "I'm not exactly sure…"

Kagome wrinkled her brow and said, "Well how can you not know? And besides, I thought Youko could only come out when you're in great physical or emotional danger, or you're really stressed or something?"

He sighed. "Sometimes. It is…confusing. When we are in agreement, that is when we are both equally 'aware' mentally. When one is stronger, the other is weaker and vice versa. Sometimes, like tonight, our energy levels are near equal and so both of us can take control and relinquish that control easily. However, this only happens when neither of us have a problem with becoming dominant or submissive."

Kagome crinkled her nose at him, resting her chin in her hand. "That sounds kind of dirty." She gasped and clapped her own hand over her mouth. "I can't believe I just said that!"

Kurama laughed out loud! "Neither can we."

Their laughed died pleasantly and they sat in a comfortable, if momentary, silence. Kagome was the one to break the quiet. "So…about this story you were going to tell me…?"

Kurama felt the back of his neck heat up, but he began anyway. "You've heard our stories of the Dark Tournament, right?" She nodded and he continued. "After we won, we treated ourselves to a celebratory night out. I normally do not drink, but Yusuke insisted. I still say that sly bastard slipped something in my drink…" Kurama sighed. "Anyway, I proceeded to get more and more intoxicated and…" He paused, not quite sure he would like to continue. He glanced at Kagome and very nearly forgot anything he was about to say.

Her eyes were glistening in the low light and their beautiful blue shine looked deep as the ocean now, and just as rapturous. Kurama could hardly pry his eyes away from hers.

"And?"

This snapped him out of his trance. "Pardon me?"

Kagome wrinkled her brow in good humored annoyance. "And? You were saying something and then you just drifted off."

"Oh, yes, of course. Anyway, I was extremely intoxicated and…indecently propositioned someone."

Kagome pouted. "That's not so horrible! What would make that story bad enough to drive you into pinching my butt?"

"It was Hiei."

Kagome fell silent. Then, without warning, she burst into a bout of gut-wrenching laughter! "Y-you propositioned Hi-H-HIEI!"

Kurama crossed his arms and composed his features. "It was not that funny."

Kagome could only lay her head on the table top and pound it with her fist, her face bright red from her laughter. "I'm so, so sorry, but this is just…" she trailed off and could not continue.

"I did not tell you that story so you could laugh so openly at me,"

Kagome sat up, her laughter quelled. "Youko?"

Golden eyes stared into hers, obviously offended.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped, placing a calming hand on their arm. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!"

Youko, now apparently in control, turned his head away.

Kagome wasn't sure if this was a bluff or if the fox was really that sensitive. _I wouldn't think that… After all of his years… His ego can't be that fragile, can it?_

"Look…" Kagome said, trying to make amends. Youko maintained his silence. "Youko!" She placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned slightly to face her, gave her a chilling glance, and returned to his previous position.

_You aren't really that mad at her, are you?_ Kurama asked mentally.

_Of course not. I want to see how far she'll go to make amends._

_That's manipulative._

_You say that like it's a bad thing, _Youko said, sniffing arrogantly.

_Youko, one of these days you're going to push her too far and she'll just stomp off in a huff and then where will we be?_

As soon as Kurama's sentence was finished, both he and Youko jumped when they felt fingers-Kagome's fingers-rake themselves through their hair.

_Ooh, she's good_, Youko purred happily, his mood suddenly altered. _I'm telling you, Kurama, those hands of hers…_ He sent his counterpart brief, graphic images of exactly what he thought her hands were capable of.

Before Kurama had a chance to recover from the effects of those images, Youko forcibly put him back in total control and watched as he struggled to maintain composure and a steady flow of blood to the rest of his body.

The first thing he saw when he turned around, was Kagome's look of smug satisfaction as she gave his hair one last finger-comb. "So, you do have a weakness."

Kurama finally caught his breath and merely nodded.

Kagome leaned forward, so their noses were almost touching. "And I bet you were never really all that mad to begin with, were you, Kurama?"

"I-It was Youko's fault."

_Oh sure, blame me!_ The kitsune said from within Kurama's mind.

Kurama was about to make a reply, when he felt his face being turned and a soft kiss was placed on his cheek.

_Oh, we're getting more than a kiss on the cheek tonight!_ Youko said, suddenly taking control.

He grabbed Kagome's chin, pulled her towards him, and was about to lay a searing kiss on those tempting lips when they both heard an obvious "EH-HEM!" and a cough from beside the table.

Kagome looked up blushing, and Kurama looked over, annoyed, to see Ayame and her boyfriend standing there. Ayame tapped her foot, but she had a sly smile on her face. "So…are you two ready to go?"

"Already?" Kagome asked.

"It's almost 1:30!" Ayame said, exasperated.

"Really?" She and Kurama looked at each other, surprised.

"Yes, really, and I've got work tomorrow, so let's get going, hmm?"

They piled back into Ayame's car and as she started the ignition, she looked in the rear view mirror at Kurama. "So, Suuichi, should I drop you off first?"

"No, thank you. You can drop me off with Kagome."

There was a stunned silence and the red-head realized how that sounded. "No, no, I meant I will walk Kagome to her door and then walk home."

"But you live so far away!" Ayame said, surprised.

"I don't mind it," Kurama replied easily.

Splitting a look between Kagome and Kurama that clearly said, 'You two had better not be getting yourselves into trouble tonight!', Ayame pulled into traffic.

True to his word, Kurama got out of the car with Kagome when they reached the bottom of the Shrine stairs. "Goodnight, Ayame! Thanks for the ride!" Kagome called, waving her friend off.

"Not a problem, girl! You two behave!" With that, she pulled away, leaving Kagome blushing at the implication.

"Well…" Kagome said anxiously, glancing between Kurama and the shrine steps.

Kurama slipped his arm around her waist and moved towards the stairs. "Shall we?"

The two remained mostly silent while ascending the stairs; mainly because Kurama was too caught up arguing with Youko to make much of a conversation.

_No, Youko! That's just indecent!_

_Indecent my ass! A kiss goodnight is the least that we deserve!_

_A kiss, yes, fine! But you were implying that we shouldn't even let her go__home tonight! You wanted to drag her off into the woods and do who knows what!_

_What's wrong with that?_

_It's too soon, Youko!_

_Pansy._

_Alright, I've about had it-_

Kurama was cut off from what was definitely going to be one of his more creative threats when Kagome cleared her throat. They'd reached the top of the stairs. "Well…Um, I guess this is-"

"Not yet, it's not." Kurama replied, catching hold of her hand. "Let's go for a walk on the grounds."

"Oh, I don't know if…My mom might-"

"Your mother will not mind a few more minutes." Kurama used his most convincing and reassuring voice. He was pleased to see that it worked like a charm.

They walked around the small grounds for several minutes, holding hands, before Kurama said, "You look gorgeous tonight, Kagome."

She blushed and nodded, "Thank you. You look handsome yourself, Kurama. And Youko too, I suppose."

They chuckled quietly at that and discovered that they had wound up standing beside the God Tree.

Kagome squeezed his hand once and then released it, in favor of turning to face the ancient tree. She placed her palm against the old, knurled bark and leaned her forehead against its soothing essence. Goshinboku had always been there for her, in the past and in the present. She had been thinking all night and needed it now to ask for forgiveness for what she was doing.

_InuYasha…I love you, but you are just out of my reach. You always have been. It's taken me this long to realize that you love me, but you love Kikyo more and you always have. It's taken me being shown someone else to realize that life can go on without waiting for someone who is never going to love me back. I haven't known him very long and I don't know much about him, but Kurama…Youko… They… They seem like they might treat me well. InuYasha…can you forgive me?_

Kurama felt the waves of emotion rolling off of Goshinboku; mostly because Kagome was pumping it full of her feelings. He could feel the ancient wood swell and press against its bark in attempt to take in all of the wonderful, sweet energy it was receiving from Kagome.

After several long moments she removed her palm from the tree and turned to Kurama, her eyes much lighter than they'd been a moment ago. She smiled, and the moonlight shone down on her, washing out her features and drenching her in an ethereal light.

_She appears now as she did when we first laid eyes on her…When we mistook her for Kikyo… Moon-washed ivory skin, glowing, radiant eyes…_ Youko's voice trailed off in a rare moment of poetry. _I have decided, Kurama. I want her for us. She would be perfect._

_So soon? Youko, I'm not so sure-_

_Quiet. Listen to your elders, boy. I have much more experience in these things than you and I can tell. She could be ours. There is just one thing standing in the way._

_What's that?_ Kurama asked, curious.

_Hiei._

_Hiei! What about him?_

_I felt it in his mind. He has a mind link to her that is growing stronger by the hour. I don't know if he even realizes it yet, but he trusts her as he does not trust even us. I don't know what's making him act or feel this way, but no doubt he is beginning to feel the side affects of having an open mind link to her. She has no mental barriers whatsoever, so he can access her thoughts and feelings as he likes. If she would realize that the link is there and open, she could do the same._

_So… What do we do?_ Kurama asked.

_We wait to see what he does. But until he physically acts on his feelings…_ Youko's voice trailed off.

_Yes? Until he acts, we do what?_ Kurama demanded.

_We__act on our feelings._

There was an almost predatory edge to that statement.

_Youko-_ Kurama began uncertainly, when he felt his other half slip into control. _What are you doing?_

_Showing her that we care._

Kagome was briefly startled when she saw a flash of gold skim across Kurama's eyes. She crinkled her brow in mild confusion, until Kurama (or was it Youko?) brushed his finger across her brow to soothe the confused look from her face. The subtle gesture was enough to make Kagome wonder what exactly was going on in that mind of his.

Kagome didn't have much time to ponder it, because Kurama stepped forward, forcing her to back against the tree. She glanced up at him, nervous and uncertain. Her gaze was met with a soft but heavy-lidded stare. Kurama placed his right hand beside her head and sent some of his energy into Goshinboku. Because of her intimate connection with this tree, he figured she could feel the nature of this particular energy he was sending out.

Apparently she did feel it, because her knees shook and threatened to give out. She gasped when she felt the electric fire race through the tree, shocking and warming her wherever her body was pressed against its bark.

"Kur-Kurama?" She questioned, still staring up at him.

"Relax, Kagome," he told her, removing his hand from the tree trunk. He brushed his hands up and down her arms lightly. When he reached her wrists, he continued down until he held both her hands lightly. She smiled slightly at that gesture, but mild confusion etched across her face when he extended her arms to a "T" position and from there continued to move her slack arms until they were crossed at the wrists, above her head.

Feeling more than slightly vulnerable now, Kagome twisted and tried to get Kurama to release her. He did so immediately and she was left to wonder if she'd really wanted him to let her go.

"Uh…Maybe I should go inside now…" Kagome said, making as if to step around Kurama.

He grabbed her wrist lightly. "May I ask a favor?"

Kagome bit her lip in thought, then nodded. "What is it?"

Kurama pulled her against his solid chest and bent his head down. "A goodnight kiss?"

Breathless at their proximity, Kagome nodded slightly.

That was all the permission Kurama and Youko needed.

Sweeping down upon her, he acted as if he would devour her in that kiss. He was mindful of the fact that she had little to no experience and so he started slow.

He brushed his lips against hers, and she opened her lips slightly. Instead of kissing her, though, he skimmed across her lower lip with his tongue, moistening the plump area. Taking her lower lip between his lips, he gently pulled and released several times, before adding his teeth as he nibbled his way along her lips, jaw line, and neck.

Eventually he made his way back up to her lips and this time Kagome was ready for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and, tangling her hands into his hair, began to stroke the silken strands.

Kurama's eyes popped open and Youko snarled with pleasure. _Good Gods, that girl and her hands are going to be our undoing!_

In response, Kurama walked her backwards until her back was firmly against the God Tree once more. Kagome sighed; she was glad for the fact that she now had something solid behind her. She wasn't sure how much longer her knees would hold her up.

Kurama was breathing heavily, controlling himself by the barest amount of resistance. _Get her hands out of our hair before we totally lose it,_ Youko told Kurama.

Neither wanted to admit that they were getting more into this than they probably should've been.

They were pleased that Kagome did learn quickly and she was soon responding actively to their kisses, encouraging and still willing to let them lead.

After several long minutes, punctuated by sighs and quiet gasps, the two finally broke apart. Kagome was breathless and her cheeks were rosy, her lips swollen from tender abuse. She exhaled loudly and touched her fingertips to the red, fleshy skin. She looked up at Kurama in some wonder and nervousness.

_We need to reassure her that it wasn't an accident,_ Kurama told Youko.

_An accident? Kurama, that was no fuc-_

_I know, but she'll need to be assured that we have honest intentions._

_Do as you like; my part is done for tonight._

_Oh right; I'll handle the relationship and you manage the sex._

_Exactly._

Kurama coughed and drew Kagome into a warm, tight embrace. "I'll call you tomorrow afternoon, as long as I don't get called onto a job."

Kagome smiled in relief and returned the hug. "Okay."

Kurama withdrew and led her up to her front porch. He caught her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles. "Goodnight, Kagome."

Kagome's cheeks colored brightly. "Goodnight, Kurama." She glanced back over her shoulder once and then entered the house, shutting the door behind her.

Smiling softly to himself, Kurama schooled his expression back into passive neutrality. "You can come out now, Hiei."

There was a long pause and suddenly Hiei could be seen, crouching on a lower branch of Goshinboku.

"How did you manage to hide your signature from Kagome?"

"You learn new things every day." Hiei said cryptically, crouching lower on the branch. He kept his face calm but his mind was racing.

_I don't understand why I was drawn to her; I wasn't even anywhere near here when my Jagan called me to her. It must be that damned link I opened between us. It's been getting stronger so slowly I barely even noticed it until earlier today. There is nothing to be done about it, though. I-_Hiei's thoughts were cut off when Kurama interrupted him.

"You noticed it, didn't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You noticed the link between you and Kagome is getting stronger and you're drawn to her, but you don't know why."

Hiei sent him a burning glare but did not reply.

_We need to get a confession out of him,_ Youko whispered to Kurama, so Hiei wouldn't hear them through their own mind link.

_How?_ Kurama asked.

_Well he clams up when he's neutral, but he's even worse when he's pissed._

_So what do you plan to do?_ Kurama wanted to know.

_What else? Piss him off._

_But you said-_

_I know damn well what I said. Trust me. If that hafling really does have feelings for Kagome, we're going to find out-tonight._

Kurama walked to the foot of Goshinboku and leaned up against the twisted bark. "You like her, don't you, Hiei?"

There was a small snort heard from above. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Don't try to deny it, Hiei. I can tell even through our mind link that the one you have with her is stronger already. How long has it been in place?"

"None of your business!" Hiei snapped, glaring embers at Kurama.

"But it _is _my business. If you have an interest in Kagome, you need to make your move-_now_ before I cement my claim over her."

"Oh so now you're telling me to get to Kagome before you do?"

"Oh so now you're admitting that you want a claim on her?" Kurama fired right back.

"Don't put your fucking words in my mouth, kitsune!"

_Okay, we're under his skin. Now we just have to get him to boil over and either stake his claim, or leave her behind._

_What if he stakes a claim?_ Kurama asked.

_Then,_ Youko said, a bitter shine to his voice, _we fight for her._

"So _now_ who's getting involved with a case, hmm?" Kurama badgered casually, maintaining his relaxed pose against the tree.

He heard a rustle of leaves and was mildly surprised to see Hiei's deadly blade millimeters from the tip of his nose. Kurama arched an eyebrow and stared down at the man, almost completely ignoring the fact that he was nearly skewered by the hybrid's weapon only moments ago.

"What makes you think any of this involves _you_?" Hiei bit out, his voice barely above a low growl.

Kurama stared evenly at him. "Because I have a claim on her, too. If you want her as well, we are going to have to settle it…now."

Hiei's eyes narrowed and he abruptly sheathed his sword, turning away. "I have not even said I'm interested in Kagome."

Kurama pushed himself easily off of the tree and took a step towards the hybrid. "You don't have to say it. For one, you used her name twice now, and if you were not attracted to her, you wouldn't even be having this conversation. I don't have the faintest idea of how or _why_ you're drawn to Kagome, but you most definitely, are."

Hiei turned to face Kurama. "Get to your point, fox. My patience with this wears thin." Despite his words there was an air of anticipation surrounding the sentences.

_Youko, are you sure we should be arguing with him? He doesn't even seem sure that he wants her. Right now it seems more like he just wants a chance to try and beat us at something._

_No,_ Youko said. _I'm sure of it. He really does want her for his own; if only for her purity. I imagine in his sick little mind he wants to corrupt her and then move on._ Youko became thoughtful. _But even I__cannot tell for sure if it is merely a fascination, an obsession, or a romantic interest. It most certainly is not love…not at this time. We don't even love her-not yet._

_And yet we're going to be willing to do this to our friend, just for Kagome?_

_Kurama, you've know Kagome as long as I. You can't__tell me that it wouldn't be worthwhile to see what happens._

_Well…_

_Well nothing. I want her Kurama, and not only to sedate my libido. She could be a complimentary partner for us._

_Agreed,_ Kurama nodded, cementing the decision in his mind.

_Excellent._

Kurama's eyes flashed gold, electrifying in the shadows of the night. "Youko and I agree on her, Hiei. If you want her, you have to claim her before we do."

Hiei turned again to face them, darkness melting his eyes into mere pinpricks of boiling bloody light. "You presume much that you do not know, fox." His fingers played along his sword's hilt, almost itching to just draw his blade and give the kitsune the fight he obviously wanted.

Kurama's eyes flashed gold and an ethereal wind kicked up, spinning tatters of debris around in small cyclones. The two men didn't flinch as their staring contest continued. "Oh I think I know a lot more than you're willing to admit,"

Hiei's eyes narrowed the slightest fraction of an inch. "Don't patronize me, fox, I'm warning you."

"If you want her Hiei, fight for her."

"I never said I fucking wantedher!" Hiei shouted, his aura flaring almost violently.

"What's going on out there?"

"Kagome," Kurama and Hiei murmured, turning towards the house.

Just then there was another flare of energy, and suddenly the two men found themselves being jerked backwards by the collar of their shirts. "Come on boys, no time for goodbyes,"

"Botan!" Kurama asked incredulously, whipping his head to the side so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash.

"Hello, boys. Sorry for being so rude, but Koenma has gotten himself wound up into quite a mood,"

"Doesn't he always," Hiei muttered darkly, his emotions still barely in control after his near-brawl with his best friend.

_Over a woman I don't even want. That mind link was purely accidental. _Hiei thought. He paused. _I think._

When the trio finally arrived in Koenma's office, the tot was no longer pacing aggravated figure-eights across his desk top. Instead, he was sitting, resigned, in his chair, which was properly placed behind the desk.

"Koenma, I've brought them…" Botan said, trailing off uncertainly.

"Leave us, Botan,"

"Yes, sir," the Ferry girl departed quickly, not liking the atmosphere in the large office room.

"You too, Ogre," Koenma said, not looking left nor right as he gave out his instructions with a tense voice.

"But, sir-"

"NOW, Ogre!" The tot barked, his pacifier nearly flying out of his mouth.

George scampered out of the office as if fire were under his feet.

Koenma waited to speak again until after the doors to his office were again slammed shut.

Kurama and Hiei stood side by side, about two feet of distance between them. Each regarded Koenma carefully; it was rare that they alone were called in and judging by the young ruler's demeanor, whatever Koenma had to say was not going to be good news.

For several long moments there was terse silence as no one moved or said anything.

Finally, though, Koenma took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. "Boys… I have received new information on Kagome's case… Kikyo, the undead priestess-"

"We know who she is, Koenma; you sent us on that wild goose chase once already," Hiei bit out, still on edge with his near confrontation with Kurama.

Instead of getting upset at the interruption, Koenma glanced up at Hiei and gave a tiny, bitter smile. "Normally I'd agree with you, Hiei. But that 'wild goose chase' has had a part in turning up a very valuable piece of knowledge… Valuable, but also…regrettable…"

The sorrow in the ruler's voice made Kurama's eyes narrow fractionally. This was beginning to sound bad. "Regrettable…in what specific way, Koenma?"

Koenma looked down at his desk for a moment, then looked back up. "It has come to my attention that Kagome has another soul residing in her…much like Youko is to you, Kurama, except that the existence inside Kagome is hardly compatible."

"What?" Hiei frowned darkly, and then realized that he had physically reacted to what Koenma said and immediately clammed up.

"I'm afraid so… Kagome has Kikyo's old consciousness inside of her own subconscious. This…situation…is not good. Not good at all…"

"Why?" Kurama asked, his eyes sharpening to reveal a dusting of gold flecked among the emerald haze.

"The part of Kikyo that is inside Kagome's mind could awaken at any time, if it hasn't already… Kagome could never-_would_ never know, until it was too late. If Kikyo reawakens and takes over Kagome, that would mean an evil priestess would have control of the Jewel. If that happens, the Jewel would become tainted and could cause such destruction that neither the Toguro brothers nor Sensui ever did."

"What is your point, Koenma?" Hiei drawled, but his words belied his inner turmoil at what was being said. There was the strangest twist in his gut…a feeling that he wasn't going to like what was going to be said at all.

"My point is, is that this cannot be allowed. If Kikyo takes over Kagome, we're doomed."

"And what do you suggest we do about it?" Kurama asked, bitter humor in his voice. "Tell Kagome to purify Kikyo out of her own head?"

Koenma shook his head. "No." He looked both men dead in the eye.

His next words chilled them to the bone.

"Your next assignment is to kill Kagome."


End file.
